


Eyes on You

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attraction, Awkwardness, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kylo has a job, Kylo is flustered a lot!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Music Store, Poe is a flirt, Rey is hot tempered, Rey needs a job, Reylo - Freeform, Sassy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, Virgin Rey, embarrassed Rey, finn is a cutie, space mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Rey has just moved to the city and she needs a job fast.  Fortune happens to be a tubby escaped orange and white Jack Russell called BB8.  She just wasn't expecting to find her heart being stolen by a tall, dark and handsome stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on this one - unfortunately I've put Explosions on the back burn for the time being.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment, they're very helpful :)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is wandering along a quiet side street in Brooklyn Heights. It’s full of brownstones, trees and expensive cars. It’s an area of the city she could only ever dream of living in. But it’s far too expensive for her minuscule funds.

Not that she’s actually got funds. Other than the money she stole from her foster Father Unkar Plutt right before she left Arizona, the day after her graduation in June. But that is for emergencies only, and she’s not there yet. But she will be if she doesn’t find a job. Surely there’s got to be one out there somewhere.

She sighs heavily as she glances up at the brownstones and lets her mind wander briefly. Thinking about what it would be like to live in one of those buildings, to be able to sit on the steps of her home and watch the world pass her by.

In a couple of months she will start school – Majoring in Mechanical Engineering at the School of Engineering NYU. And by then she wants to have a job and to have saved up some money so she doesn’t feel bound to the money she stole.

It’s a warm afternoon, not as hot as it has been, thanks to the thunderstorm that morning. Rey can smell the concrete of the sidewalk as she inhales deeply; never had she imagined feeling contented being in a city after a life in the desert.

As she continues to walk down the street she begins to get the feeling that she sticks out like a sore thumb in her tatty old red Converse and pale yellow summer dress that’s faded from overuse. The few people who pass her by are wearing stylish summer gear, designer no doubt. Not thrift store findings.

Rey’s brought out of her daze by the sound of someone shouting. She looks up the street to find a young man running towards her calling out a name. Her brows furrow in confusion and surprise.

‘Bee Bee Ate. Stop!’ The man hollers and Rey gulps, eyes widening. Just who or what is he shouting at, she can’t see anything.

And then she sees what this BB8 thing is. It’s a tubby white and orange Jack Russell heading in her direction, tongue lolling from its mouth as it sprints from the chasing man.

Rey crouches down putting her hands out in front of her.

‘Whoa whoa. Easy there little one.’ She coos as the dog comes to a skidding halt in front of her.

Straight away it sniffs her bare knee, pressing a wet nose to her skin and making her giggle softly, as she reaches down and scratches the back of the pup’s ear.

The man comes to a panting stop a foot away from Rey and she glances up at him. He’s a little out of breath and is bracing himself hands on his thighs taking deep gulps of air, a tiny bead of sweat forming on his brow.

‘Bee Bee Ate, how many time do I have to tell you to stay in the back. Poe’ll kill me if anything happened to you.’ He pants as he looks down at the dog and then up at Rey.

His posture instantly changes and he stands up straight no longer out of breath. Rey notes that his eyes are friendly and warm as she too rises to her feet. Her fingers hooking into the straps of her backpack as she smiles at the stranger.

‘Hi.’ The man smiles at her.

‘Hello.’ She answers with her own smile.

‘Thank you. For stopping this little monster.’ The man glances down at the Jack Russell who’s taken it upon itself to sniff Rey’s old Converse.

‘Oh, it’s fine. Are you his owner?’ She asks a little defensively, slightly narrow eyes.

‘What? Oh no. No. Poe’s his owner. Poe’s my bossfriend. I mean boyfriend. And boss. Poe’s my boss.’ The man stammers and instantly it warms Rey’s heart at how utterly bashful this stranger is.

‘You know you should be more careful. Anything could have happened. He could have gotten run over, dognapped or trapped.’ She scalds him, perhaps a little too harshly.

‘I know. I know.’ He sighs as he scoops BB8 into his arms. The dog gives him a friendly lick on the cheek, and his tail wags excitedly from his adventures and reunion.

‘Why do you think I was running around the streets looking for him? I had to close the store and you have no idea how much trouble I’ll be in if they get back to find it closed? A heap. A total shit storm. Especially if there are customers waiting.’ The man mutters and Rey’s not sure if he’s addressing her or the dog cradled in his arms.

‘Well don’t let me stop you.’ She tells him a little coolly, arms crossing over her chest even though the dog is trying to sniff her.

The man looks at her before he crouches down, lets BB8 onto the ground and attaches a lead to his collar. He chooses to ignore her sudden change in demeanor.

‘I’m Finn by the way.’ He smiles back at her, the tension evaporating between them as she realizes that he’s got a kind and trustworthy face.

‘I’m Rey.’ She tells him warmly and soon Rey finds that she is walking alongside Finn and BB8.

‘So Rey what are you doing around here?’ Finn asks glancing over at her as they head down the street.

She instantly gets defensive, and her shoulders tense as she stops in her tracks. Her eyes burning into the skull of the man.

‘Why? Because I don’t look like I can afford to be in this neighbourhood. Is that it?’ She snaps much to Finn’s clear confusion.

‘What? No. No, I was just making conversation.’ Finn shrugs and shakes his head in disbelief at her reaction.

‘Oh. Right. Sorry. I’m just….I’m still finding my feet in the city. I get a little defensive. Sorry.’ Rey mumbles with a blush developing high on her cheeks.

‘No it’s okay. I get it. So Rey, where are you from?’ Finn smiles warmly and they continue on their way.

‘Arizona. But originally England.’ She answers with a small smile on her lips as she hooks her thumbs into the straps of her backpack.

‘England? Wow. What are you doing in the States? Did you move here? Of course you moved here…..’ Finn rambles and Rey finds it endearing at how awkward he is.

‘Yeah I moved here when I was six or seven.’ She replies, but her shoulders slump at the vague memories of her childhood that fill her mind.

‘So what are you doing in NYC?’

‘I’m going to be studying Mechanical Engineering at NYU.’ She explains and Finn looks surprised.

‘You’re going to be studying Mechanical Engineering?’ He wonders and Rey frowns, her jaw twitching, ready to unleash a scathing response.

‘I don’t mean anything by it. I’m just surprised that’s all.’ Finn quickly adds and Rey’s eyes narrow.

‘I grew up on a scrap yard so it just seemed like a right fit.’ She supplies coolly.

Finn nods in reply, and they walk in silence the rest of the way, before they find themselves outside of Starkiller Records. Rey spots a sign in the window by the door for a job.

‘Hey Finn. Has that vacancy been filled?’ She quickly asks, her heart beginning to race as he glances at the advert while unlocking the door.

‘What, oh that. No. Why are you interested?’ Finn turns to look at her as he pushes the door open, letting BB8 in first.

‘I need a job.’ She answers honestly, desperation creeping into her tone.

‘Well I’m not the right person to ask-‘

‘Who is?’

‘Poe’s the Manager, but he’s out at the moment. But they should be back soon.’ Finn tells her as they walk into the store.

Rey looks around at the rows and rows of vinyl records, she’s never seen so many all in one place. She’s never owned any records herself, and music has always been something that played in the background, but she never really paid attention to.

‘You said they?’ Rey muses as she brushes her fingers over the edges of the covers as she approaches the counter Finn has plonked himself behind, once he’d ushered the Jack Russell up into an office at the back.

‘Yeah, Poe and Kylo.’

‘Kylo?’

‘Owner.’

Rey nods, taking on the latest piece of information provided. She looks over at Finn as he begins to type on a laptop.

‘Poe? Your bossfriend?’ She teases and Finn looks up at her embarrassment on his face.

‘So what’s it like dating your boss then?’ She teases and Finn says nothing. He doesn’t have to. The look on his face says it all- total and utter love.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey has been wandering around the record store for over half an hour and in that time there have been five customers, who all address Finn by name and chat happily with him while he processes their purchases.

The door rings open and she glances over her shoulder to see two men enter the store carrying a brown cardboard box each. One is of average height and conventionally handsome, and the other one is quite a bit taller with a shock of dark hair. They appear to be deep in conversation as they move with ease down the main aisle to the counter.

‘Hey babe.’ The shorter of the two addresses Finn, and Rey notices that he gazes adoringly at the handsome Latino man – he must be Poe.

The taller man doesn’t speak to Finn; he simply nods in recognition – he must be Kylo. Rey can’t see his face too clearly, but she can see that he’s fairly pale and has an aquiline nose.

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself to approach them and the question of the vacant position, but before she can they’ve disappeared through a door behind the counter. She sighs.

‘Hey Poe. This is Rey. She’s here about the position.’ Finn says loudly glancing between Rey and the room the two men disappeared into – from the looks of it a storeroom.

Poe reappears in the doorway and looks at Rey. A warm and friendly smile spreads across his lips as he steps out of the room. Kylo steps into the doorway his arms raised and braced against the doorframe. Rey’s eyes are instantly drawn to him.

Her heart skips a beat and her breath catches in her throat. He’s broad shouldered, and his muscles are barely contained beneath the tight grey t-shirt he’s clearly been poured into. The t-shirt’s ridden up, giving her a peek of toned pale skin and a trail of dark hair dipping beneath his black jeans.

Rey drags her eyes up to his face. He has the most inviting pink pouty lips and a scar that splits his face in two. She knows that she’s staring and that clearly makes him uncomfortable as he gulps and looks down at the floor, before disappearing back into the storeroom.

‘Rey. I’m Poe, the Manager of this fine establishment. So you’re interested in the job?’ Poe breaks her gaze and she smiles her most friendly smile at him.

‘Yeah, I’m interested.’ She answers, her eyes snatching another look at the storeroom, trying to sound casual.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter recap: 
> 
> Rey has moved to NYC and lands herself a job at Starkiller Records, meeting Finn, Poe and BB8 on the way. And not to mention the tall, dark and handsome owner Kylo Ren.
> 
> Chapter Summary:
> 
> It's Rey's first day but it doesn't go as well as she hoped. Kylo hides away and when he does appear things aren't exactly friendly between him and his new employee, not when he seems to rub her up the wrong way by simply opening his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have chosen to give this AU fic a go - it's much appreciated as are the kudos', comments and bookmarks - they're like water!!!
> 
> Enjoy!? :D

o-o-o-o-o

It’s the first day of Rey’s new job. Poe told her to come in for some on the job training and then get stuck in. And so far Rey has been relishing the challenge. Poe has explained how to use the register, about checking stock and stock rotation. And he’s guided her around the storeroom, and now she is out front with butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach as Poe disappears into the office, leaving her out front on her own.

There’s a young trendy couple browsing the vast collection of vinyl in between kisses. Rey bites her lips together and glances down at the counter, idly wringing her fingers together.

‘Ah young love.’ Poe whispers as he steps in next to her, his warm brown eyes flitting between the couple and Rey. She giggles softly, feeling a blush forming on her cheeks.

‘So Rey, do you have anyone special in your life?’ Poe enquires, his tone playful yet interested.

‘No.’ Rey shakes her head, adverting her eyes from Poe’s handsome face and suppressing a wistful smile.

‘What? A pretty girl like you doesn’t have them beating down your door?’

‘I never said I didn’t have them beating down my door. I just said I don’t have a special someone.’ She fires back at him and he chuckles, his eyes crinkling in the corners while flashing his brilliant white teeth.

‘Touché. Touché. So if you’ve not already with someone, are you looking?’ Poe asks, his eyes narrowing a tiny fraction.

Rey lets out a giggle crossed with a gasp, as she feels embarrassed under Poe’s intrigue. She’s always been a fairly closed person, not one to trust easily. But there’s something so warm and inviting about Poe that she feels she can trust him with the truth.

‘Maybe.’ Rey blushes, keeping her eyes down and hiding her shy smile.

‘Ah so you are looking then?’ Poe grins, leaning on his forearms on the counter.

‘Perhaps.’

‘So, what’s your type? No, no actually let me guess. Tall, dark, handsome and……Latino? Like me.’ Poe grins wickedly with a saucy wink and Rey can’t help but laugh out loud.

‘Something like that.’ Rey murmurs as she allows her eyes to drift toward the door of the office where she knows Kylo is.

‘As cute as you are my bella, I’m sorry to tell you but my heart belongs to another. And that another has just walked in to whisk me away for a late lunch.’ Poe tells her dramatically, arm and hand gestures aplenty as Finn walks toward them with a confused expression on his face.

‘Oh dear, just what am I going to do. You’ve broken my heart, just how will I ever get over you?’ Rey mocks, placing her hand on her heart and firing a devastated look at Poe.

‘Huh are you trying to steal my boyfriend already? You’ve only been here a matter of hours and already I’ve got competition.’ Finn joins in the teasing, pretending to look horrified by Rey’s brazen attempt to snatch Poe.

‘Don’t blame me, it was all him.’ Rey laughs, pointing at Poe who looks scandalized.

The three of them all laugh happily and already Rey feels like she’s one of them. She’s never had friends, or anyone take time to be interested in her. It’s a warm and fuzzy feeling, yet also unfamiliar.

Poe grabs his jacket from the office and informs Kylo that he’ll be back in an hour and that Rey’s out front so he’s not to leave her alone. She hears Kylo mumble something in reply, as Poe turns and beams at his boyfriend.

The couple head out, telling Rey that they’ll see her in a bit. She’s now alone with only Kylo as a source of help. She’s not seen the owner of the store since she arrived that morning. He was already working in the office when she arrived and the door is closed to keep BB8 inside rather than running amok around the store.

Rey sighs with disappointment. She’d been hoping to see more of him after those tantalizing first glimpses of him when she asked for her job. Images of Kylo Ren had been haunting her every waking moment – and dreams since. She’d been awestruck by his beauty, by his grace, but there was something else. A captivating energy that is reeling her in.

It’s just a shame he isn’t feeling it too.

o-o-o-o-o

After the young saccharin couple made their purchase and left, Rey lets out a little squeal at the fact that she’s just made her first sale.

‘Are you okay?’ Kylo’s voice makes her jump and spin around to face him, her face turning scarlet.

‘Yeah. Yeah. Fine.’ She squeaks, blushing from embarrassment, but keeping the happy smile on her face.

‘You just made your first sale, didn’t you?’ He questions, a smile teasing his lips as he leans against the doorframe of the office, arms folded over his chest and Rey can’t help her eyes drifting down to his biceps.

She nods, looking his dead in the eyes. Kylo coughs and looks away and Rey is sure that she can see the faintest of blushes touching his cheeks.

‘So what did they buy?’ He asks gruffly, before clearing his throat.

‘Huh?’ Rey furrows her brows in confusion as to why he cares.

‘The couple. What did they choose?’ Kylo asks having quickly regained his composure.

‘Oh, um. That. Yeah. Uh Neon Bible Arcade Fire.’ She mumbles at him with a shrug, not even sure which is the name of the artist or the album.

Kylo nods and steps forward, Rey straightens up. Her arms folding over her chest as she looks at his face as he gets closer and closer. She’s confused by his interest, but keeps her mouth closed.

He stops right next to her and reaches beneath the counter before pulling out a hardback A4 notebook and opens it out on the counter.

‘I’m guessing Poe didn’t explain about the book did he?’ He enquires, pulling a pen from on top of the register, his arm getting very close to her.

Rey gulps at his proximity, trying to keep her eyes down as he leans over and writes something in the book. But she finds herself staring intently at the strong muscles of his forearm and desire coils in her stomach – a both familiar and unfamiliar feeling.

‘With every sale you need to write down what you sold in the book.’ He tells her, glancing up at her from the corner of his eye.

‘Why?’ Rey blurts confused seeing as the sale goes through the register.

Kylo snaps his head round to look at her, a scowl on his lips.

‘Because _I_ like to know what records sell better than others.’ He snaps, straightening up and looking down his nose at her.

‘Can’t you just find that out from there?’ She mutters, gesturing toward the register, her brows knitted together in even more confusion.

Kylo doesn’t say a word as he slams the book close, glaring at her. He shoves it back beneath the counter before storming off into his office. Rey lets out the breath she’d been holding and glances over at the office. Kylo has left the door open; obviously doesn’t trust her then.

Rey sighs heavily. She’d wanted to impress Poe but more so Kylo – he is the owner after all. But so far she’s not getting off to the best of starts with Kylo, and they’ve only spoken once.

o-o-o-o-o

Around ten minutes before Poe is due back from lunch Kylo re-emerges from his hideout and stands awkwardly at the other end of the counter. He runs his hand seemingly nervous through his hair, his eyes down cast and he bites his full bottom lip before glancing up at her.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you before about the book. It was unnecessary and I was out of order.’ Kylo states, his voice a little shaky but Rey can hear the honesty and see it through the slight pink flush across his pale face.

‘You were out of order. But thank you for apologizing.’ Rey answers and Kylo nods, glancing up at her.

‘So, um. What are you going to be studying? Your degree that is? Poe said you were going to college in the fall.’ Kylo asks, his awkwardness still clear as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand, avoiding her gaze.

Rey bites back her smile, there is something so disarming, cute and charming about how awkward this fully grown hunk of a man is when all he’s doing is idly chatting with is employee.

‘Mechanical engineering.’ Rey tells him proudly, but her smile fades a little when she sees the surprise and skepticism on his face.

‘You? You’re doing mechanical engineering? But-‘ He flusters, the look of wonder on his face, but also the hints of a grin.

‘But what huh? But “you’re just a girl?” I should be studying baking or something womanly? That I shouldn’t be studying something I’m good at, passionate about? Huh? Because of my gender? Is that it?’ Rey loudly interrupts before Kylo even finishes his word and she scowls fiercely at him.

Before Kylo has chance to reply the bell about the door jingles as Poe and Finn return to the store, full of chatter.

That’s a cue for Kylo to slip back into the office, pulling the door closed behind him, shaking his head, stunned by the turn of events. He just got dressed down without really getting a word out. He slumps bemused in his chair as BB8 comes and sniffs his boots.

‘What just happened?’ He murmurs, leaning down to scratch behind the pup’s ear.

Rey glares at the closed office door. Her nostrils are flaring, her jaw is tight and her eyes are angry at the mirth she is sure she saw in Kylo’s eyes when she said what her degree is in.

‘Hey, how are you doing?’ Poe smiles as he joins her behind the counter while Finn leans on the other side.

‘Fine.’ Rey smiles, it’s half genuine and half forced.

She tells herself that she’s not going to let Kylo Ren’s narrow mindedness ruin her first day or her budding friendship with Poe or Finn.

But something like regret and disappointment curls deep in her stomach as he mind wanders to the man once again hiding in the office.

 

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors - if you see something let me know :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter recap: 
> 
> Rey's first day doesn't go exactly well when she bites Kylo's head off without him even getting a word in. But she's enjoying her new job.
> 
> Chapter 3 summary:
> 
> Rey's feeling guilty and resolves to sort it out. But Kylo Ren is just a surprising mystery and now it's Rey's turn to be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos', bookmarks and hits :D <3 to you all!!!
> 
> Not entirely happy with this chapter, think it's a little disjointed but here it is all the same.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> I also know nothing about mechanical engineering so don't quote me in ref to anything I wrote about it.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey takes a deep breath as she grabs the handle of the door.

It’s been a couple of days since since Kylo Ren insulted her about her choice of degree. Well, he tried to insult her, but Rey cut him off, before he even had chance to belittle her. And then he hid in the office for the rest of her shift. And she’s not seen him since. Whenever she asked where he was Poe just mumbled “busy”, “he’s around” or “out”. Yet Rey hadn’t seen him once.

She might have overstepped the mark, verbally attacking him like that, especially as he’s her employer, but she’s had enough of guys underestimating and insulting her. No matter how attractive, mysterious and intense they are. And Kylo Ren is all those things rolled into one.

Rey knows that she should probably apologise, especially if she wants to keep her job that is. And she really does. She just needs to find him first.

It’s nearly 9am and she’d not had time to grab breakfast or even a drink. Living in a hostel is hardly ideal and Rey had only just managed to grab a quick shower before having to sprint to the subway and just getting the train, with the doors closing right behind her.

She knows that it’s her and Finn this morning, and she hopes that Kylo is around. Her hopes are lifted when she steps into the store and sees him disappear into the office, but then he closes the door behind him. And her hopes start to jangle in worry.

‘Hey.’ Finn grins from behind the counter as Rey makes her way through the store.

‘Hi.’ She smiles as she rounds the counter, pulling her backpack off and dumping the bag on the bottom shelf.

‘You okay?’ Finn enquires as she notices that he’s reading a textbook on counseling.

‘Yeah fine, you?’ She nods, glancing over her shoulder at the door to the office, and her stomach churns nervously.

‘Yeah.’ Finn mumbles as he keeps his eyes on the book he’s reading.

‘What are you reading?’

‘Oh, getting some prep in for my evening classes. I’m going to be a counselor. Trying to get ahead of the game.’ Finn smiles proudly and Rey can’t help but smile warmly back at him.

o-o-o-o-o

It had been a fairly quiet first hour and Rey can’t hide the hunger pangs that sounded from her stomach as she wandered around the store straightening the crooked vinyl and checking on the stock.

Suddenly the door to the office opens and Kylo steps out. He looks straight at her before adverting his eyes. Finn looks over at him, and Rey thinks for a moment that Kylo is going to tell Finn off for reading while on his dime.

But he doesn’t utter a word as he steps round the counter and out the door as if the hounds of hell were hot on his heels.

Rey lets out a sigh when she hears the bell jingle and the door close, missing her chance to apologise about her outburst. Yet her heart is racing and her legs feel a little shaky, as worry spins in her mind that he was going to say something about her outburst the other day. Worried that he was going to sack her. Instead he didn’t say a word as he glided past her without a second glance.

o-o-o-o-o

Around fifteen minutes later Kylo walks back in, with a tray of cups and a brown paper bag hanging from his fingers. He looks over at Rey – who has now relocated to stand next to Finn as he makes rough notes in his notebook.

‘I got drinks and pastries.’ Kylo croaks as he pauses the other side of the counter, standing directly in front of Rey. She looks up at his face, startled, and seeing the tips of his ears are red.

‘I didn’t know what you’d like so I got you Earl Grey tea. Milk, no sugar.’ Kylo addresses her directly as he places the white Styrofoam cup in front of her. Her eyes widen and her lips part – he’s got how she likes her tea exactly right.

‘Tha-thank you.’ She mutters dumbfounded, all thoughts of apologizing leaving her head thanks to her shock.

Kylo nods once, his lips curling upwards a little as he places a cup in front of Finn, who eagerly accepts the drink with a mumbled thanks before taking a sip and sighing with contentment.

Kylo places the bag of baked goods onto the counter and looks up at Rey before looking into the bag.

‘Have whatever you want.’ He tells her quickly and Finn is first to act, looking into the bag before reaching in and retrieving a pain au chocolat in a napkin.

Rey looks up at Kylo who watches her with a mix of expectancy and nerves before she pulls the bag toward her a little. She looks inside to find a blueberry muffin and a butter croissant at the bottom. She snatches a nervous glance up at Kylo, but his face gives nothing away as he watches her, his gaze so intense and direct.

Hesitantly she reaches inside the bag, chewing on the inside of her cheek and her nerves flitting in her stomach. She takes out the blueberry muffin, placing it on the counter in front of her. Finn pauses mid bite looking up at Kylo and expecting an explosion.

But it doesn’t come. Instead the man simply picks up the bag, smiles softly and walks around the counter and disappears into the office with his coffee and croissant, closing the door behind him.

‘What? Did I do something wrong, _again_?’ Rey groans quietly as she peels the wrapper off the muffin.

‘Oh nothing.’ Finn mumbles as he bites into his pastry to try and avoid saying anymore.

‘Finn.’ Rey hisses as she pulls a small chunk of muffin and pops it into her mouth – blueberry muffins are her absolute favourite.

‘It’s nothing.’ Finn shakes his head and she can see his embarrassment.

‘Tell me. Now.’ Rey insists, turning to face him, her eyes urgently scanning his face for any hint that she’s done something she shouldn’t have.

‘The-the blueberry muffin. It’s Kylo’s favourite.’ Finn relents quietly, his eyes flitting between her face and the door to the office.

Rey sighs, closing her eyes and her stomach churns.

‘This was his wasn’t it?’ She grumbles, feeling guilty for having selected the muffin.

‘Yeah. But he should have asked what you wanted. Because now you feel guilty don’t you? And you probably don’t even like tea either do you?’ Finn states, shaking his head with clear annoyance at his boss.

Rey scoffs, a small smile on her lips.

‘No I love tea. He even got it right, I don’t know how.’ She replies, picking up the cup and taking a sip before sighing with contentment.

‘But now I feel bad-‘

‘Don’t. It’s his own fault. He should have just asked. Don’t feel guilty.’ Finn urges, offering her a warm and friendly smile and patting her on the arm to reassure her.

Rey nods looking down at the cup as she places it on the counter. But something catches her eye and she lifts it in front of her face to find that there’s more than just her name written on it.

She lets out a little surprised gasp and smiles at the sight of “I’m sorry” written in green ink. Finn is too engrossed in his breakfast and textbook to be paying her any attention as she looks over at the office door, her heart skipping a beat and a happy smile on her face.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey glances at the clock, tapping her foot against the leg of the stool as she flicks through a music magazine. She’s got twenty minutes till her shift is over.

Finn left an hour earlier and Poe had arrived just before, smoothing his boyfriend with kisses as they parted, muttering about being like ships that pass in the night.

The memory is interrupted by a cough behind her and she spins around to find Kylo standing a foot away. How had she not heard him creep up on her is alarming, how can a man of his build not make a single noise.

‘Is everything okay?’ Rey asks nervously, feeling a blush burn across her cheeks as she chews on her bottom lip and glances away.

‘Yeah. Yes.’ Kylo mutters and looks down at the ground with his arms behind his back.

He takes a deep breath, drawing Rey’s gaze back up to his face.

‘I think we got off on the wrong foot the other day. I was just surprised that you’re going to be studying mechanical engineering, that’s all. I wasn’t going to say anything about you being a woman and that you should study womanly subjects. I never meant for you to think I was degrading you. I was just surprised because mechanical engineering was my major, and I don’t meet many people who have an interest in it. So I’m sorry.’ Kylo tells her quickly, obviously worried that she’d interrupt him again.

Rey bites her lips together sheepishly, her eyes looking everywhere but him.

‘I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have assumed that you were about to insult me. I guess it’s a defense mechanism I have, whenever people seem surprised by my interests and my major. I shouldn’t have blown up at you. And thank you for the message.’ Rey tells him honestly.

Kylo gives her a crooked half smile before nodding and looking away, feeling his cheeks warm with a blush. Things are silent between them for a few awkward minutes before Kylo clears his throat and takes a breath. He looks up at her to find Rey fiddling idly with the hem of her t-shirt, but she too is blushing.

‘So, um, have you been reading Marks Standard Handbook for Mechanical Engineers as prep? Or do you prefer Machinery’s Handbook. Personally I preferred Shigley’s Design of Machine Elements and Roark’s Formulas for Stress and Strain.’ Kylo enthuses, stepping closer to her and Rey bites her lips and looks down at her hands, her skin flushing with her embarrassment at the reality of her situation and life.

‘Um, I-I, uh. I haven’t read them. I mean, I don’t have my own copies. I can’t really afford them. I’ve got a tatty copy of Marks, but there are pages missing. I got it at a second hand bookstore just after I got to New York. But I’m saving up to get at least one.’ She rambles incoherently, blushing profusely as Kylo watches her carefully, but says nothing.

He nods and she thinks he’s about to say something when the door opens, drawing both their attention to the potential customer. Rey offers the young man a friendly smile and turns her head to look at Kylo only to find he’s gone and the door to the alley down the side of the store closing.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pulls her backpack on as she chats with Poe – he’s enthusiastically telling her about a film he and Finn watched on TV the night before. Something about a Princess being rescued by a scoundrel and a farm boy from some masked man. She’s not really listening, too distracted with thoughts of her course and all the costs she’d not really considered.

The door to the alley opens and Kylo steps back inside. Rey notices that he’s got a heavy looking bag on his shoulder as he closes the door and steps over to join them.

‘I’m just going to do some….paperwork.’ Poe mutters looking up at his friend then stepping backwards before scurrying off into the office, receiving a barked greeting from BB8.

‘Here. Take this.’ Kylo states as he pulls the bag off his shoulder and offers it to Rey.

‘What is it?’ She enquires, looking up at him and then down at the bag. She can see copies of the books he’d mentioned earlier and her mouth falls open as she looks back up at him.

‘I can’t accept these.’

‘They’re not new. They’re my copies. They might be a little out dated, but at least you’ll have your own copies.’ He mumbles and Rey can see the tips of his ears are red once again.

‘Kylo, I can’t let you give me your books.’

‘You can and you will. I don’t need them anymore. They’re just taking up space. You can put them to use again. Please Rey, just accept them.’ He insists; his tone final and she takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

Kylo places the strap of the bag on her shoulder and she’s instantly weighed down by them.

‘Thank you. I really mean that. Thank you.’ She tells him genuinely touched by his gesture.

Kylo nods as she looks up to meet his eye. They stare at one another for a little longer than they perhaps should, and it’s broken when Kylo inhales deeply through his nose and nods, stepping back and allowing her space to pass.

Rey brushes past him, butterflies quick to her stomach as she feels the heat of his body through his charcoal grey t-shirt. She rounds the counter and is at the door before she knows it.

She can feel a sort of energy, an invisible pull compelling her to look at him, so she does. He’s still standing by the counter with flushed cheeks and an attempt to bite away a happy smile, but it’s clear in his eyes. Rey can’t help but offer him a toothy smile before grabbing the door and stepping out into the street.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> If you spot an error or mistake let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter recap:
> 
> Kylo apologised with books, tea and a muffin. Rey apologised too and a calm seemed to settle between them.
> 
> Chapter four summary:
> 
> Poe likes to sing and dance. Kylo catches Rey out in a lie, but it doesn't end well for him. And Rey learns more about Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos', hits and bookmarks - they're yummy food that gives me writing energy.
> 
> The song I envisioned Poe singing to is Duele el corazon by Enrique Iglesias and Wisin
> 
> Also sorry if the Spanish is wrong - I don't speak the language so if it's wrong feel free to correct me :(

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is shimmying down the aisle to the music pouring out the speakers fitted into the ceiling. She doesn’t recognize it, probably because she doesn’t recognize any music really. It wasn’t something she was exposed to when she was a kid. Her foster Father Unkar Plutt said it was a distraction and refused to allow the radio to be on. Distraction meant less productivity in his mind and that was unacceptable. So she only ever heard at the supermarket or school.

Poe is bobbing his head and singing away along to the song. He hops off the stool and quickly makes his way around the counter over to Rey. He wraps an arm around her waist and grabs her hand and together they sway and haphazardly ‘dance’ down the aisle all the while Poe sings along to the song in Spanish.

Rey giggles, her smile wide on her face as Poe spins her around and the couple of customers in the store are watching them dance around, happy and amused smiles on their faces. But they're not the only ones. Kylo stands just inside the office mouthing the words to himself as he watches Poe spin Rey around, a delighted expression on her face.

When the song ends Poe pulls her into his arms for a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek. He bows with a happy grin on his face and Rey giggles, feeling a blush on her cheeks as she looks around the store to find the two customers politely and silently applauding them.

Rey’s gaze moves across to the office door to find Kylo now leaning against the frame, his arms folded over his broad chest and an amused sort of smirk on his lips.

‘Bravo.’ He chuckles as Poe heads back over to the counter, plopping himself back down on the stool as Rey remains standing awkwardly in the middle of the aisle, red faced and staring at her employer.

Kylo pulls himself up off the frame and begins heading in her direction. She gulps, her heart beating a loud drum in her chest as he walks slowly toward her, his fingers brushing over the records, casting her sly glances.

‘So Rey. What kind of music do you like?’ He asks as he stops a few feet away from her as the customers move around the peripheral of her vision.

‘Um…..’ She gulps heavily, feeling her blush get hotter and hotter on her cheeks. She looks down, fingers nervously curling and uncurling.

‘This.’ She eventually mutters quietly and Kylo looks up toward the ceiling.

‘Enrique Iglesias?’ He asks, looking back down at her, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Rey nods, her eyes fixed on the ground.

‘So you speak Spanish?’ He enquires and Rey bites her lips together.

‘Kind of had to. The scrapyard was by the Mexican boarder. We had a lot of Spanish speaking customers.’ She explains proudly.

‘Do you?’ She asks almost as an after thought.

‘Yeah. Especially when you’ve know him as long as I have.’ Kylo snickers, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

‘Hey, _I_ heard that.’ Poe calls out.

‘You were meant to.’ Kylo snickers and Poe shakes his head.

‘So, you like this. What else?’ Kylo turns his attentions back to Rey and she squirms on the spot having believe that he’d been distracted enough by the talk of Spanish to have forgotten his original question.

‘Oh, anything really. A bit of this. A bit of that.’ She shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant and indifferent. Like she had broad musical interests that simply meant she couldn’t name a favourite.

‘Anything? So there’s no particular artist that you like more than anyone else?’ He pushes, and Rey steps closer to the shelves and begins to fiddle with a record.

She shakes her head and Kylo looks at her puzzled, watching her fingers run back and forth over the record.

‘Uh, what about you? Do you have a favourite record?’ Rey asks, hoping that this will shift his attention from her.

‘I have a few.’ He replies and Rey glances up at him to find that her fingers captivate him, she stops consciously.

‘Like what?’

‘Beastie Boys’ Paul’s Boutique. Pink Floyd’s Dark Side of the Moon. Miles Davis’ Kind of Blue. The Rolling Stones Exile on Main Street. The Beatles Revolver and Jeff Buckley Grace.’ He tells her and she nods along to each word, trying to make him think she knows who and what he’s talking about.

‘Oh, I forgot one British Arizona Girl She’s a Big Fat Liar.’ He adds with a wicked smirk and Rey’s eyes dart up to his face.

‘Huh?’

‘Rey did you even know any of those artists and records I named?’ His voice drops lower as he leans a fraction toward her.

Rey gulps and takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She shakes her head.

‘None of them?’

She shakes her head again, feeling completely embarrassed and ashamed, clearly he thinks she should have heard of them, but she simply hasn’t.

‘Not even The Beatles? Or The Rolling Stones?’ He asks, his voice going up a pitch with surprise and exasperation.

‘No. None of them. I’m sorry I’m not some sort of music connoisseur like you. But not everyone is clearly rich enough to own their own record store, let alone records. Some of us grew up without anything to their name.’ Rey barks, full of anger and shame as she pushes past him, round the counter and grabbing her bag from the shelf, before she storms out of the store through the side door.

Kylo watches her aghast before looking over at Poe.

‘Bien hecho compañero.’ Poe shakes his head as he hops off the stool and rushes over to the door and disappears outside.

‘Rey. REY, wait.’ Poe calls after her as he jogs toward the street, catching sight of her as she turns the corner.

She pauses, allowing Poe to catch up with her.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks looking at her as she pouts with her arms crossed over her chest.

‘Fine.’ She snaps and sees Poe flinch and now she feels guilty along with angry.

‘You know he didn’t mean anything by it, don’t you? He didn’t mean to imply anything.’ Poe begins and Rey scowls at him stopping him in his tracks.

‘If he didn’t mean anything by it, then why isn’t he standing here instead of you?’ She snaps tears burning the back of her eyes.

‘Because he’s a dumbass. Look Rey, for all his intelligence Kylo doesn’t really know how to speak to people.’

‘You don’t say.’ Rey mutters and Poe smiles.

His warm infectious smile makes her smile in reply and he hooks his arm through hers.

‘What do you say to us grabbing some lunch. Leave him to stew a while, huh?’ Poe suggests with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rey nods and the pair of them head off down the street, arm in arm.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits down opposite Poe and picks up her chicken salad sandwich on seeded brown bread, as Poe already munches on his ham and cheese toastie.

‘I don’t know what it is about him. He just….’ Rey trails off, lowering her sandwich back down.

‘Winds you up?’ Poe offers and Rey’s eyes fly up to meet his, her lips parting in surprise by his words.

‘Yeah, I guess.’ She mumbles, turning her attention to her sandwich.

‘Don’t worry about it. Kylo has that natural ability. He doesn’t mean it, but he often ends up rubbing up people the wrong way without even trying. With guys it’s usually because he’s pretty intimidating. His height and his build. The way he carries himself, guys don’t like that. They feel threatened. And with women, well what can I say about that.’ Poe scoffs a naughty smirk on his lips and Rey’s heart flutters in her chest, she’s sure she’s blushing profusely as she leans forward.

‘What about women?’ She asks quietly trying not to seem too interested. But her palms are suddenly sweating as she places her bitten sandwich back down on the plate.

‘They kind of throw themselves at him no matter where he goes. There’s just something about him that draws them in. He has a presence, a sort of energy about him. And that scar. Women dig a scar apparently. I guess it makes them think he’s some sort of bad boy.’

‘Is he? A bad boy that is?’ Rey trails off, chewing on the inside of her cheek and looking away.

Poe’s eyes narrow as he watches her carefully.

‘No, not anymore. I mean he’s had his moments. A lot of them, more than most. Still does sometimes when he doesn’t engage his brain and lives on impulse. But deep down he’s just a complete and utter nerd.’ Poe explains and Rey nods slowly, and he continues to watch her, a faint smile on his lips.

‘Oh and please don’t ever get him started about mechanical engineering when I’m around, I beg you.’ Poe sniggers, a knowing look in his eyes.

‘I’ll try not to.’ She quips before picking her sandwich up again and taking a thoughtful bite with Poe watching her carefully, suspicion in his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> As always let me know what you think or things you want to point out - I don't have anyone beta so I don't always see things that were wrong etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four recap:
> 
> Poe sings + dances!! Kylo proves to be a musical snob, upsetting Rey in the process but she learns a few things about her tall, dark, handsome boss.
> 
> Chapter five summary:
> 
> A guy hits on Rey. Kylo is jealous. Rey goes on a date. It doesn't end nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, kudos' everything :D
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter and I think some of you aren't going to like it.
> 
> This was a quick edit so unchecked - if you find any errors or mistakes let me know :)

o-o-o-o-o

It’s a really hot August day in the store. The air conditioning is on full blast but still Rey’s dress is clinging to her skin and making her feel icky and uncomfortable.

Rey’s attempting to do the New York Times crossword puzzle in the paper Kylo had left on the counter, but it’s not going very well. She’s flicking her pen against the counter trying to figure out the name of a Scandinavian tree.

She’s the only one out front, Kylo is doing paperwork in the office, so she put on one of Poe’s Enrique Iglesias records and is bopping her head along to the beat.

Her pen lid finally works it’s way off and skits across the floor of the store. Rey hops off the stool and casually walks around the counter, she’s in no hurry, there are no customers.

She crouches down to retrieve the lid when she hears the door open and she’s greeted with a pair of sun kissed legs and boat shoes. Rey looks up the length of the person now standing right in front of her. Past beige shorts, a bottle green polo shirt and settling on a pair of blue eyes.

‘Hey. You okay down there?’ The young man asks and Rey instantly blushes, he’s very handsome with his perfect white teeth, tanned skin and sandy hair that’s slightly bleached from the sun.

‘What?’ She mumbles still looking up at him and he smiles.

‘Rey.’ Kylo calls from behind the counter and she spins her head around to face him, seeing the slight narrowing of his eyes as he looks at the young man.

‘Sorry. My pen lid.’ Rey mutters as she stands up with her pen lid in hand, before brushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear and casting a glance at the customer before hurrying back behind the counter.

Kylo is staring at the man, threat, anger and panic coiling in his stomach, his jaw is tight as his hands ball into fists at his side. Rey either hasn’t noticed or she’s ignoring it as she sits back down on the stool, a smile on her lips.

The young man approaches the counter and smiles at Rey before looking cautiously at Kylo who’s just standing there, staring at him.

‘How can I help you?’ Rey asks cheerfully.

‘It’s my Grandmother’s birthday next month, and I want to get her the entire Vera Lynn collection. She’s English. Was a war baby. She loves to sit there in her sunroom in the Hamptons,’ Kylo scoffs and Rey side eyes him, ‘and listen to music from the 30’s, 40’s and 50’s. Classics. But they’re all on CD, but nothing quite beats the sound and the feel of listening to a vinyl. I’m sure you appreciate that.’ The customer looks up at Kylo who’s just looking back at him, mockery and disdain in his eyes.

‘Yeah. Sure.’ Kylo eventually says after Rey turns her head to look up at him.

‘So, is there any chance you have all of them, or some of them, or you could get them for me?’ The young man asks, looking between Rey and Kylo hopefully.

Kylo just stares at the man.

‘Kylo.’ Rey shakes her head as she looks up at him.

‘Sure. I can get them. If you leave me your contact details I’ll look at what I can get and when, and give you a price.’ Kylo replies robotically, his eyes not leaving the customers face.

‘Great. That’s great. Here let me write that down for you.’ He enthuses as Rey offers him a piece of paper and her pen.

He writes down his e-mail and cell number and hands the paper to Rey with a warm smile.

‘Thanks.’ She smiles back, still blushing slightly.

‘Oh um. I’m Timothy. I guess that’s kinda important for you to know. You know, what with you guys helping me out.’ Timothy rambles, and Rey finds it quite endearing as she sees a tinge of pink high on his cheekbones.

‘I’m Rey. And this is Kylo.’ Rey introduces herself and the man rooted to the spot next to her and Timothy smiles politely at them both.

‘So, um, are you guys you know….together?’ Timothy enquires, his blush only increasing and Rey lets out a strangled gasping laugh, now her face flushes deeper.

‘No. No. Kylo’s my boss. He’s the owner.’ Rey replies, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous as she shuffles on the stool, biting her bottom lip and snatching a quick look at Kylo, who has a deflated expression on his face.

‘I’ve um, got things…….paperwork. In the office.’ He grumbles before stepping away, looking at Rey who looks downwards, before disappearing into the office, but he doesn’t close the door.

Instead he leans back against the wall, out of sight of the store and rests his head back, cursing himself under his breath.

‘So Rey. How do you fancy going on a date with me?’ Timothy asks directly, straightening up and looking confident now Kylo is out the way.

‘Oh, um. I, uh.’ She mumbles, wringing her fingers nervously in her lap, her palms sweating from more than just the heat.

She bites her lips together and feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, nerves and confusion welling in her stomach.

‘Sorry, you’ve got a boyfriend haven’t you? Forget I asked, I was just lost in the moment because you’re so pretty.’ Timothy gushes and Rey lets out a tiny gasp while Kylo shakes his head at the guys chat up line, his hands forming fists once again.

‘No I’m not seeing anyone. And sure, yeah I’d like to go on a date with you.’ Rey smiles warmly at him, agreeing despite the anguish in her heart that it’s not the man she really wants to date, the man who doesn’t seem to notice her existence.

‘Great. That’s great. Are you free tonight? I know a fantastic little Italian. It’s usually booked up weeks in advance, but I know for me they’ll make room.’ Timothy proudly tells her, his eyes lit up and he’s clearly posturing.

‘Um, sure. Yeah. Tonight.’ Rey nods a little too much, trying to disguise her reservations and nerves.

‘Wonderful. I’ll pick you up at 6.30? If you just let me know your address.’

Rey’s face falls; she doesn’t want to tell him she is still living in a hostel before she can move into halls of residence. Only Kylo knows that and he’s not said a word about it.

‘Um, why don’t I meet you there. I don’t want to inconvenience you. And I’d prefer to make my own way.’ Rey states firmly, her face turning a darker shade of pink as she tries to grab a little bit of control.

‘Oh, okay. Yeah, that’s fine. If that’s what you want to do. Here let me write you the address.’ He mutters, picking up the pen and writing the name and address of the restaurant on the paper with his contact information on.

‘Great. I’ve got your contact number if there’s a problem. I’ll see you later then.’ Rey flusters, feeling completely self-conscious.

‘Yeah. I’ll see you later Rey.’ Timothy smiles before walking out of the store.

Rey lets out a long breath before turning to look over at the office door and biting her bottom lip. Suddenly Kylo strides out, tension clear in his face and body as he refuses to look at her.

‘I’m going out. Finn will be here later. Enjoy your date.’ Kylo hisses with clear venom but he’s out the door before she can react.

Rey sighs loudly as the side door slams shut.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So why don’t we go back to my place? I live in a five million dollar loft near here. I bet you’ve never seen anything so expensive?’ Timothy sneers as he grabs Rey’s hand, as they leave the Italian restaurant in midtown Manhattan.

She tries to pull it away, but his grip is tight. Instead he pulls her closer to him, and she collides with his chest. She gasps and looks up at his face, and sees a dark look in his eyes.

‘I don’t think so.’ Rey snaps.

‘Come on. We’ll have fun. It’ll be just you and me. I bet you’ve never been fucked overlooking the Museum of Modern Art before, have you?’ He snickers, and Rey pushes him away, managing to break his grip on her wrist this time.

‘You’re disgusting.’ She hisses, stepping back away from him.

‘Oh come off it. You and I both knew where this was going when you agreed to go out with me. Don’t play the innocent with me Rey.’

‘I didn’t agree to anything other than dinner.’

‘And you’re dessert.’ He quips, a wicked glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

‘Get away from me.’ Rey snaps, continuing to walk backwards away from him, checking over her shoulder every now and then.

Timothy shakes his head, his expression becoming darker.

‘You’re a fucking tease aren’t you? You think you’re so fucking special with you’re Queenly accent. But you know what, you’re nothing. Nothing but a cheap nasty frigid tease. I don’t know why I wasted my money on _you_. Clearly you’d prefer to be fucked over the counter by your creepy ass boss.’ He spits and snarls stepping closer to her, hand waving and anger clear in his contorted face.

‘I said get away from me.’ Rey cries as she pushes him back, hard enough for him to stumble into the wall, he doesn’t hit his head, but it does startle him.

Rey spins on her heels and sprints down the street, not daring to look back. She runs down into the subway, her nerves jangling, panic rising and eyes watering. She presses herself to the cool wall, trying to clam her breathing and racing heart, but it’s beating ten to the dozen.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Rey!’ Kylo gasps when he finds her standing on his doorstep at nearly midnight.

‘Hey. I-I don’t want to go back to the hostel.’ She mumbles, eyes fixed on the ground and chewing her bottom lip.

‘Um, okay. What happened? Did he hurt you?’ Kylo questions, his voice turning angry and her eyes fly up to his face, cast in shadow.

‘What? No. No. He was just a-‘

‘Dick?’ Kylo interjects a sneer in his voice and a faint smile on his lips.

‘Yeah. He was a total dick.’ Rey smiles ruefully, but in his company she's starting to relax and calm.

‘Come in.’ Kylo nods as he steps aside letting her brush past him and head up the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo’s apartment is fairly sparse, but surprisingly homely. The kitchen, dining and living area is open plan with a worn brown couch in the heart of the open room.

Rey looks around to see that one wall is covered entirely with shelves of records, apart from an old record player sat proudly in the middle of them all.

Kylo stands by the door just watching her looking around at his home. He feels surprisingly self-conscious as she heads over to his vinyl, running the tips of her fingers over the spines.

‘You have a lot of records.’ She says as she looks over them, some of them are a little more worn than others.

‘Yeah. I guess you could say it’s an addiction.’ He mumbles, heading over to the kitchen.

‘Do you want a drink?’ He asks her and she smiles faintly at herself.

‘No, I’m good. I’m kinda tired.’ She admits sheepishly.

‘Oh, yeah. Um, I’ll show you to the spare room. There’s a sofa bed in there. I’ll get you a sheet and a pillow.’ He mutters, and Rey sees that the tips of his ears are red and she smiles happily, knowing that she’s done that.

She follows him down the short hallway to a room that looks half office/half gym.

‘My room's next door and the bathroom is just there.’ He explains, pointing over his shoulder and Rey nods in response.

‘I’ll just get you those things. Oh, and there’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom.’ He states as he walks over to a closet and retrieves a sheet and pillow.

When he’s standing in front of her again he looks at her very seriously.

‘You’d tell me if he hurt you, wouldn’t you?’ His voice is low and serious.

‘Yes. I’d tell you. But he didn’t. The only thing that got hurt were my feelings and his pride.’ She replies, but brushes her thumb over her wrist that Timothy grabbed.

‘Okay.’ Kylo nods, but doesn’t move away.

‘Thank you for this.’ Rey mutters as their eyes meet and she takes a sharp breath.

She grips his upper arms and rises onto the balls of her feet and presses a kiss to his cheek, feeling the heat of his body and seeing how he tenses a fraction, his arms trapped by the sheet and pillow.

Rey turns her head, brushing her nose against his, their lips only a fraction away, so close she can feel his breath. Her heart is pounding in her chest and there are butterflies kicking up a storm in her stomach.

But Kylo pulls away, his face red and his gaze low as he shoves the sheet and pillow at her.

‘Goodnight Rey.’ He mutters as he hurries down the hall, leaving her standing there, confused and annoyed with herself.

She shakes her head before stepping into his spare room and closes the door behind her.

Kylo sighs loudly as he grips the edge of the sink, his mind reeling from what almost happened. From what he wanted to happen, but couldn’t let happen.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Leave me your thoughts :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five recap:
> 
> Rey went on a date with a guy who asked her out in the store. But he turned out to be a complete and utter jerk. She ended up at Kylo's and he was nothing but a gentleman even when she got a little too close.
> 
> Chapter six summary:
> 
> Rey confesses. Kylo plots. There's a confrontation. And meatball subs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos', bookmarks and reads - they all mean so much to me and really encourage me to keep trying my best :)

o-o-o-o-o  
‘So are you going to tell me what happened last night?’ Kylo asks as he places a mug of English breakfast tea in front of Rey as she sits nervously at his breakfast bar.

  
She tugs on the sleeves of her denim jacket, refusing to look up at him, fearing his reaction and judgement at her stupid behaviour.

  
‘Rey. What happened? Clearly there was something more than him just being a dick. So tell me, please. I only want to help you.’ He insists and Rey glances up at him, to find Kylo looking down at her, his face a picture of worry and concern.

  
‘Nothing happened, okay. He was just a dick.’ She shrugs, trying to dismiss what happened, but her hand pulling on her sleeve draws his attention.

  
Kylo’s eyes narrow, focused on her action and he takes a deep breath, looking up at her.

  
‘If nothing happened then why do you keep doing that with your sleeve?’ He gestures toward her hand.

  
‘Huh?’ She feigns confusion, but inside her heart starts racing.

  
‘Your sleeve. You keep pulling on it. Rey, what did he do?’ Kylo almost demands, his eyes fixed on her face.  

‘I’m not doing anything.’ She snaps, jumping to her feet.

  
‘Rey, just tell me. What did he do to you?’ Kylo snaps, getting to his own feet, but not moving from the other side of the breakfast bar.

  
‘He grabbed me, okay.’ She barks, showing him her bruised wrist.

  
‘Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it? To hear that I was a complete idiot for agreeing to go on a date with a guy I didn’t even know in the first place. That he was utterly charming and nice during the meal. That I was flattered that he was remotely interested in me? And that he then suddenly changed. That he thought I was just going to sleep with him because he’d brought me dinner. That he hurt me and was rude, and I was so scared, that I didn’t know what to do. That I just shoved him away and ran. When I should have hit him, slapped him, done something other than be scared and run off.’ She confesses, tears streaming down her flush cheeks and Kylo feels like the most awful person in the world for making her tell him.

  
‘Rey-’ Kylo mumbles as he rounds the bar and she steps back, shame clear on her face and he pauses.

  
‘No Kylo, please don’t be nice to me. You’ve already been so nice to me, even when I don’t deserve it. I’m so horrible to you all the time. Always shouting at you and not letting you finish what you want to say.’ She squeaks, before hiccupping alongside her sob.

  
‘Like now?’ He quips a small smile on his face and she realises that she once again interrupted him and gives him a watery smile and a choked chuckle.

  
‘Yeah.  Like now.’ She nods, a wry smile on her lips.

  
‘But seriously I know I was an idiot. I don’t need anyone to point that out. It was a lesson I needed to learn I guess. Not to be so impulsive and rush in. And not to trust pretty rich boys.’ She mumbles wearily, her body still trembling with her hiccups.

  
Kylo nods, but he doesn’t feel better over knowing what happened to her. Not now he knows the truth. That she was hurt and that sleazebag tried to take advantage of her. His anger curls hot in his belly and his jaw tenses as he forces a reassuring smile for her.

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
A couple of days later Kylo keeps an anxious look at the clock. It’s nearly 12. He gets to his feet and steps out into the store. Rey is sat on the stool behind the counter tapping her foot against the leg of the stool in time to the music as she flicks through his/her engineering book.

  
‘Hey, um. Why don’t you go on the lunch run today?’ Kylo mumbles as he steps over to her, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

  
Rey looks up at him, a little startled before narrowing her brows.

  
‘Okay.’ She replies suspiciously as he offers her thirty dollars.

  
‘Great, get whatever you want. Um but you’ll have to go to the Subway down the block. Here’s what I want.’ He urges his voice a little pitchy as he shoves a post-it note at her.

  
Rey takes it as she gets off the stool, looking at him with suspicion as she takes the money.

  
‘Take your time.’ Kylo smiles a little forced as Rey heads for the side door, glancing over her shoulder back at him with a puzzling expression.

  
Kylo smiles in encouragement and Rey steps out into the alley, pulling the door close behind her.

  
The moment she’s out the door he breathes a sigh of relief and a scowl spreads across his lips as he sits down on the stool, looking at his watch. He then looks over at the door, nerves churning in his stomach as he takes a deep breath.

  
It’s 12.05 when the door to the store opens and Timothy struts in, pushing a pair of designer glasses into his hair. Kylo tenses but forces his face to relax.

  
‘Hey Tim.’ Kylo says a little too cheerfully and Timothy scowls at him as he stops the other side of the counter.

  
‘It’s Timothy.’ He sneers, firing a disgusted look at Kylo and seemingly expecting an apology, but he’d be waiting a long time before Kylo says sorry to him.

  
‘So have you got my records?’ Timothy barks, speaking to Kylo as if he’s beneath him.

  
‘Yeah. Here you go.’ Kylo replies as he dumps a cardboard box on the counter in front of the man.

  
‘And that’s all of them?’ He enquires looking up at Kylo with disdain and suspicion.

  
‘All that I could get. Just like the e-mail said.’ Kylo replies coolly as Timothy opens the box and looks inside.

  
He nods in satisfaction of what he can see – a collection of Vera Lynn records in their cellophane wrappers. Timothy reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet as Kylo watches him, trying his best not to grind his teeth.

  
He makes a show of producing a black bankcard – a clear indicator of his wealth, or someone else’s more likely.

  
‘You know I thought Rey would be here?’ He asks, trying to sound casual but failing.

  
‘Yeah?’ Kylo hisses lowly, looking up at the young man as he works on the till.

  
‘Yeah. You know we went on a date a few days ago. I’ll tell you what man, she was really up for it, if you know what I mean?’

  
‘Yeah?’ He plays along, despite the anger rising through him.

  
‘Yeah. She was all over me. Really gagging for it.’ Timothy sneers as Kylo hands him the card machine.

  
‘Is that so?’ Kylo drawls as Timothy punches in his pin number.

  
‘Too right.-‘ He brags as he hands the machine back to Kylo, but Kylo grabs his wrist and squeezes, his eyes dark and staring right at the man.

  
‘Get off me.’ Timothy cries, trying to pull his arm from Kylo’s grasp.

  
‘You seem to have omitted the part where she rejected you and you grabbed her wrist. Just like this.’ Kylo snarls, tightening his grip a little and Timothy yelps in pain.

  
‘Get off me you psycho.’ Timothy yelps, tears forming in his eyes.

  
‘If I see you anywhere near her ever again-‘

  
‘As if I’ll be going anywhere near that frigid bitch again. You’re welcome to her.’ Timothy sneers, despite the fact that Kylo twists his wrist and he screams.

  
Kylo grits his teeth as he looks over Timothy’s shoulder and sees Rey walking in through the store door a happy smile on her face until she sees Timothy. Kylo lets go of the man’s wrist and straightens up, his eyes fixed on Rey’s stunned face.

  
‘What-what are you doing here?’ She stammers, tears flooding her eyes.

  
‘Just leaving.’ He growls as he grabs his box of records.

  
Rey glances at Kylo who is just watching her and then at Timothy as he strides towards her, the box tucked beneath his arm. He pauses, leering at Rey before leaning in a little towards her and seeing her flinch.

  
‘I hope he has more success trying to get into your panties than I did. Clearly freaks are your thing.’ He sneers, as he looks her up and down with disdain before sneering at Kylo and walking off.

  
Rey sees red. As he walks out the door she dashes after him. Kylo sprints round the counter calling her name.

  
‘You fucking bastard.’ Rey snarls as she grabs Timothy’s shoulder and he spins round to face her.

  
‘REY.’ Kylo shouts from the doorway as she slaps Timothy really hard around the face, making his head snap round and leaving a stinging red handprint on his tanned skin.

  
‘You’ll live to regret that you stupid little bitch. You and fucking man child here.’ Timothy hisses, tears in his eyes as he throws his box of records to the floor, just as Kylo gets over to them.

  
‘Stop.’ Kylo snarls as he grabs hold of Rey from behind and pulls her flush against his body and lifts her off her feet.

  
‘Kylo, get off me.’ She barks as she struggles in his grip, hands pushing against his forearms and legs flailing.

  
‘I suggest you get lost.’ Kylo growls at Timothy glaring at him.

  
Timothy takes Kylo’s advice and grabs his box of records and glares at them both before hurrying off down the street.

  
‘Get off me. Now.’ Rey hisses as Kylo walks toward the front door, Rey still in his arms.

  
‘Not until you calm down and don’t do anything stupid.’ He grits as he kicks the door close behind him and with Rey held by just one arm he locks the door and flips the sign.

  
‘Kylo please.’ She sniffles, tears falling from her eyes.

  
He lets her down and she looks pitiful, shoulders sagging and head lolling.

  
‘Are you okay?’ He questions, his voice cracking with trepidation.

  
Rey ignores him, turning further away from him.

  
‘Rey? Talk to me, please.’ Kylo encourages as he steps around her.

  
She sniffles, hugging herself and staring at the floor.

  
‘I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry about him being here. Please you’ve got to believe me.’ He pleads trying to catch her eye, but she refuses to look at him.

  
He carefully and gently pulls her into his arms, pressing her against his chest and hugs her. At first Rey is numb with shock, her mind blanking out. But then she allows herself to relax into him, against him, her eyes drifting close as she breathes in the smell of him. His aftershave. His detergent. Him.

  
‘Him and his grandmother are going to be in for a surprise when they play those records.’ He mumbles, his face blushing and he’s grateful that she can’t see him.

  
‘Why?’ She whispers against his t-shirt feeling completely contented in Kylo’s strong and protective arms.

  
‘Because they’re all death and thrash metal records.’ He smiles knowingly and Rey’s brows furrow for a moment before pulling back to look up at him and finding him grinning down at her.

  
‘Are you serious?’

  
Kylo nods with pride and it’s all worth it because of the beaming happy smile that spreads across Rey’s face.  
‘But won’t you get in trouble?’ She asks, panic on her face as she steps back.

  
‘Let me worry about that.’ Kylo smiles softly, before dropping his gaze to the bag hanging from her arms.  
Rey goes to speak but this time he cuts her off.

  
‘Now how about we eat those while they’re still fresh.’ He states, grabbing the sandwiches and heading toward the counter.

  
Rey watches him walk away and she smiles to herself.

  
‘So what did you get?’ He makes conversation as Rey goes to join him.

  
‘Same as you. A footlong Meatball Marinara.’ Rey tells him proudly as Kylo unwraps one of the sandwiches.

  
‘No way!’ He gasps with surprise, looking at her with wide eyes and then down at the bag.

  
‘Yes way.’ She grins up at him as she grabs the second bag and retrieves the sandwich.

  
Kylo watches her with amazement as she takes a big bite out of the sandwich a challenging look in her eyes.

  
‘Come on, eat up slow coach.’ She teases and it warms Kylo’s heart that she is looking calmer, more composed and not likely to burst into tears.

  
‘Oh is that a challenge?’ He chuckles before taking a bite of his sub.

  
‘Too right. A challenge you’re going to loose.’ She grins, quirking her eyebrows and taking another large bite.

  
She watches as Kylo devours almost a third of his sub in just three bites. She appreciates that he’s trying to take her mind of what happened the other night, and what just occurred. It makes her smile that he’s willing to do that for her.

  
o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> As always please let me know what you think or any pointers etc - my work isn't beta'd and I don't have any sounding boards - it's just me and me alone so I need to know if it's going okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six recap:
> 
> Rey confessed about her date to Kylo. He got his revenge on Timothy and Rey and Kylo bonded over meatball subs!
> 
> Chapter 7 summary:
> 
> Finn and Kylo have a disagreement. Kylo is questioned over Timothy. Rey feels guilty. Kylo has an unwelcome reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you've given. Sorry about not yet answering the comments on chapter six, I was too busy writing this one, :)
> 
> Sorry if the chapter feels rushed - it's unchecked and I'm posting instead of sleeping :/ :)
> 
> Also how do I find someone to be my sounding board/checker/co-brain and how does it work????

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’m telling you man Terminator is a better movie.’ Finn argues shaking his head as he boldly looks up at Kylo, who is standing in the doorway to the office with his arms folded over his chest.

‘No way. Just, no way. No way is Terminator better than Terminator 2: Judgment Day. It’s just not possible.’ Kylo counters, and Rey stops next to Poe. He’s watching with faint amusement at the argument between his boyfriend and friend.

‘What’s going on?’ Rey whispers, as she pulls on her backpack strap.

‘Oh an end of the world discussion on which film is better. Terminator or Terminator 2: Judgment Day.’ Poe tells her lowly as Rey looks back over at Finn and Kylo who are still championing there favourite.

‘And which one do you think is better?’ Rey asks, a playful glint in her eye as Poe looks over at her, a little aghast.

‘You know I can’t answer that.’

‘Coward. Come on Poe. I’ll never tell. Please, pretty please.’ Rey asks sweetly, giving him a charming look.

‘Okay, fine. You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that bella.’ Poe attempts to grumble, but the smile on his face and eyes say he’s happy.

Rey grins.

‘Terminator 2.’ He tells her, his voice so low Rey has to crane her neck to hear.

‘You! Going against Finn?’ Rey gasps, her eyes as big as saucers as she leans against Poe.

‘Well, Kylo’s right. It is a better film.’ He shrugs, turning to look at his boyfriend and feeling his skin starting to burn.

‘What about you? Which do you prefer?’ Poe asks absentmindedly, staring off into the distance.

‘Neither. I haven’t seen either of them.’ Rey mutters, but somehow lound enough for Kylo’s head snap back to look at her, his lips slightly open.

‘You’ve-you’ve never Terminator or Terminatior 2?’ Kylo turns to face Rey, a look of complete and utter disbelief colouring his otherwise pale skin.

‘No.’ She mumbles, feeling small as all three of them stare at her in varying states of astonishment.

She shifts from one foot to the other, eyes cast down at the edge of the counter as she wrings her fingers together.

‘Well, we can solve that. Tonight. We have a movies session. And then Rey can decide which is better. Terminator or Terminator 2.’ Poe declares, wanting to solve the growing disagreement between the two men – it had already been going on for nearly an hour.

‘Um okay. But where?’ Finn asks, looking between Poe and Kylo.

‘Here’ Kylo supplies as he looks around the other’s, and seeing the slight widening of Rey’s eyes and the parting of her lips, despite the fact she’s still looking down at the counter.

‘Okay.’ Poe nods in agreement on behalf of himself and Finn but Kylo is still watching Rey.

‘Rey?’ Finn says before anyone else as he looks over at the young woman.

‘Um, I don’t know. I don’t really want to be going on the subway late-‘

‘You can have the spare room.’ Kylo interrupts and her eyes fire up to meet his, surprised by his offer despite the fact she’d already stayed in his spare room.

‘Oh, okay.’ She squeaks and the front door opens.

‘Kylo Ren?’ A man states loudly and firmly and the three of them look over.

Walking with authority and purpose toward the counter, holding up a Detective’s badge is a gruff looking man in his mid fifties accompanied by a smartly dressed woman in her late thirties.

‘Yes.’ Kylo replies straightening up and dropping his arms to his sides.

‘I’m Detective Johnson and this is Detective Smith. We need to talk to you about an incident that took place here two days ago involving Timothy Rosenblatt.’ The woman tells him coolly, folding her arms over her chest and offering him a challenging look.

‘Okay. What do you want to know?’ Kylo answers and Rey feels guilt churn in her stomach as she bites her bottom lip, her eyes flitting quickly between Kylo and the Detectives.

‘We’d sooner do this down the precinct, if you don’t mind.’ Detective Johnson snipes, her jaw clenching.

‘Not at all.’ Kylo complies and Rey’s mouth falls open as she gawps at him.

He walks around the counter, his arm brushing against Rey’s and it makes her shudder. Kylo looks over at Poe and Poe nods in reply. Rey quickly looks over at Poe, who has a look of disappointment and resignation in his eyes as he lets out a soft sigh. She wants to stop them taking Kylo away, he was only defending her. This is all her fault.

But soon the Detectives and Kylo are out the door and he’s being put into the back of an unmarked car.

‘What’s going on?’ Finn enquires as he looks over at his boyfriend and Poe takes a deep breath.

Rey is feeling frantic as she sprints toward the store door, full of the intention to stop the Detective’s taking Kylo away but she’s too late as the car pulls off just as she yanks the door open and she lets out a frustrated growl.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So tell us what happened between you and Timothy Rosenblatt in your store two days ago?’ Detective Smith asks, looking Kylo straight in the eye.

‘He came in to pay for, and collect an order I made for him. Vera Lynn records for his grandmother’s birthday.’ Kylo replies.

‘What time was this?’ Detective Smith carries on as Detective Johnson appraises Kylo.

‘Five past twelve. I’d e-mailed him asking him to come in at twelve to get his order.’

‘And then what happened?’ Detective Johnson asks, making Kylo look over toward her.

‘I got the box of records, showed them to him. He paid. Then he left.’

‘And that’s it? Okay then, so tell me how did Mr. Rosenblatt end up with a sprained wrist?’ Detective Johnson takes over, her tone clipped and suspicious.

‘I don’t know. Playing sports? Sailing his boat?’ Kylo deadpans and Detective Johnson doesn’t look impressed.

‘Do you think this is funny? Because I don’t. Mr. Rosenblatt is making a complaint against you for assault, and you just sit there as if you don’t have a care in the world making little jokes.’ Detective Johnson sneers, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Kylo.

‘I didn’t do anything to him. I don’t know how he hurt his wrist. He could have been jerking off too much for all I know. What I do know is that _I_ didn’t do anything.’ Kylo continues to keep his cool and his body open for her to read him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Rey would you just chill.’ Poe whispers in her ear as he leans in close to her and she practically shoots off the stool.

‘I’m sorry. I’m just so worried about Kylo with the police hauling him away like that. It’s all my fault.’ She mumbles her confession looking down from her guilt.

‘What do you mean it’s all your fault?’ Poe’s eyes narrow as he steps in next to her, looking at her with confusion.

‘I went on a date with the guy making the complaint, Timothy. It didn’t end well. He got a little rough. He grabbed me but I pushed him off. He assumed I’d sleep with him. I didn’t know where to go, so I came here. Kylo was so wonderful. He let me sleep in his spare room. I didn’t think he’d do anything about what happened. I didn’t ask him to. And I don’t know what he did. I just remember coming back into the store after grabbing lunch and Timothy jumped back from Kylo, a pained look in his eyes and it looked as if he was about to cry. If anyone assaulted him it was me. I went for him in the street. Slapped him and if it hadn’t been for Kylo I don’t know what would have happened.’ She confesses, her palms feeling clammy and her bottom lip being chewed raw.

‘Oh Rey.’ Poe sighs as he pulls her into his arms, nestling her head against his chest.

o-o-o-o-o

There’s a knock on the window behind the Detective’s and they glower at Kylo, then one another before getting up and leaving the room. Kylo breathes a sigh of relief. He knows he did commit an assault, but so did Timothy. He hurt and scared Rey.

The door opens again a moment later and Detective Johnson steps back inside a look of burning rage and anger on her face as she glares at Kylo.

‘You’re free to go.’ She hisses, not even trying to hide her disgust and disdain.

Kylo thinks for a moment about saying something. Anything really, even something sarcastic. But he thinks better of it and instead just gets to his feet and heads for the door.

‘You should count yourself very lucky.’ Detective Johnson sneers, as she looks Kylo up and down as he passes her by the door.

His brows furrow a fraction but it doesn’t stop him leaving the room, or even looking back and acknowledging the Detective. Instead he walks out, past Detective Smith, who just looks tired and heads for the door.

He takes a relieved breath as he hits fresh air. His mood lifts a little as he thinks about the mini movie marathon they’ve planned for that night. They could grab some pizzas and some beers too, not that Rey’s old enough to drink. It’ll be soft drinks for her.

But then his gaze drifts along the row of cars before him, thinking about how he’s got to either get a cab or the subway back to the store. His eyes freeze when he sees a familiar face stepping out the drivers side of a car a couple of cars down.

‘Master Ben.’ Mr. Threepio chirps as he hurries onto the sidewalk and Kylo’s whole body deflates.

‘Mr. Threepio.’ Kylo grumbles, not believing what he’s seeing, and fearing what he’s not.

‘I’ve been asked by your Mother to collect you and return you home.’

‘I’m fine. I can make my own way.’ Kylo grits as Mr. Threepio stands right in front of him, looking no different after all these years.

‘Your Mother gave very specific instructions.’

‘And I’m giving you some very specific answers. I’m fine. I can make my own way.’ Kylo forces, trying to keep some restraint after all no matter how annoying Mr. Threepio can be, he’s just doing his job.

‘Master Ben but your Moth-‘ Mr. Threepio tries but his mouth snaps shut after the angry glare Kylo shoots him as he turns on his heels to walk away.

‘Ben.’

Kylo freezes, his heart stopping in his chest and his mouth suddenly feeling like the bottom of a sand box. He slowly turns around to face the owner of the voice.

His eyes instantly find her. Attorney General Leia Organa. Mom.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 recap:
> 
> Plans are made for a movie night, but they get interrupted by cops arriving to question Kylo over Timothy. But Space Mom comes to the rescue!!
> 
> Chapter 8 summary:
> 
> Kylo and Leia have a necessary talk. The movie night is still going ahead but Rey ends up embarrassed and it hasn't even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my new and very first beta Shwtlee for her invaluable help and patience.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support you guys have been showing this story :D
> 
> Oh and Mr. Threepio has a first name you might recognise!

o-o-o-o-o

‘What are you doing here?’ Kylo glowers as he turns to face his mother, who is stepping out from behind the car door, pushing it close behind her.

‘Is that anyway to greet your Mother?’ She snarks stepping toward her son.

‘Hello _Mom_. What are you doing here?’ He replies sarcastically and Leia rolls her eyes at her son’s cheek.

‘Poe called.’

‘I didn’t ask him to.’ Kylo grumbles with a sigh.

‘I guessed that.’ Leia replies with clear disappointment in her voice.

‘So, why are you here?’ Kylo grits, folding his arms over his chest and peering down at his diminutive mother.

‘Saving your sorry ass from prison.’

‘I didn’t need saving. Least of all by you.’ Kylo sneers, but it doesn’t deter Leia as she raises her eyebrows and gives him a looks that screams “oh really”.

‘Is that so?’

‘Of course it is. They had nothing on me. I’d have been out in no time without you bursting in here and throwing your weight around. You do know that’s misuse of public office.’

‘I know what you think it is, thank you very much, and this is not that.’

‘So you’re not afraid to do it then?’

‘Ben, can we please talk in the car. I don’t want the entire world to know our business.’ Leia pleads and Kylo takes a deep breath before exhaling deeply through his nose.

‘Fine.’ He grumbles, stepping past her and over to the rear passenger side of the car.

Once they’re both sat inside, Mr. Threepio climbs in and starts the engine.

‘I don’t need you to take me home.’

‘I’m not. Anthony is.’ Leia quips and Kylo scoffs, before turning his head to look out the window, a small smile playing on his lips, hidden behind his palm.

‘And of course I’d do it. I’d do anything for you.’

Kylo scoffs loudly and Leia sighs quietly.

‘I didn’t come here for an argument. I came here for you.’

‘Well there’s a first.‘

‘Ben.’ Leia snaps with disappointment.

‘What? You expect me to be grateful that you’ve finally remembered you’ve got a kid. I’m twenty-nine years old. And you’re twenty five years too late.’ Kylo barks and Leia looks visibly deflated with downcast eyes.

‘I’m sorry, that you feel that way. That I’ve made you feel that way. And if I could change it I would in heartbeat. But unfortunately I can’t, so we have to move past it.’ Leia says softly, glancing over at her son.

Kylo sighs, running his hand through his hair. He shakes his head and looks resigned.

‘I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said what I did.’ He apologises, his voice so earnest.

‘No, no. You should have. It’s how you feel. I admit I wasn’t the best of parents, but I tried. I really did. I always tried to do what I thought was best for you. And I can’t change what happened, as much as I wish I could. But I can’t and for that I am so sorry.’ Leia tells him, suddenly looking smaller than she had in a long time.

Kylo sighs, looking out the window as the streets creep by. He again runs his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

‘I know you do. And I know deep down that you just through you were doing the right thing. I just wish I’d had a say in my own life. And that you were there for me more, rather than putting politics and your legal career first. You know it wasn’t easy being raised by different nannies all the time, and then uncle Luke. I never felt I had a home, a place where I belonged. I never felt like I belonged anywhere.’

‘But you’ve got that now, haven’t you?’ Leia probes, her voice cracking a little with uncertainty.

‘Yes. I have.’ Kylo nods, his voice soft and wistful.

‘So what did you do?’ Leia enquires after a long silence.

‘Nothing. I’m innocent.’

‘You’ve not been innocent in a long time.’ Leia teases with a small chuckle and a happy smile as Kylo snaps his head around to look at her aghast.

But a quirk of her eyebrows makes him smirk and shake his head, they both know the truth and she’s right. He’s not been innocent for years.

‘So, what’s her name?’ Leia probes with narrow eyes.

She notes the reddening of the tips of his ears and how he looks away with embarrassment.

‘What makes you think there’s a woman involved?’ He snaps defensively as he again runs his hand through his hair and shifts uncomfortably.

‘Because you are your Father’s son, there’s always a woman.’ She smirks with a knowing look.

‘Great. Thanks for the comparison. Talking of which, where is the deadbeat?’ Kylo swiftly changes the subject, but Leia is smart, she’ll come back to it when he’s off guard.

‘The last I heard they were in Bolivia.’

‘Last you heard? When was that?’

‘About three months ago.’

Kylo scoffs bitterly.

‘Sounds about right.’ He mutters under his breath, but Leia hears it and guilt pangs heavily in her stomach.

The rest of the drive is silent. Once they’re at the store Kylo practically dives out, desperate to get away from the awkward tension that is radiating around the car. But he hears his mother calling after him as she climbs out with Mr. Threepio dashing around the car at breakneck speed to her aid.

Kylo pushes the door to the store open and Rey practically dives up off the stool, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open at the sight of him. Relief washes over her body, along with a clear flush of embarrassment as Poe and Finn glance at her with confusion.

‘Hey buddy.’ Poe smiles as he straightens up as Kylo storms toward them, his jaw clenched with annoyance.

‘Don’t buddy me. What were you thinking-‘

‘Hey Leia, it’s wonderful to see you again.’ Poe interrupts as he brushes past Kylo and over to the petite woman now entering the store.

Kylo rolls his eyes and scowls, breathing heavily through his nose as he rounds the counter and disappears into the office, without even uttering another word, least of all to Rey and Finn.

Poe leads Leia toward the counter and the Attorney General lays eyes on Rey and a knowing smile spreads across her lips.

‘So much like his Father.’ She whispers quietly to herself as Rey and Finn seem to stand to attention, possibly recognizing her and her position.

‘Guys this is Attorney General Leia Organa. Kylo’s Mom.’ Poe smiles as he introduces Leia to his boyfriend and friend, who look a little overwhelmed and at a loss for words.

‘Poe, I’m not the Attorney General right now. Just Mom.’ Leia scalds him, but his smile stops her from being too annoyed by him introducing her by her title before her relationship to her only child.

‘Um, it’s nice to meet you.’ Rey mumbles, feeling a little flustered and a touch angry about how no one seems to be interested in Kylo.

‘And it’s lovely to meet you…..’ Leia looks at her expectantly.

‘Oh, um. Rey. I’m Rey.’ She replies and Leia nods with a warm and friendly smile.

‘What a beautiful name. And such a pretty girl.’ She muses, giving Rey a knowing look as the young woman blushes.

As Finn introduces himself Rey steps back before ducking into the office to see if Kylo’s okay, and to find out what went on at the precinct.

‘Hey. Are you oaky?’ Rey asks gently as she pushes the door half close and hovers near it, not sure if she should go and sit in Poe’s chair or not, instead she crosses her arms over her chest.

‘Fine.’ He snaps and Rey bristles at the tone of his voice, gulping heavily.

Kylo sighs, side eying her and realizing his tone. He sits up in his chair and brushes his hand through his hair.

‘Sorry. I’m fine. No charges thanks to my _Mother_.’ He snips and Rey bites the inside of her cheek, clearly sensing some animosity between them.

‘Well that’s good.’

‘Is it? Do I really need my _Mom_ to come in and save the day? Acting like the hero.’ He complains and looks over at Rey, who is now looking even more awkward and uncomfortable.

‘Look I’m sorry. My Mom and I don’t have the best of relationships. And I shouldn’t take it out on you. You were just trying to be nice, and here I am biting your head off. Sorry.’ Kylo tells her, a sorry look on his face and he can’t even look at her for very long without having to look away.

‘It’s okay. Every relationship is complicated.’ She answers and his eyebrows raise a fraction with surprise at her mature reply.

‘So, are you still up for the movie marathon? It doesn’t have to be Terminator you know. We can watch whatever you want. To be honest I don’t really fancy watching a shape-shifting android assassin running around as a cop. Not after dealing with Detective “I’ve-got-something-to-prove-while-getting-on-side-with-poor-little-rich-boy-Timmy” Johnson.’ He quips and Rey’s expressions range from confused to amused with his barb about Detective Johnson.

‘Yeah. She did seem to dislike you. A lot.’

‘Thanks.’ Kylo scoffs, with a smile.

Rey can’t help but smile at the natural grin that spreads across Kylo’s lips.

‘Her face was a picture when she had to let me go. I guess there are some perks at being the son of the Attorney General.’ Kylo drawls and Rey shakes her head, a smile on her lips.

‘Yeah, it’s pretty surprising finding that one out.’ She digs and he scoffs.

‘So, the movie marathon? You still up for it?’ He enquires his voice sounding a little unsure as he watches her, biting on the inside of his lip.

‘Yep, bring it on.’ She nods.

‘Great. And like I said you can choose. I’ve got Netflix, cable, and all sorts of streaming sites. Your call.’ He reiterated and Rey nods, a happy smile toying her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

After Leia finally left after a hug from Kylo and a promise that they’d meet for lunch soon, very soon, Kylo locks the front door and flips the sign.

‘Right, who’s up for the movie marathon? Rey’s choosing.’ Kylo says as he walks back over to the counter where Poe, Finn and Rey are standing.

‘What about Terminator?’ Finn moans, looking disgruntled.

‘Finn, mi amor, I’m sorry I’m having to do this, but you were wrong. Terminator 2 is the better movie. ‘ Poe tells Finn, who looks stunned by his boyfriend’s claim.

‘Wha-what, but Poe. How could you? You traitor.’ Finn sulks, sinking down onto the stool with a clear pout, which results in him getting a hug from his lover, after weak protests.

‘Aww is my baby upset with me? Just _how_ can I make it up to you?’ Poe talks to Finn in a baby voice that makes both Kylo and Rey look baffled and a little disturbed.

‘So, are we ready to Netflix and chill?’ Rey asks loudly over the sound of Poe cooing in his boyfriend’s ear and Kylo sipping from his bottle of water, but he splutters when he hears her words sounding so sweet and innocent and nothing like what they mean.

The three men freeze, each one of them slowly looking at her. Rey’s brows furrow as she looks between them.

‘What? Did I say something I shouldn’t?’ She snaps, nerves and anxiety pooling in her stomach.

‘Bella, do you know what people mean when they say Netflix and chill?’ Poe enquires as he stands up straight and Rey looks down at her feet, feeling a hot burn to her cheeks, clearly she has said something wrong.

‘No. I just heard someone say it.’ she mutters.

‘Okay. It’s basically code for sex. Going to someone’s house to have sex, with Netflix on before, during or after.’ Poe explains and Rey looks and feels mortified.

She wants nothing more than to flee, to run out into the late evening and hide from embarrassment, and every fiber of her body just wants her too. But instead she slowly looks up at them all.

‘Yeah I don’t think we’ll be doing that.’ She mumbles, face scarlet and stomach churning as she looks down.

But then she slowly looks up at Kylo and their eyes meet. She looks into his dark eyes and feels a spark, a current transfers between them and her stomach flutters, now for a whole different reason.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Leave me your thoughts :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 recap:
> 
> Kylo and Leia talk after space mom saved the day. Kylo is grumpy about his mom coming to his rescue, but he opens up a little to Rey. Rey doesn't understand Netflix and Chill = embarrassment.
> 
> Chapter 9 summary:
> 
> Rey selects the films for movie night. Poe is a naughty tease, Kylo gets embarrassed. Kylo and Rey get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback so far, it really is much appreciated :D and I mean that.
> 
> Thank you Shwtlee for your help as my sounding board on this one :)

o-o-o-o-o

Poe hands Rey the remote to Kylo’s TV as he sits down the other side of Finn, who is sat next to Rey on Kylo’s large worn brown couch. The coffee table in front of them is loaded with nachos, dips, chips, pizza, popcorn and soft drinks.

Kylo sits down on the brown chair to Rey’s left while BB8 snuggles at his feet.

‘Come on ma chérie, make your choice.’ Poe smiles as he reaches over and grabs a nacho before sinking it into a dip.

Rey bites her lips together, feeling a little nervous about choosing a film that all four of them will like; despite Kylo saying it was her choice. She inhales slowly, her finger pressing the buttons on the remote.

‘What about this? Fifty Shades of Grey?’ Rey questions and receives a snort from Finn.

‘Yeah maybe not that one peanut.’ He chuckles as Rey furrows her brows.

‘Why not?’

‘It’s not really a movie you watch with friends.’ Finn tries and ends up elbowing Poe in the ribs because he’s on the verge of bursting out laughing.

‘Honey, lets put it this way. Fifty Shades is the kind of movie you’d watch if you are gonna Netflix and chill, you get me?’ Poe chuckles and Kylo rolls his eyes at his friend when he sees Rey turn scarlet.

She quickly scrolls along, pausing on a movie with a half naked man on the image for Magic Mike. Her one eyebrow rises out of curiosity as she begins to read the summary.

‘Let’s watch that, let’s watch that.’ Finn enthuses and Poe barks with laughter.

Rey looks over at the boyfriends who are tussling playfully with one another.

‘I don’t think so.’ Kylo rumbles and Rey switches her attention to him, to see him folding his arms over his chest and scowling at the hysterical couple.

‘Come on Kylo, you’re not jealous are you? How can you be when you look like an Adonis beneath those oh-so-tight t-shirts you pour yourself into.’ Poe grins and gets a death stare in return.

Not wanting to cause any upset Rey continues her search, but then an image catches her eyes and her brows narrow.

‘Hey you’ve got that poster in your spare room.’ Rey smiles as she looks over at Kylo.

‘Oh yeah Kylo loves Labyrinth. It was his favourite movie as a kid. He had a massive crush on Jennifer Connelly.’ Poe teases with a wide grin as he leans forward to look past Finn and Rey at Kylo.

Rey looks over at Kylo to see that he’s blushing slightly, as he stares right back at Poe. 

‘I was nine years old.’ Kylo retorts and Poe grins even wider.

‘How long exactly have you guys known each other?’ Rey suddenly blurts, realizing that she knows very little about Kylo and Poe’s friendship.

‘Since we were kids. We lived on the air base together until he went to live with his uncle. We saw each other during the holidays, but as we got older we kind of drifted apart. Then we met again a couple of years ago. And he hasn’t got rid of me since.’ Poe explains with a genuine smile, but Rey gets the feeling that there are something’s he’s not saying as he glances at Kylo who is giving him a warning look.

Rey’s thumb hovers over the select button and she takes a sharp breath before pressing it and Labyrinth starts. All of them settle down to watch the film.

When Rey sees the girl she assumes is Jennifer Connelly on the screen she glances over at Kylo, who shifts in his chair, hiding a small smile as his cheekbones turn a faint pink. She smiles behind her hand and returns her attentions to the screen.

Kylo glances over at Rey, noting the similarities between the woman in the room and the girl on the screen. They’re both so innocent, sweet and full of goodness. 

Throughout the film Kylo snatches glances at Rey. Watching how she smiles and laughs. How her brows furrow in question or rise in wonder. How she lets out a small gasp during the ballroom dancing scene between Sarah and Jareth. 

He tries not to see himself in Jareth. How they both have a lot of angst that only seems to be growing along with their feelings for the respective young women. That thought startles him a little; he’s tried so hard not to acknowledge that he has developed feelings for Rey. But watching the film and watching her makes it difficult to deny.

When it finishes Poe is the first to look at Rey.

‘So what did you think?’ He enquires and Rey smiles.

‘It was fun. I liked it. But the Goblin King’s pants were ah….’

‘Obscene?’ Finn declares.

‘Exposing?’ He adds.

‘Tight.’ Rey answers, feeling a blush creep up from the base of her neck as she looks down at the table. 

‘That was David Bowie for you. He loved the flamboyance.’ Kylo mutters.

‘So, what are you going to choose next?’ Poe asks as he reaches over and grabs a slice of pizza.

‘Oh, um. Someone else should decide.’ She replies biting the inside of her cheek.

‘No, no. You choose.’ Kylo interrupts her weak protests and Rey takes a sharp breath as she grabs the remote again. 

This time she doesn’t even think, she just picks the first thing she comes across.

‘I love this movie.’ Finn enthuses at the selection as he gives her knee a quick squeeze a happy grin on his face.

‘I think Rey’s got a thing for men in tights.’ Poe quips and Rey’s blush spreads across her face like wildfire. 

‘I don’t. It just looks like a funny movie.’ She mutters wringing her fingers together in her lap.

‘Awww I’m only teasing. I’m sure you don’t really have a thing for guys in tights, because if you do then you should totally check out Kylo when he’s in his cycling tights. Talk about exposing. And you thought David Bowie was bad.’ Poe chortles as Kylo’s mouth falls open in disbelief.

‘For fucks sake.’ Kylo snaps as he glares daggers at his friend who simply offers him a wide knowing smirk and a devilish glint in his eyes.

Rey keeps her head down, her stomach knotting as Poe’s words conjure up images of Kylo in a pair of very clingy cycling tights, and her whole body suddenly feels hot, too hot.

‘I need a beer.’ Kylo grumbles as he gets to his feet, BB8 scurrying away over toward his owner, who smirks as he watches Kylo head over to the fridge.

‘Um, I’m just going to go to the bathroom.’ Rey blurts as she dives up off the couch and hurries to the bathroom.

Once inside, with the door locked behind her she grips the basin and takes a deep breath, desperate to calm herself. She looks in the mirror, seeing her skin is flush. She runs the cold water and splashes her face a couple of times before closing her eyes for a moment, steadying her racing heart. She grabs the black towel off the rail and brings it up to her face, smelling him, his shampoo, his detergent.

Once she’s happy with her appearance she goes back out to the living area, keeping her head down as she sits back down on the couch next to Finn. She glances over at Kylo to see he’s sipping on a bottle of beer as she reaches over and grabs her glass of cola and a slice of pizza. 

Poe now has the remote and presses play on the film and Rey’s brows furrow with bemused confusion.

‘It’s a parody film.’ Kylo whispers as he leans over and Rey shivers at his close proximity, feeling his breath tickle her ear before he leans back.

Rey giggles and laughs all the way through the movie, seemingly enjoying it more than Labyrinth and it makes Kylo smile. 

When the movie ends Poe and Finn take turns going to the bathroom while BB8 wanders around Kylo’s apartment.

‘So you liked Robin Hood Men in Tights?’ Kylo enquires, looking at Rey and she smile.

‘Yeah it was funny. I enjoyed it.’

‘More than Labyrinth?’

Rey bites her bottom lip as she glances over at Kylo to find him watching her intently. She inhales sharply through her nose before nodding quickly.

‘It’s okay. I don’t think I have the same enthusiasm for it as when I was a kid, but it’s nostalgic for me. And of course there’s David Bowie.’ He smiles softly, clearly reminiscing.

Rey sneaks a peek at the clock on the kitchen wall – it’s gone midnight. Even thought Kylo said she could stay the night in the spare room she decides that she should go back to the hostel. After all her things are there, including Unkar’s money. 

‘Um Kylo.’ She croaks and he turns to look at her.

‘Thank you for offering to let me stay but I think I should go back to the….you know. My stuff’s there and I don’t really want to leave it unattended again.’ She explains, wringing her hands together in her lap.

‘Oh, um. Okay. It’s your call.’ He replies, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice, and forcing a smile to his lips.

Poe and Finn return from their joint bathroom expedition and Kylo gets to his feet, stretching his arms above his head.

‘I’m going to take Rey back to her place.’ He tells the others who look a little surprised, thinking she’d be staying there.

‘Oh, um. Why don’t we drop you off save Kylo going out.’ Poe suggests and Rey feels panic wash over her – Poe and Finn don’t know she’s living in a hostel.

‘No it’s okay. I’d quite like some fresh air anyway. Besides it’s out of your way.’ Kylo supplies before Rey even has time to think.

‘It’s out of yours too, seeing as you’re already home. We don’t mind do we?’ Poe reiterates as he looks at Finn who shakes his head.

‘It’s fine. Like I said I want some fresh air anyway.’ Kylo states firmly, looking Poe directly in the eye and the Latino man shrugs, giving up.

‘Okay. Your call.’ Poe mutters defeated as he and Finn move around the apartment grabbing their things and BB8 before heading for the door.

Rey follows them and kisses them both goodnight and gives BB8 a scratch behind the ear.

‘Message me when you get home.’ Finn tells Rey with a warm smile and she nods in return.

Kylo closes the door behind them and looks down at Rey. She chews on her bottom lip, looking down at the floor.

‘You can just stay here.’ He mumbles softly and Rey looks up at him, he’s closer than she thought and offers him a weak smile.

‘I need to get back.’ 

‘Okay. I’ll just grab you a jacket.’ He replies before walking toward his bedroom.

He’s back in a flash with a black leather jacket in his hands. Rey takes it from him when he offers it to her and pulls it on; it smells divine – of his cologne, one that makes her weak at the knees. She giggles quietly at the fact that the sleeves are too long, so she carefully rolls them up so her fingers are pointing out and Kylo smiles down at her.

He guides her out the door, not opting to wear a jacket himself but he walks so close to her she can almost feel heat radiating off him. 

‘You know if you’re worried about your things you could always stay at mine. I mean I’ve got a spare room. And it would be really convenient for work.’ He flusters, his eyes down and his hand repeatedly running through his hair.

Rey’s heart skips a beat and her mouth falls open with surprise.

‘I mean it’s only a suggestion. A thought. Saves you living in that place. And your things would be safer.’ He continues, now mumbling and turning his head away from her and looking off to the side.

‘I don’t know. Um, wouldn’t it be a bit weird. You being my boss and all.’ Rey replies, trying not to get too excited by the idea and keeping a rational head about things.

‘No of course, you’re right. I guess it would be a bit odd. But the spare room is there, if you ever need it. You know that, right?’ Kylo replies, hiding his disappointment and desperately trying to not make the whole conversation too uncomfortable.

‘Thank you.’ Rey replies and they continue to walk in silence.

o-o-o-o-o

Once they’re at the hostel Rey turns to face Kylo, slowly looking up at him and smiling softly. 

‘Um thank you for escorting me home.’ She murmurs as he looks down at her after scowling at the building she calls home.

There’s graffiti on the brickwork, metal railings over the windows and dents in the door. 

Rey can see the tension in his shoulders, he’s not happy about leaving her there, but it’s her decision. She takes his jacket off and hands it back to him with a shy smile.

‘Thank you.’ 

‘No problem.’ He mumbles as he again looks over the building, worry clear in his face, illuminated by the light above the doorway.

‘My offer still stands you know.’ He tells her and she nods.

‘I know.’ Rey replies as she punches in the code for the door.

She pushes the door open, but half turns to face Kylo. Gripping his arm she rises up onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his cheek.

‘Goodnight Kylo.’ She whispers, just as he turns his head and if it weren’t for her stepping back they’d have ended up kissing.

‘Night Rey.’ He murmurs as she disappears through the door with a backward glance over her shoulder and a happy smile on her lips.

Kylo sighs heavily before slowly turning on his heels and heading back down the street, hands shoved deep in his jean pockets and his jacket nestled in the crook of his arm.

Rey meanwhile has crept to her bed, a silly grin on her face at the fact that Kylo almost kissed her, and if it hadn’t been for the door she would have let him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please, please let me know what you guys think - comments = food for a fan fic writer :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine recap:
> 
> Movie night featuring Labyrinth and Robin Hood Men in Tights. Poe is a teaser of both Rey and Kylo + the subject of tights!!! Rey and Kylo get very close.
> 
> Chapter ten summary:
> 
> There's a blast from Rey's past that leads to even more bonding between Rey and Kylo. Also protective and hot tempered Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving comments, kudos', hits everything :D It really means a lot.
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee for being a brilliantly fab beta :D x
> 
> Oh dear yesterday I had 16 bookmarks and now I've only got 15. I'm clearly doing something wrong :( to be loosing interest from people. :(:(:(

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat at the counter flicking through one of the engineering books Kylo gave her when she hears the bell jingle. She glances up and then down, but then her smile drops and her eyes widen as she slowly looks up. Her stomach churns almost violently when she sees the overweight and sweaty man panting in the doorway.

‘So this is where you’re hiding then huh?’ The growl makes her heart clench and bile race up her throat.

‘Unkar.’ Rey whispers as the fat middle-aged man waddles toward the counter.

‘You’re not an easy one to find _girl_. I even went to that dump you call home.’ He spits and phlegm flies from his chapped lips.

‘How-how did you find me?’ She stammers in shock, her whole body going cold and tears pricking the back of her eyes.

‘I have contacts you know. I’m more than just a scrap dealer. I’m not a man to be messed with.’ Unkar hisses as he makes his way toward the counter.

‘What-what do you want?’ Rey flusters, stepping off the stool, her pulse racing and her whole body trembling.

‘You know what I want. I want my money back you thieving little rat.’ Unkar snarls, his large protruding belly bumping against the counter.

‘I-I-I don’t have it.’ Rey splutters, pressing her back against the wall as her eyes frantically dart everywhere and her breath comes out in fearful pants.

‘LIAR.’ Unkar bellows and Rey jolts letting out a terrified gasp.

Of all the times for her to be alone in the store it has to be now.

‘Please, I don’t have it.’ Rey squeaks as Unkar shuffles toward the opening in the counter.

‘Don’t lie to me girl I know it was you. I know you took it and I want it back. _With interest_.’ Unkar snaps sharply as he heads toward her.

Rey darts into the storeroom, slamming the door close and clinging onto the handle. She can hear him getting closer and closer.

‘Give me my money back or I’ll take what I’m owed.’ Unkar shouts through the door, banging his fist heavily against it and making it rattle in its frame.

Rey’s eyes widen, her heart pounding. Is he really going to steal stock because of her – she wouldn’t put it past him. He never put sentiment ahead of business, not even with his longest and oldest associates.

‘You have five minutes to decide.’ Unkar snorts, panting a little and Rey chews her bottom lip raw trying to figure out what to do.

She pats her hand over her jeans pockets and swears under her breath. Her phone isn’t there; she must have left it on the counter. She gulps heavily, scrunching her eyes close before pressing her ear against the wood, listening for movement.

All she can hear is Unkar’s rasping breath on the other side of the door and her heart plummets. Tears prick in her eyes as she takes a staggering breath. She doesn’t know what to do.

Does she agree to give Unkar his money back, despite the years of neglect he subjected her to? Or does she allow him to pilfer Kylo’s store and take whatever he wants in recompense. Goods that she has no doubt would value at more than $5,000.

The time seems to stretch forever and the store falls silent.

‘Let’s hear your decision then?’ Unkar demands, the boom of his voice startling her.

Rey gulps heavily, her lips trembling and her hand eases on the handle. She knows what she needs to do. Kylo does not owe her debt. She does and she will pay it.

But then the handle rattles and Rey jumps, letting it go.

The door flies open and Rey stumbles backwards, falling over her feet and hitting the back of her head on the edge of a shelf with a sickening thud. The last thing she sees is Unkar Putt staring down at her, spit gathering in the corner of his mouth before the world turns black.

o-o-o-o-o

‘STORE’S CLOSED.’ Unkar growls as he looms over Rey, not even turning to see who it is.

‘Says who?’ Kylo snarls as he glares at the overweight sweaty man standing by the door to the storeroom.

‘Says me.’ Unkar spits, glancing over his shoulder.

‘REY! Where is she?’ Kylo snaps his eyes flitting around but not finding her and his heart clenches painfully in his chest.

Rey’s eyes flutter open to see the ceiling of the storeroom sure that she just heard Kylo calling her name. But then her heart squeezes at the sight of Unkar turning his back on her.

‘Get out of my fucking store.’ Kylo rages as he races around the counter.

Rey groans as she goes to sit up, her head feeling woozy and she reaches up to the throbbing pain at the back of it. She pulls her hand back to find her fingers smeared with blood. Her mind goes dizzy and she feels sick.

Unkar steps toward him and Kylo is on him in a flash, fists gripping the dirty greying t-shirt and dragging Unkar away from the storeroom.

‘So you’re her new benefactor then, huh? She must be a good fuck to have landed on her feet.’ Unkar leers as Kylo presses him up against the wall, a furious scowl on his face.

‘Get. Out. Now.’ Kylo threatens, his face turned into a furious scowl and his eyes almost completely black.

‘Not without my money. That little whore of yours stole five thousand dollars from me before she ran off from Arizona.’ Unkar sneers and Kylo’s eyes narrow.

‘I said get out of my store or you’ll live to regret it.’ Kylo hisses as he hauls Unkar away from the wall and shoves him hard around the counter.

‘I want my money. This is where I’m staying. You have two days or I’ll be back.’ Unkar spits dropping a business card on the floor as Kylo stands by the counter glaring at the sweaty panting man.

The moment the door closes Kylo is round the counter and crouching at Rey’s side, his eyes full of concerns as Rey holds the back of her head.

‘Rey are you okay?’ He asks, his voice awash with fear as he looks at her pale tear stained face.

‘I-I think….I don’t think so.’ She mumbles as Kylo looks down at her presented fingers and seeing the blood. His eyes flit up to meet hers.

‘Come on. Lets get you to hospital.’ Kylo orders, placing his hands under her armpits and slowly lifts her to her feet.

‘I’m okay.’ She protests; trying to pull away but Kylo’s grip is firm.

He holds her against him as he walks her out of the storeroom and over to the counter. She’s feeling woozy and blood is trickling down the back of her neck.

‘No, you’re going to hospital.’ Kylo insists looks down at her.

He grabs the First Aid kit from beneath the counter and upends the contents all over the surface; Rey glances up and notes the panic-ed expression on his face. He grabs a bandage and rips it open with his teeth before ever so gently pressing it to the back of her head, studying her wound with interest.

‘But what about the store?’ Rey mutters.

‘Fuck the store, you’re more important.’ Kylo states.

‘Oh.’ Rey gasps as their eyes meet for a long moment, and there it is, that spark emitting between them once again.

‘I’m going to lock up, stay right there.’ Kylo orders once again, and Rey does as he says holding herself up with the counter.

He rushes around, ducking into the office before locking the front and then comes rushing back over. He then surprises her by lifting her into his arms, carrying her out the store. Rey finds herself blushing as she looks up at his face from beneath her lashes as she holds the bandage to her head.

He’s tense, she can see the muscle at the back of his jaw tightening and his teeth grinding as he carries her round the corner and toward a private car park – the one that Poe parks in.

‘Where are we going?’ She wonders looking around.

‘To my car.’

‘You have a car?’

‘Yes.’

‘How come you never drive it?’ She asks with confusion – in the time she’s known Kylo not once had he mentioned owning or driving a car.

‘It’s a long story.’ He grumbles as he approaches a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 in gunmetal grey.

‘Okay.’ She whispers as he lowers Rey to her feet and unlocks the passenger side door, his hand gripping her waist.

Kylo helps Rey into the car, fussing over her to be careful and telling her not to bump her head. Once she’s seated he closes the door and hurries around to the driver’s side.

‘How are you feeling?’ He enquires as he looks over at her, fingers turning the key in the ignition and the engine bursts into life.

‘I’m okay.’ She smiles a little weakly, but liking the sound of the roar of the car.

‘I like your car.’ She tries to sound upbeat as she looks around the pristine interior, her fingers brushing over the dash.

‘It was my Dad’s.’ He mumbles as he glances over at her as he makes his way through the mid afternoon traffic.

Rey senses from the tone of his voice his Father is a topic not to be broached, not when he’s already clearly fraught with worry and panic. So she keeps her mouth shut.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is there with Rey every step of the way through her assessment for her head injury. Watching with eagle eyes from the corner of the cubicle as Rey is asked questions, and checked over.

He stands patiently outside as she has a CT scan. When she’s wheeled back out to wait for her results Rey reaches for his hand and without word or question he takes it.

He sits in the plastic chair next to her, his thumb brushing soothingly over her knuckles as Rey chews her bottom lip, feeling silly sitting there in a white hospital gown.

A Doctor approaches her and Kylo rises to his feet, and his grip tightens on her hand. At first Rey looks up at the woman and then at Kylo seeing the worry on his face once again.

‘Everything is clear on CT scan. No signs of a head injury. Just a superficial wound that just needs stitching up and then you’ll be all good to go.’ The woman smiles happily at Rey and then Kylo who nods, letting out a relieved breath.

‘Thank you Doctor.’ He nods and Rey smiles up at her.

‘I’ll just get you taken back to your cubicle to get you all sorted.’ The woman tells Rey before looking over at a nurse who comes over smiling.

o-o-o-o-o

"I've got stitches. Two.’ Rey grins up at him, seemingly proud of herself as Kylo steps into the cubicle smiling at her enthusiasm.  She's now in her own clothes again and looking ready to leave.

A Doctor follows him into the cramped space, looking over at Rey and then up at Kylo before seemingly retreating in on himself at the sight of Kylo.

‘Okay, now that you’re all stitched up I’m going to discharge you. But you do need someone to stay with you for the next forty-eight hours. You need to get plenty of rest, okay? Only take Tylenol for your headache, if it gets worse then you need to come straight back here. Here’s a leaflet about minor head injuries; how to look after the wound and what things to look out for, and what things to avoid doing. No contact sport, no driving, no water sports and no operating machinery. And for the time being avoid all sexual activity.’ The Doctor looks between the two of them and his eyes narrow as they both blush profusely.

‘That won’t be a problem.’ Rey mutters, looking at the floor to avoid looking at the Doctor or Kylo.

‘Okay, well then I think you’re all ready to go.’ The middle-aged Doctor smiles and Rey hops off the bed and Kylo instinctively reaches out to steady her.

Kylo guides Rey out of the emergency room and out into the early evening.

‘I’m sorry.’ He apologises and Rey’s brows furrow as she looks up at him.

‘What? Why? Why are you apologising? This wasn’t your fault.’

‘I shouldn’t have left you in the store on your own.’

‘You weren’t to know.’ Rey tells him firmly.

Kylo sighs and looks down at her, his hands wanting to touch her shoulders but for some reason he restrains himself.

‘You’re staying with me. It’s not open for debate.’ He tells her, his eyes set in a steely determination and Rey lets out a small breath.

‘Okay.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, if so please let me know by dropping me a comment :D Comments are like portions to a Reylo fan fic writer ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 recap: 
> 
> Unkar threatens Rey. But Kylo saves the day, but Rey doesn't come out of it unscathed. Hand holding and Kylo puts his foot down.
> 
> Chapter 11 summary:
> 
> Rey gets her belongings from the hostel and learns a little bit about Kylo. Domesticity turns to something one of them might regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, also comments, kudos' and taking the time to read this fic. It means a lot in encouragement.
> 
> Big thank you and shout out to my wonderful beta Shwtlee :D
> 
> Hope you like this :)

o-o-o-o-o

‘So who was that guy?’ Kylo asks, his voice cracking as he opens the door of his car for Rey and she slides into the seat.

Rey takes a calming breath as Kylo closes the door and then walks around to get in the other side.

‘My foster Father. Unkar Plutt.’ She grumbles.

‘Did you, you know? Take his money?’ He asks her softly as he turns his head to look at her.

‘Yes.’ Rey replies with a whisper, her eyes downcast, looking down at her wringing fingers.

‘Why?’ Kylo enquires watching her carefully as he turns over the ignition.

‘I-I was desperate. I needed to get out of there. I couldn’t stay there any longer. It just seemed like a smart move at the time.’ She mumbles, looking out the window.

‘Why couldn’t you stay there? Sorry you don’t have to answer that. Forget it.’ Kylo says as he gazes out of the window.

‘No, it’s okay.’ She smiles faintly, looking over at him.

And with that Rey starts talking. Telling him about her life in care. Of moving to America from London with her parents when she was six. How they died in a pile up on the freeway only weeks later and she went into care. How she ended up with Unkar Plutt. How she never really had anything of her own. How she grew up on a scrap yard, tinkering with vehicles and stripping things down to their parts and then re-building them. How she always went without. How she never had any money.

Kylo listened attentively, without uttering a single word, just letting Rey speak and get it all out. Soon they’re outside the hostel and Rey falls quiet. She feels a pang of nerves as she looks over toward the door. 

It’s not a bad place to live, everyone pretty much keeps to themselves, but she doesn’t trust anyone either. The bunk beds leave a lot to be desired and she doesn’t even want to think of the wash facilities – they’re not the cleanest and the showers are all lukewarm and half of them are broken.

But it’s been her first home since she escaped from Unkar. It holds a strange sense of sentimentality. And it was a vast improvement on the tin can she lived in with Plutt or the boots of cars she found refuge, away from his hand and belt. 

‘Come on. Lets go get your things.’ Kylo smiles at her as he unbuckles his belt and opens the door. He’s around her side in a flash, opening the door for her.

He offers her his hand as she looks up at him; she smiles with thanks as she accepts it, feeling a fizz between them as he helps her out of the car.

Together they walk over to the front door of the hostel and Kylo steps aside to allow her to punch in the key code. He smiles encouragingly as he pushes the heavy metal door open and steps inside.

Kylo frowns when he sees the conditions inside – the dimly lit corridors, the smell of mold and mildew as they head for her room. But he doesn’t utter a word, not wanting to anger or upset Rey. He can see this isn’t easy for her.

Instead he just follows her to her shared room – that is thankfully empty - and leans against the frame of the doorway while Rey goes over to her appointed locker and begins retrieving her belongings. First she picks up her duffle bag with her clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes inside, along with Unkar’s money. 

‘So, um, you said your major was in mechanical engineering? I don’t think I asked what school you went to?’ Rey asks, filling the silence as she glances over at him while grabbing her wash bag and toiletries from the shelf of her locker.

‘West Point Military Academy.’ He answers, not looking at her but rather around her.

‘You were in the military?’ Rey states, a little obviously as she picks up the three none engineering books – Pride and Prejudice, The Three Musketeers and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory – all are well worn and dog-eared, but they’re incredibly special to her.

‘The Military Academy bit kind of gives it away doesn’t it?’ He retorts and she scoffs, a smile spreading across her lips.

‘So which part of the military were you in?’ Rey enquires as she places her books down on the bed.

‘The Marines.’ He replies as she looks at him.

‘What was your rank?’ Rey enquires, genuinely intrigued.

‘Captain.’

‘Captain! So you were the boss then?’ She teases and Kylo smiles, shaking his head.

‘I commanded a company yes. But I wasn’t the boss.’ He tilts his head and gives her a half smile.

‘Did you-did you see action? Active service?’ 

‘Yes. Two tours of Afghanistan and three of Iraq.’ He replies, looking away from her.

Rey senses that he doesn’t want to elaborate any further so she carries on gathering her few belongings together. She steps over to the windowsill to retrieve her small potted plant. Kylo straightens up. He steps over to her open locker and hoists up the bag of engineering books he’d given her.

She goes to pick up her duffle bag, but he snatches it up first. Rye rolls her eyes at him and he simply quirks an eyebrow in reply as she picks up her three novels and plant. She closes the door to her locker and looks around the room before stepping out and following Kylo out of the building.

Once they’re back at Kylo’s car Rey pauses, holding her belongings close to her chest while Kylo loads her bags into to the boot.

‘Kylo.’ She croaks, biting her bottom lip.

‘Yeah.’

‘Thank you.’ She smiles shyly, feeling a blush form on her cheeks.

‘You don’t have to thank me Rey.’ He replies as he closes the boot.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey stands in the middle of Kylo’s spare bedroom. There’s not much to it, the couch that doubles as a bed, a small wardrobe, a block of weights and a bike in the corner. She goes over and empties her belongings from her duffle bag. Hangs up her few clothes, places her plant on the windowsill, along with her books and puts her toiletries on the shelf and shoves the duffle bag containing Plutt’s money to the bottom of the wardrobe. 

She finds herself staring at the assorted posters adorning the one wall – Labyrinth, The Goonies, Aliens, Blade Runner, Star Wars, and Fight Club.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Kylo asks as he appears in the doorway and follows her gaze.

‘You can take them down if you want.’

‘What, no. This is your home. I can’t just come in here and take over.’ She blushes, looking over at the treadmill and weights in the corner of the room.

‘I know. But if any of them make you….uncomfortable you’re free to take it down.’ He reiterates before stepping back out, leaving Rey alone.

She sits down on the sofa bed, feeling tired and a headache is starting to form. She gently touches the back of her head where the stitches are and let’s out a small hiss. 

As she recalls the cause for her injury her blood runs cold and she feels sick. Unkar is out there, still after his money. Her heart clenches at the thought of seeing him again.

She doesn’t know what to do. Should she talk to Kylo? He heard what Unkar said. Maybe he can help her, advise her. Maybe she should just do the right thing and return the money, and then hopefully he’d be out of her life for good.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Do you fancy something to eat?’ Kylo asks glancing at the clock and seeing it’s nearly seven.

‘Oh, um yeah sure.’ Rey smiles from her seat at the end of the couch, looking over at Kylo who’s sat the other end while they watch the news.

‘I can make something. Spaghetti Bolognese, curry, stir-fry, whatever you fancy. Or we can order take-away, it’s your shout.’ Kylo supplies and Rey furrows her brow.

‘I kind of fancy pizza.’ She mutters; feeling embarrassed that everything is according to her wants and needs.

‘Okay, I’ll just get the take-out menu. I get my pizza from this little Italian restaurant a couple of blocks over. Family owed. Authentic and delicious. You won’t be disappointed.’ Kylo enthuses as he jumps up from the couch and heads over to the notice board in the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o

They’re sat at the kitchen table eating the Margherita pizza and side dishes of garlic bread balls with garlic sauce, salad and potato wedges. Washed down with full fat cola.

Rey is happily munching on a slice of pizza when Kylo looks over at her and smirks.

‘You’ve got some sauce.’ He smiles, pointing to his own chin.

‘Oh.’ She mumbles, flushing with embarrassment, she knows she’s not a dignified eater, but she’s trying to be better.

She rubs her chin with her thumb before sucking the errant sauce off it, noticing that Kylo’s eyes widen a touch at her action, but he doesn’t say anything, just chews his own bit of pizza quicker and adverts his eyes.

With the pizza and sides eaten and cleared away Rey and Kylo are watching a film about an archeologist searching for some ancient religious artifact and battling Nazi’s. But Kylo is really watching her.

Keeping an eye on her as the doctor had ordered. But that wasn’t the only reason. No, he is captivated by her giggling laugh, her happy smile and her every reaction to the film, her surprise, her joy, her fear; every little reaction.

As evening turns to night Rey can barely keep her eyes open as weariness and her headache start to take over. 

‘I’m kind of tired.’ She grumbles, stretching her arms in front of her and looking straight ahead at the TV.

‘Yeah sure.’ He murmurs as Rey rises to her feet, but with her headache, weariness and injury she wobbles.

Kylo is on his feet in a flash, his hands gripping her hips to steady her. But they don’t move, not even when she’s stable. Rey slowly looks up at him, gulping down her nerves as her pulse quickens.

He’s looking down at her, his eyes are fixed on her, his gaze impossibly intense and it makes her stomach knot. 

‘It’s okay. I’ve got you.’ He whispers softly and Rey feels the tickle of his breath on her cheek.

‘So you have.’ She replies quietly, her hands trembling at her sides.

They stand there for a long moment, just staring at one another, eyes locked together. Hazel fixed on dark brown, just held there, staring.

Kylo slowly moves his hands from her hips to cup her head, his fingers brushing along her jaw and making Rey let out a small gasp. He tilts her head back slightly, their eyes still fixed on one another.

Rey’s heart is pounding so loudly in her ears as she tries to keep breathing. He’s so close, impossibly close and the look in his eyes tells her everything. That he wants this just as much as she does.

She tentatively places her hands on his elbows as Kylo leans down toward her, inching closer and closer, and her heart feels like it’s about to burst right out of her chest.

Kylo studies her face as he leans down, seeing the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, and the flicker of hunger in her dilating eyes.

Rey’s eyes flutter close just before their lips brush, pressing together and stealing her breath. She lets out a tiny whimper and her eyes dart open out of embarrassment, feeling her skin burn, but Kylo doesn’t seem to have noticed, given how his eyes are close and his lips slowly move against hers.

She closes her eyes again and lets herself go. Shyly kissing him back and falling all the more into it. Kylo’s fingers curl a little in her hair as he kisses her that little bit harder, but his nails scrape over her stitches and Rey can’t help but wince.

Immediately Kylo pulls back, releasing her completely, his eyes wide with worry and his mouth hanging open.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that.’ He blurts, looking completely panic stricken before stepping even further away from her.

‘Kylo.’ Rey gasps, reaching out for him but he steps around the couch, distancing himself from her.

‘I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have done that.’ He repeats and Rey swallows her disappointment, her stomach churning with worry.

‘I hurt you.’ He worries, running his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly.

‘It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.’ She tells him, but still he looks at her like she’s a fragile bird who is about to break.

‘I’m sorry Rey. I don’t know what came over me. You don’t have to worry it won’t happen again.’ He states, suddenly appearing more composed and controlled and Rey’s brows furrow a fraction with confusion.

‘I took advantage when you’re hurt and….and I crossed a line and I’m sorry Rey. I’m sorry.’ He adds and Rey just gawps at him as he marches across the room toward his bedroom.

‘Kylo. No wait. You didn’t. You didn’t.’ She cries as she steps after him, but he doesn’t stop.

‘Kylo-‘ She mutters but he doesn’t stop as he disappears into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

She sinks down onto her knees with tears in her eyes, shocked and bewildered by what just happened. How such a beautiful and tender moment turned into something to regret.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think - I always like to know how people feel about what they're reading as it helps me improve and not get carried away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 recap:
> 
> Rey opened up about her past, learnt a little bit about Kylo's military background. She moved out of the hostel and into Kylo's apartment. They got closer, had their first kiss and things went south very quickly.
> 
> Chapter 12 summary:
> 
> Rey frets. Kylo regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and encouragement you guys have given this fic and each chapter. It's really a highlight of my day to read your comments and know your thoughts. Thank you :D x
> 
> Oh and as for the easter eggs in chapter 11 - I just had to - it was easter after all!!! lol
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing beta Shwtlee for being an excellent adviser and sounding board :)
> 
> Oh and I'm just going to hide in a dark corner......

o-o-o-o-o

‘Good you’re here.’ Kylo grits as he steps out of the way allowing Finn, Poe and BB8 into his apartment.

‘Yeah, what’s going on?’ Poe asks as he cradles BB8 who reaches forward to sniff Kylo as he walks past.

‘I need you to look after Rey.’

‘Why?’ Finn asks his brows creasing together.

‘Because I’ve got some business to attend to.’ Kylo snaps, clearly not in the mood for the interrogation from his friends.

Poe and Finn share a questioning look and shrug as Kylo snatches up his jacket off the back of the kitchen chair and storms toward the door.

‘I’ll be back in a bit. Just……make sure she’s okay.’ Kylo tells them as he looks back over his shoulder at the perplexed couple standing between his couch and the kitchen table.

Then he’s gone, out the door and closing it surprisingly softly despite the clear tension in his shoulders.

Just then a second door opens – this time coming from the spare room down the hall. Rey steps out, dressed in a faded Mickey Mouse t-shirt and a tiny pair of navy blue shorts. She rubs sleep out of her eyes as she makes her way into the living space. When she sees Poe and Finn standing there she pauses, eying them suspiciously.

‘Where’s Kylo?’ She grumbles sleepily, glancing around the apartment.

‘He just left.’ Poe supplies.

‘Where?’

‘He didn’t say. Just said he’s got some business to attend to and that he’ll be back in a bit.’ Poe tells her and Rey’s shoulder’s slump a little with disappointment as she lets out a small sigh.

‘How are you feeling?’ Finn smiles stepping over to her and looking her over.

‘I’m okay. Got a bit of a headache and I’m a bit tired. But I’m okay.’ She gives him a weak smile as he rests his hands on her upper arms.

‘Kylo told us what happened. You must have been terrified.’ Poe asks as he joins the two, BB8 still in his arms.

Rey smile happily at the pup and lovingly scratches his ear as she nods.

‘It was. I was so scared. I didn’t know what he was going to do. I’m so stupid. I should never have taken the money. I don’t know what I was thinking. And now I don’t know what to do.’ She sighs, shaking her head slightly and looking completely downcast.

‘Well, why don’t you get dressed and we’ll sit down and talk. I’ll make breakfast.’ Poe decides, looking encouragingly at Rey who gives him a small smile of thanks.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is now dressed and sitting at the kitchen table while Poe makes pancakes. She toys with the bottle of maple syrup in front of her as BB8 wanders around sniffing as he goes.

Finn sits down next to her, placing a glass of orange juice and some Tylenol in front of her. Rey smiles at him as she switches the syrup for the glass of juice.

‘So what do you want to do about the money?’ He enquires gently.

‘I should give it back. It’s not mine. I stole it. It’s the right thing to do. I can’t keep it.’ She tells him as Poe looks over at them.

‘I think that’s the smartest thing to do. It’ll get him off your back too.’ Poe interjects, but Rey looks at him skeptically.

‘I don’t know about that. Not now he knows where I am. He’s never been one for sharing.’ Rey mumbles, turning the glass around on the table.

Poe looks over at Finn and the two share a confused look before Poe gestures for Finn to talk to Rey.

‘What-what do you mean peanut? He’s not one for sharing?’ Finn poses, his voice shaking a little with trepidation at the implication of the question.

‘Huh?’ Rey looks at him confused, but sees the worry in Finn’s eyes and it dawns on her what he is asking.

‘Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I was his best worker. Because of my size I could get into the vehicles better, get the best parts for scrap. I could climb the highest, go the furthest. I was better than everyone else. Got the best scrap, took the most risks. Faced the most danger. But no matter what I got, how much it was worth he wouldn’t share. That’s what I meant. He’ll want me to go back.’ She tells them, a sorry and resigned look on her face.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo knocks on the non-descript brown door and leans against the wall next to it.

‘Who is it?’ A young feminine voice calls from the other side.

‘Room service.’ Kylo replies and hears muffled voices before the sound of locks on the door.

The door opens and a young barely dressed woman who looks remarkably like Rey is standing there looking up at Kylo with confusion on her face.

‘Leave. Now.’ Kylo snarls and the woman darts back into the room, running over to the chair and grabbing her clothes.

Kylo steps inside the room letting the woman duck beneath his arm before he closes the door behind him. He locks it and turns to look out into the room. He takes a deep breath, his hands ball into fists as he steps forward.

‘Well, well, well. Look who’s turned up. I guess I should thank you. You just saved me one hundred dollars.’ Unkar Plutt sneers as he hauls his fat, sweaty body up off the bed.

‘Sit. Down.’ Kylo hisses, glaring at Unkar, who hesitates for a moment before falling back onto the bed.

‘So, have you come here to do her dirty work? Too afraid to see me herself?’ Unkar jeers, as Kylo stalks over to the chair and sits down, keeping his eyes on the disgusting old man.

‘What were you going to do to her? If I hadn’t turned up.’ Kylo asks point blank, blood boiling through his veins.

‘I’ve never touched her.’ Unkar protests.

‘I didn’t ask if you have. I asked what you were going to do.’ Kylo growls, feeling his nerves beginning to fray.

‘I wasn’t going to do anything. I was going to check she was alright.’ Unkar blabbers, shifting on the bed so his back is against the headboard and it creaks under his weight.

‘And why should I believe you?’

‘Do, don’t. It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve never laid a hand on that girl. Ask her if you don’t believe me.’ Unkar shrugs petulantly, reminding Kylo of a sulky child.

‘Never?’ He snarls and Unkar looks over at him.

‘Well I may have backhanded her a few times, but I never touched her in the way you’re implying. I’m no pervert.’ Unkar protests, his voice raising a pitch as Kylo narrows his eyes at the man.

‘But you wanted to. Didn’t you?’ He almost whispers.

‘What? No.’

‘Then why did _that_ girl bare an uncanny resemblance to her?’ Kylo spits, disgust clear in his tone.

‘What, to Rey? She looked nothing like her.’ Unkar shakes his head, sweat gathering on his brow.

Kylo rises up out of the chair and steps over toward the bed.

‘You do not say her name. Never say her name.  Now answer the damn question.’ He hisses, rounding the corner and towering over a quivering and terrified Unkar.

‘Okay, okay. Yes I wanted to. But not until she was older. Legal. Never when she was a child. But I never did anything. I swear.’ Plutt confesses, spittle flying from his lips as fear fills his eyes.

Kylo’s hands are in fists and his jaw is locked tight are he glares down at the cowering man, tears welling in the corners of Plutt’s eyes. He pulls his arm back and Plutt whimpers.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So you give him his money back and tell him in no uncertain terms that you are never going back to Arizona. Ever.’ Finn nods and Rey offers him a weak smile, fearing that simply won’t work.

‘But what if he doesn’t listen?’ She whispers, slumping back down in her chair, they’ve been over this there entire breakfast.

‘Well unless he’s planning on hanging out in New York for the foreseeable, then he’s got to go back some time. Besides you’ve got us. And Kylo.’ Poe enthuses, trying to lift Rey’s diminishing spirit.

She groans at the mention of Kylo’s name and pulls a face as her eyes close.

Poe and Finn look at one another, wonder and confusion written all over their faces.

‘Um, peanut. What’s with the groaning? Did something happen between you two?’ He teases, trying to suppress a smirk, but fails miserably when he looks over at Poe who winks.

‘Nothing. Well, not nothing. We kissed.’ She mutters, saying the last part quickly and quietly, hoping that they didn’t hear, but from there widening grins they did.

‘Oh really. Come on, spill. We want all the juicy details.’ Poe encourages with a teasing smile as he leans forward ready to hear her story.

‘We kissed that’s all. And then he freaked. He thought he’d hurt me and took advantage. He ran off to his room and I’ve not seen him since.’ She mumbles, feeling a blush spread across her skin as she looks down at the table, hands gripped in her lap.

‘I don’t even know where he’s gone. He was so wonderful with the whole Unkar thing, the hospital, and last night until then.  And now I don’t even know. I don’t know where I stand. I mean I can’t live here if it’s going to be a problem. I don’t want him to act like nothing happened. I don’t want him to pretend it never happened. Because it did, and it was everything I wished for, and so much more. I know it sounds silly but it took my breath away. And it can’t be the only time. It can’t be the only one.  It won't be the only one.’ Rey states, getting more determined as she goes on, her face becoming a darker shade of red and her hands moving to express her points.

Poe and Finn simply smile and nod in agreement with her.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is panting as he grips the side of the sink in the bathroom. He looks down at his swollen and bloodied knuckles. It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this, since he’s lost his control. And it felt good. Better than he remembers.

He slowly looks up at his reflection in the mirror and his heart drops. He doesn’t know why, he looks no different. Yes his hair may be longer, and his eyes have seen more but that’s it. Yet the guilt of what he’s just done ravages him.

He takes a deep breath, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water. He needs to calm down; he needs to slow his racing heart. He needs to stop the adrenaline; he needs to stop the memories of then and now.

So he closes his eyes and thinks of things that calm him. Scratching BB8 behind the ear. Poe singing folk songs in Spanish while playing the flamenco guitar on the roof at sunset. The city before sunrise. Running alongside the river at dawn. Jeff Buckley singing ‘Forget Her’. The wind. The ocean. The silence of the desert at dusk. Cleaning his sniper rifle. Taking apart and re-assembling an M16 assault rifle. His Mother reciting ‘Twinkle Twinkle little Star’. Rey.

Rey. Rey. Rey.

Her easy and natural toothy smile. The mischief in her eyes. The sound of her voice. How she’s still somehow managed to keep her English accent. Her laugh. Her happy friendly nature. Her quick embarrassment. Her questions. Her enthusiasm for engineering. How she eats like it’s about to be stolen from under her nose. How she wears her hair in her three buns. The back of her neck. The softness of her skin. The hope in her eyes.

Her.

Just everything about her.

Gods he’s got it bad.

His eyes fire open and his stomach does an obvious flip. He lets out a staggered breath, his heart beating in a flurry. He needs to see her. He needs to let her know how he feels. He needs her to know. He simply needs her.

o-o-o-o-o

The door to the apartment flies open, hitting the wall with a startling crack. Rey springs to her feet, eyes wide and mouth open as she sees Kylo standing in the doorway, chest heaving and eyes fixed on her.

She gulps heavily, stepping away from the couch, feeling like she should put some distance between them because she cannot read him, not when he’s looking at her like that. Not when his eyes are so dark with angst, confusion and lust.

She blinks with surprise - lust. He’s looking at her with lust in his eyes. Now her pulse speeds through her veins and her breath hitches in the back of her throat.

Kylo doesn’t even blink as he strides across the apartment to where Rey is standing in her faded yellow summer dress, wide eyed and far too innocent for a monster like him.

He pushes that thought aside as he cups her jaw with one hand and wraps his other around her waist, pulling her toward him as he presses against her. Crashing his lips against hers and relishing in the sound of her surprise, instantly followed by a whimper that will bring him to his knees if he let it.

She’s certainly startled to say the least.

Kylo is kissing her with passionate fury and she melts into it. Her eyes flutter close and she lets herself fall into the embrace. Rey grips his shoulders, before moving one hand into his hair. She doesn’t even try to hide the moan that rattles in her throat as she feels the softness of his enviable mane.

Kylo works her mouth open with his lips and Rey puts up no resistance. The way she tugs at his hair, fingernails scrapping across his scalp tells him all he needs to know. She wants this as much as he does. She’s clinging to him, letting him show her, guide her, teach her.

There’s no turning back now.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think - I really love to read your feedback


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 recap:
> 
> Rey talked things out with Poe and Finn. Kylo confronted Unkar. Kylo and Rey kissed.
> 
> Chapter 13 summary:
> 
> Rey knows somethings up and wants to know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to absolutely everyone who has taken the time to read and comment or leave a kudos on this fic - it really does mean the world to me. Seeing comments land in my e-mail inbox just warms my heart, it really does.
> 
> This chapter took some work and thank you so much to my wonderful beta Shwtlee for helping me thought this one.
> 
> I'm just going to....yeah!!!
> 
> Tumblr: @randomreylo

o-o-o-o-o

His weight is pressing her into the couch as Kylo kisses and nibbles her neck. Rey bites hard on her bottom lip. Her whole body feels like its on fire as he works his way down to her collarbone. Kylo pushes the strap of her dress out of the way as he works his way along the bone, licking, kissing and nipping.

Kylo drags his full pillow lips down her chest pulling her dress down and slowly exposing her breast. His eyes widen at the sight of her small yet pert breast and dusty pink nipple.

She lets out a lusty gasp when his lips cover her erect nipple, arching her back just a little toward him, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. Her body is doing it’s own thing, her mind is switched off.

Kylo slowly licks her delicate bud and Rey moans, hands curling into fists at her sides, taking her dress between them. As he teases her one breast with his mouth he gently caresses her other with his hand, working through the material of her dress.

Rey moves her one hand into his hair, and she lets out a soft groan, his hair is just so soft and silky, a pure pleasure to touch.

Meanwhile Kylo slides his hand between their bodies, pushing her dress up and out of the way before his fingers snake beneath her white cotton panties.

Rey doesn’t stop the loud groan that tumbles from her lips as his fingers brush over her clit before slipping between her wet folds. Slowly he sinks a thick finger inside of her.

‘Rey.’ His voice is low and distant, yet she can feel his breath against her cheek.

‘Rey.’ His voice again and her brows furrow.

Then her eyes flutter open, and she finds she’s staring up at the ceiling all alone in the spare room, her skin burning and her panties uncomfortable.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Kylo’s voice drifts through the door and Rey’s head snaps round, eyes wide as embarrassment and guilt washes over her.

‘I’m fine….fine.’ She croaks, her voice too thick with desire for him to not have noticed.

‘O-okay. Well breakfast is on the table.’ He replies and she is sure she can hear a snigger in his tone.

After she hears his footsteps fade she climbs out of bed, grimacing at the feel of her panties. She steps over to the wardrobe and quickly grabs a packet of baby wipes, change of underwear and some clothes – a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey quietly steps out of her room, tying her hair into a loose ponytail and keeping her head down, knowing that she’s blushing profusely. She walks over to the kitchen table and finds that Kylo is still on his feet as he places two glasses of orange juice as she sits down, looking at the meal he’s prepared.

Kylo stops next to her, nudging her thigh with his knee and making her look up at him. Quickly he leans down and pecks her lips, taking her by surprise. Rey pulls away, her face turning a darker shade of red.

‘Sorry, morning breath.’ She mutters, guilt coiling in her gut when she sees the flicker of doubt and fear in his eyes.

Kylo lets out a breath before smiling lazily at her, as he places his hand on her shoulder.

‘So, I was thinking that you might want to do something together?’ He enquires, his voice a little unsure, and nerves showing in his eyes.

Rey senses his tension as she tries to inadvertently look down at his hand. Her eyes widen as her mouth falls open with shock to see his knuckles are cut and bruised.

Kylo follows her eye-line and abruptly rips his hand away, hiding it behind his back.

‘What happened?’ She asks, looking up at him, but he turns his head away.

‘Kylo?’ He steps away, creating distance between them.

He moves around the table and sits down, but he doesn’t look up at her. Choosing to ignore her. Instead he picks up his knife and fork and begins to eat his bacon and eggs.

Rey sighs loudly, shaking her head and getting to her feet as she rolls her eyes. It’s too early to be dealing with his moods and silence. This is not what she was expecting after last night.

‘I lost my temper.’ Kylo mumbles, and Rey pauses, turning around to look at him, nerves fluttering through her veins.

‘Was-was it because of yesterday? Because we didn’t…..didn’t have sex?’ Her voice trembles and she can’t look him in the eyes, as she chews on her bottom lip.

‘What? No, no Rey. It was incredible. Not having sex had nothing to do with this, honestly. It really wasn’t. This happened before _us_.’ Kylo implores, rising to his feet, his knife and fork clattering against the plate.

‘So what was it then? What made you loose your temper and do that?’ She asks softly, stepping toward the table wanting to know, needing to know.

‘It was nothing.’

‘It was obviously something.’ Rey insists, gesturing to his hand.

Kylo sighs, looking away from her and running his hand through his hair.

‘Kylo, please tell me what happened. You’re worrying me.’ Her voice quivers as she tries desperately to get his attention.

He sighs loudly, his eyes closing, pain, regret and torment etching across his face.

‘Please.’ Rey pleads, brows knitted together with worry and concern, her heart beating faster along with her rising panic.

He lets out another loud sigh, running his hand over his face before tugging at his hair.

‘I went to see your foster father.’

‘Unkar!…..What? Why?’ Rey gasps, disbelief on her face as she grips the back of the chair she’d just been occupying for support.

‘Because he hurt you. Because he’s a vile piece of crap.’ He barks, looking over at her and seeing her confusion.

‘Did-did you hurt him?’ She asks cautiously, her own knuckles turning white because of her grip on the back of the chair.

He doesn’t answer her, just gives her a suspicious look.

‘Why? Would you care if I had?’ He asks darkly, his eyes narrowing as he tries to figure her out.

‘No. Yes. I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know what to think right now. This is just so…..I don’t even know.’ She shakes her head, stepping round and slumping down in the chair she’d just vacated.

‘What did you do. I want the truth Kylo.’ She states, looking at him and holding his gaze.

Kylo makes his way over to the couch and sits down, running both hands through his hair a couple of times, sighing as he does so.

‘I didn’t hurt him. I didn’t lay a finger on him. I wanted to. I so wanted to.’ He grits, his face turning angry.

‘But I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. I went there with the intention of hurting him. Of beating him to a pulp. To hurt him because he hurt you. Because he scared you. But I couldn’t do it.’ He shakes his head and Rey remains silent, allowing him to talk.

‘Years ago I wouldn’t have even thought about it, I would have just done it. He was cowering, half dressed, sobbing with fear and begging me not to hurt him. Yet I just couldn’t bring myself to do it because of you. But I was so angry, so disgusted at him, at myself.’ He states, his voice heavy with emotion as he runs his hand over his face, tears welling at the back of his eyes.

He glances over at Rey. Her brows are furrowed a little as she takes in what he just said.

‘So I hit the wall instead. Right above his head. Scared the life out of him. I just had to let it all out. I was so angry about what he did to you. About him threatening you. But I was most angry with myself. There in front of me was this vile, disgusting sick fuck of a man who deserved the shit to be kicked out of him, but I couldn’t do it. So I, I just lost it.’

‘Why did he deserve a beating? Other than scaring me, what did he do besides that? What did he do that made you so mad?’ Rey questions brows furrowing even more.

‘You don’t want to know.’

‘Tell me.’ She grits, getting to her feet and approaching him, but stopping half way.

‘I can’t. You don’t need to know that.’

‘Kylo, tell me.’ She insists, arms folding over her chest as she stares at him.

He glances up, shaking his head, but sees her determination.

‘He told me that he’s….. _interested_ in you. And not in a parental way.’ He forces himself to say it, getting to his feet and turning to face her.

‘What?’ She jolts with surprise.

‘He had a prostitute in his room Rey. She looked just like you. Probably your age as well.’ He states, almost glaring at her and watching her confusion, shock and horror.

‘No. No.’ She mutters, shaking her head not wanting to believe that Plutt’s feelings for her were anything but paternal and platonic.

‘Rey. He told me what he felt for you. I saw that girl. If I hadn’t turned up when I did at the store, who knows what would have happened to you. Who knows what he’d have done to you-‘

‘Stop. Just stop.’ Rey snaps, her eyes filling with tears.

‘Please. I don’t want to hear any more.’ She chokes and Kylo steps over to her.

‘No. Don’t. I-I just need some time. To think. Alone.’ She mutters before walking away from him and toward the door to the apartment.

Kylo doesn’t say anything. He just lets her go, watches as she opens the door and steps through, pulling it close behind her. He exhales loudly and slowly through his nose, fear, anger and hurt coursing through his body.

Has he already lost her before he’s even really got her?

The desire to punch something, to loose control is ringing in his mind. His jaw tenses and his hands ball into fists as he struggles to keep it together. He closes his eyes and recalls the things that calmed him the day before, when he was still raging in the bathroom of Unkar’s hotel room.

But this time his mind settles on the look on Rey’s face when they broke apart from their kiss. The desire and surprise in her eyes. The joy and delight in her smile. The pink flush of her skin. The way she gasped for breath as her body trembled slightly. The way she was caught up in the moment, they both were.

He wants that moment again, and again, and again.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is walking along Brooklyn Heights Promenade. Her head is so crammed with thoughts, so many thoughts.

Thoughts about what Kylo told her about Unkar. Thoughts of what could have happened to her if Kylo hadn’t saved her – those ones make her blood run cold. Thoughts about Kylo’s injured hand, his confession of loosing control and hurting himself because he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Unkar. Thoughts of Kylo in general.

Things have only just started to happen between them, and even before this it was already complicated. What with him being her boss, and her technically being homeless.

Does she want to start a relationship with a man she hardly even knows, despite her attraction to him and her feelings for him? She needs to know the truth. She needs to know who he really is.

But she needs to clear her mind first. So she keeps walking.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is all over the place. Rey has been gone for hours and he’s out of his mind with worry. Even going to the gym and punching the shit out of a punch bag didn’t alleviated his reeling mind, anxious thoughts or nerves.

He’s just pulling on his boots ready to go searching for her when the front door opens, and Rey steps into the apartment.

‘Rey.’ He croaks, relieved but also afraid.

Afraid of what she’s going to say. Afraid of what she’s going to do.

‘We need to talk.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think I love to read your thoughts and opinions on what is going on in the fic - it helps me so much :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 recap:
> 
> Rey had a dirty dream and embarrassment. Kylo confessed what happened with Unkar Plutt and Rey needed some space and time to think.
> 
> Chapter 14 summary:
> 
> Kylo opens up to Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, leave a kudos and/or a comment they mean so much to me :)
> 
> Big, big thanks to my awesome beta Shwtlee for being so amazing and helpful with this chapter.
> 
> Oh and Rey's going to be a whole lot embarrassed next chapter....... ;D

o-o-o-o-o

‘We need to talk.’

‘Okay.’ Kylo nods watching her carefully as she closes the door before walking over to the kitchen table, clearly wanting to leave some space between them.

Kylo takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly as he joins her, his hand trembling as he pulls out the chair. He wants to speak, to spill his guts for her, but something holds him back, keeps him quiet as he nervously clasps his hands together on the table.

‘I’ve told you about my life. About my childhood. Everything. Yet I feel like I barely know you. I need to know who you are Kylo. Who you really are. Not the image you present, not the cool record storeowner. You. The real you.’ Rey tells him, keeping her voice calm and steady, despite the gnawing in her stomach and pounding of her heart.

Kylo takes a deep breath, looking down at his hands as he wrings his fingers together, eyes fixed on his scrapped knuckles.

‘My-my real name is Ben Solo. And as you know my mother is Attorney General Leia Organa. My father is the noted war pilot Han Solo.’ He begins, eyes fixed on a non-descript point on the table.

‘Before my mother became Attorney General she was a diplomat, a lawyer, a politician.  Jack of all trades and lived all over the world. My father was a Colonel in the Air Force. I grew up on an air base with Poe mostly in the care of nannies. He was kind of my only friend. When I was nine my Father retired.’ He sounds bitter and Rey’s eyes narrow for a moment.

‘He was going to go live with my mother in whatever country she was living in at the time. But I wasn’t going with him. I was to stay in the US. They said my education was the most important thing, so they shipped me off to live with my uncle Luke.’ He doesn’t even hide the hint of disdain in his tone, or the slight flaring of his nostrils.

‘You might have heard of him, Luke Skywalker, _another_ noted war pilot.’ He snickers; clearly there is some hostility still.

‘Anyway he’d left the Air Force and became a professor at West Point Military Academy. I started there when I was sixteen years old.’ He pauses, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment.

‘I graduated when I was nineteen, apparently I'm gifted.' He sniggers.

'Major in mechanical engineering and a minor in languages. I was assigned to the Marine Corps, and almost straight away I was deployed. I didn’t even tell my parents. We’d drifted apart, they were doing their thing, and I was doing mine. The only person who knew was Luke, and that was only because of his position at West Point.’ He sighs sorrowfully.

‘I worked hard, did my time and got respected for it. I did five tours, each one worse than the last. Watching men you are entrusted to lead and to protect die ate away at me. I couldn’t deal with it anymore. I just couldn’t write those letters anymore. I couldn’t tell the parents or wife that their son or husband died bravely. Not when we shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Not anymore.’ He grits, anguish written all over his face.

‘I guess I grew disillusioned.’ He shakes his head, needing to suppress the tears of years of pain, anguish, frustration and hate from spilling out.

‘So I left. I’d done seven years, nine if you included between sixteen and eighteen. I was twenty-five years old and homeless. My parents’ marriage was over in everything but name. My mother was in DC schmoozing with the President, and my father was, who knows where. As for my uncle? He’d disappeared to live in a cave in Ireland.’ He smiles wryly.

‘So there I was homeless, directionless. No money, no job, nothing but the clothes on my back and my life crammed into a backpack. Sound familiar?’ He gives her a shy smile, it’s all too familiar, uncomfortably so.

‘What did you do?’ She asks in a small voice.

He scoffs, eyes turning dark and pitiful.

‘There was a man, Snoke, he’d been around when I was growing up. He was a rich man, an associate of my mother’s. Always there to listen, to talk. We’d stayed in touch through my time in the military, so I contacted him to see if he had a job. He owned a security and private military company call First Order. I jumped at the chance when he offered me a position as a security consultant. But in truth I was a mercenary.’ He shakes his head, eyes downcast.

‘I went where I was told and did what I was told. At one point I was making five thousand dollars a day. I was the best on the books. I’d do anything I was asked. Go anywhere I was told. I worked twenty four seven. Three hundred and sixty five days a year. Because I had nothing to come home to.’ He sounds venomous.

‘But then I started to become disillusioned with everything again. And out of nowhere my dad reached out to me.  Waited outside my front door a whole day in order to speak to me. Told me that they missed me and that they loved me, because apparently they’d got back together. And you know what I did?’ He asks her and she shakes her head.

‘I told him to fuck off. That he wasn’t there for me when I was a kid, so why the hell should he be there for me as an adult. It wasn’t my finest moment, punching my father in the face. But at the time, it felt good. All those years went into that punch. And that’s the last time I saw him.’ Rey’s brows furrow.

‘He gave me his car and left. Didn’t even say sorry. And don’t worry he’s not dead. Him and his best friend Chewie are in Bolivia or somewhere.  God knows what they’re doing. Marriage over, _again_.’ He sneers and Rey’s lips curl in annoyance at his blasé attitude toward his parents.

‘But something changed. Something he said, about Snoke using me. I didn’t want to listen at the time, but what he said stuck in my head, and I couldn’t shake it.’ He sighs, closing his eyes as he runs his hand through his hair.

‘I really started to feel doubt about Snoke, and what he wanted from me. The way he kept pushing and pushing. Expecting me to do more, and be more. Be more ruthless, be more aggressive; be more clinical. It was exhausting. And one day I cracked.’ He sighs, tears returning to his eyes at the memory.

‘I was in Afghanistan, and I’d just had enough. I told Snoke that I couldn’t do it anymore. I was tired, and I just couldn’t do it. But like always he talked me round. Told me that he’d let me return to the US and I wouldn’t have to work. I could just take some time out.  As long as I wanted, but only on the condition I saw out the week.’

Rey is watching him carefully and sees a look of disgust, anger and regret play across his face.

‘I agreed. It was only three more days after all. I could do that.’ He pauses, composing himself with a long breath.

‘But then on the last day my life went to shit. I was on a mission with Hux and Phasma. They were the people I was closest to at First Order. I’d even have considered them as friends.’ He gives her a regretful smile as she silently listens; she wanted this, his honesty.

‘Anyway we were in this little village. Hux said it was abandoned. There had been intel of insurgents in the area, so we were checking it out. I was just walking round this ruined mud hut when out of nowhere I got shot. Right in the left side. It was close range, pierced my body armor. I should have been dead.’ He exhales deeply.

‘There were insurgents after all. I shot three of them before somehow getting to my feet. I needed to find Hux and Phasma, but they were gone. It was then I realised I’d been set up.’ He says surprisingly softly.

‘I was bleeding to death. I could feel my life draining from me. Everything around me was so calm. Even as I shot surprisingly accurately, and staggered my way through that village I could feel myself dying. But I needed to get help.’

Rey feels sick, the mere thought of what he must have gone through in those moments staggering around facing death, all alone in a desert, how desperate he must have felt.

‘I didn’t see it coming. All I saw was a glimmer of metal, and then I was down in the dirt with blood pouring from my face and shoulder. It was a sword apparently.’ His words jolt her from her thoughts and she jumps a little, eyes flitting up to meet his, to see him gesturing to the scar on his face.

‘I knew I was done. My time was up. So I just lay there, waiting to die. I was surprisingly calm, staring up at the cloudless sky. I just blocked everything out, every noise, every feeling, every thought.  I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath.’ He gives her an almost serene smile.

‘Then suddenly I felt hands shaking me and voices shouting.  So I slowly opened my eyes, and who was staring down at me? Poe fucking Dameron. And he’s been there by my side ever since.’ Kylo chuckles shaking his head at the memory.

‘It turned out it was his final tour; he was being honorably discharged two months later. He saved my life. Dragged me to a helicopter, got me to a surgeon. I owe him my life.’ He states firmly, a wistful smile on his face.

‘So is that why he works for you, because you owe him?’ She enquires and Kylo smiles.

‘Poe doesn’t just work for me. He's my friend.  When I was getting back on my feet I was living with him. We saw this place for sale one day and I’d made a good fortune out of Snoke so I brought it. That was about eighteen months ago.’ He relaxes, his shoulders slumping as he looks across the table at Rey.

Rey has questions, so many questions.

‘Have you seen _them_ since?’ She asks timidly.

‘Snoke and co? Once. Not long after I returned to New York. I was in a cab and we drove past them. They didn’t see me, but they know I’m alive. No doubt biding their time.’

‘For what?’ Rey’s brows furrow.

‘Who knows. But it’s not like Snoke to let people go so easily.’ He scoffs.

‘Easily? You were shot and your…..your face.’ She gestures and he sighs.

‘I’d hate to see them go hard on someone.’ She mutters, disbelieving his calmness over this.

He looks away, and sighs deeply, his eyes drifting close.

‘None of this has been easy. I live with the guilt of everything I’ve done every single minute of the day. Trying to keep the anger I feel over what they did, anger at what I’ve done deep inside is exhausting. And then on occasions, like with Unkar it all just comes out. And for a moment I feel relief, satisfaction, but then it goes. And the anger and the rage is back, and I have to fight it all over again.’ He sounds tired, his head slumped down.

Rey’s heart goes out to him. She pushes her chair back and rises to her feet. Kylo’s eyes fly open as he looks up at her. Rey swiftly walks around the table to him.

‘Rey-‘

‘Shush. Shush.’ She stops him as she wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind, face buried into the back of his neck.

‘Thank you.’ She whispers.

‘For what?’ He asks brows furrowed as he cautiously covers Rey’s hand on his chest.

‘For being honest. For opening up. I know it can’t have been easy.’ She tells him softly, and his grip tightens a little on her hands as he breathes deeply through his nose, eyes drifting close.

All that rage and anger that had built up while he told her his truth, his painful memories, evaporates beneath her touch; beneath her sweet and tender gesture. His mind, his body and his soul relax because of her.

o-o-o-o-o

Later his room is dark apart from the moonlight seeping in through the window. Rey smiles as she breathes him in, the smell of his shampoo, his aftershave and his detergent. Her hand slowly caresses his bicep as she spoons him. He sighs softly, his eyes struggling to stay open as sleep begins to drag him under.

His breathing evens out as he falls asleep with the feel of her body against him, and her hand soothing the tension from him. Rey exhales gently, her breath making his hair flutter.

It’s been one hell of a couple of days. But in all honesty she wouldn’t change it for the world. She is exactly where she wants to be.

With Kylo.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter :)
> 
> Also you can come and say hi to me on my Tumblr: @randomreylo


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 recap:
> 
> Kylo opened up and told Rey of his difficult past. 
> 
> Chapter 15 summary:
> 
> There's a storm, some embarrassment, some skin and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, leave a kudos or a comment - love you all x
> 
> Huge thank you to my brilliant beta Shwtlee for being so awesome and a great sounding board.
> 
> I'm excited about the coming chapters and we're having fun discussing them ;D

o-o-o-o-o

It had been a few days since Kylo’s heartbreaking confession and while Rey feared he’d become withdrawn or distance she found he’d become the opposite.

His level of affection had increased. He was always touching and kissing her, holding her hand or wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

At first it was strange, having been raised most of her life without any affection to suddenly having it in an abundance was breathtaking and she worried that it would overwhelm her and she’d have to push him away. But in truth she loves it.

Adores the feel of his lips on hers, the sweet caress of his fingers through her clothes, the shock of a spark on those occasions when his touch would slip beneath the material and brush lightly over skin.

They’d fallen asleep in one another’s arms every night since, and woke up staring at one another every morning, happy smiles on their faces and sweet kisses on their lips.

They’d indulged in some seriously hot make out sessions; in bed, on the couch, against the kitchen counter, at the kitchen table, even the alley between the store and the outside door to the apartment.

But they’d not gone further. At times it frustrates Rey when she’s turned on and wants more, but she is ultimately thankful of Kylo for stopping things. Telling her that he wants their first time to be perfect, unaware that it would be her first time full stop.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey bursts through the door and into the store like a whirlwind of rain and wind. Soaked to the bone, hair and clothes plastered to her skin and a sorry expression on her face.

‘Oh my god peanut!’ Finn laughs as he hurries round the counter and over to her.

‘I got wet.’ She sniffles and Poe lets out a loud chortle, banging his hand down on the counter and nearly falling off the stool.

‘You don’t say.’ He rasps, fighting for breath between chuckles.

‘I’m going to go grab a hot shower to warm up.’ She mutters, trudging past Finn and shooting Poe a mock scathing look, the sound of the squelch of her Converse echoing around the store.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey breathes a long sigh of relief and satisfaction as she steps out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. She feels better now, warm and clean.

She slowly dries herself, she’s not in a great hurry. And the monotony of the action helps clear her mind of thoughts she doesn’t want to consider just yet, but will have to soon enough. Thoughts of college.

Her eyes flutter close as she breathes deeply, feeling calm and peaceful. Relaxed. And needing to get dressed. 

She drops the towel.

‘WOW!’ Kylo’s voice bounces around her head and off the tiles as her eyes fly open to find him standing in the doorway.

She takes in the sight of his white dress shirt. It’s half undone, exposing his chest and is clinging to his skin from the rain, turning it see-through. 

His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open as he stares at her, but respectfully his gaze is focused on her face and not her naked body.

They continue to stare at one another for a very long drawn out moment, both growing increasingly red with embarrassment.

‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were in there.’ He stammers as he stumbles away.

Rey’s heart thuds to restart as she dives forward and slams the door close, humiliation washing over her like a tidal wave.

She stands in the middle of the bathroom panicking. Kylo had just seen her naked. While it was going to happen at some point, that was certainly not the way she wanted him to see her naked for the first time. 

‘Rey? Rey are you-are you okay sweetheart?’ He croaks; sounding unsure of himself as he gently raps his knuckles on the wooden door.

‘I’m fine. If you don’t count humiliated, and wanting the ground to open up and swallow me whole.’ She snorts, tears brimming in her eyes, but she hears a muffled soft chuckle from the other side.

‘Okay. So, um, is there any chance you can let me in?’ He asks, and her eyebrows fire up her forehead.

‘What? No.’ She shrieks, scooping down and yanking the towel round her, just incase he barges in regardless – there is no lock after all.

‘No, no. I didn’t mean it like that. Not that I don’t want….’ He rambles, embarrassment clear in his voice.

A small smile creeps across her lips as she envisions him running his hand through his damp hair and rubbing the back of his neck, eyes wide yet downcast from his own shame.

He sighs heavily to compose himself.

‘What I mean is I need a shower. I’m wet and I’m cold.’ He states and Rey feels guilty for thinking badly of him.

‘Uh, just give me a minute okay.’ She mumbles, loud enough for him to hear.

‘Sure, whatever you need sweetheart.’ There’s a smile in his voice and in return it makes Rey smile too.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slowly opens the door, eyes darting everywhere but him. She’s now dressed in a pair of white knee length shorts and a navy t-shirt. Her hair is done up in a wet knot on the top of her head, and her skin is a hot flush of pink.

She practically sprints from the bathroom, across the hall and into her room, not even acknowledging Kylo’s presence as he stands there watching her. He smirks, shaking his head before stepping into the still steaming bathroom.

He pushes the door half close before peeling off his shirt, dress pants and underwear, shoving them in the hamper in the corner. He turns the shower on, checks the temperature and steps inside the glass cubicle. He lets out a tiny groan at the feel of the hot water soothing his tension.

‘Hey sweetheart, how did it go with the housing officer?’

Rey can hear his voice, but she can’t make out the words. She steps into the doorway of her room.

‘What?’ She shouts, arms folding over her chest and eyes narrowing.

‘Rey?’

‘What did you say? I can’t hear you over the shower.’ She calls, moving into the hallway and unfolding her arms.

‘What? Can you hear me?’ Kylo shouts and Rey scoffs under her breath as she clenches her hands into fists at her sides as she comes to a stop by the bathroom door.

‘I said what did you say?’ She snaps, hoping it’s loud enough for him to hear.

‘Rey, sweetheart you’re going to have to get close I can’t understand what you’re saying.’ He tells her loudly.

Rey glares at the half open bathroom door, inhaling through her nose as she pushes it open, nerves coiling in her stomach.

‘I said I can’t hear you.’ She grits loudly, standing on the threshold to the bathroom.

‘Huh? Rey you’re going to have to come in, I still can’t hear you.’ Kylo says and Rey lets out a huff of annoyance, sure he’s teasing her.

She steps forward into the steam, eyes down so not to see anything she shouldn’t, but would like to if the situation were different.

‘What did you say?’ She asks clearly, her tone fringing on annoyed.

‘I said how did it go with the housing officer?’ He questions and Rey glances up to see his silhouette through the glass and steam, and her heart skips a beat.

She lets out a resigned and weary sigh, hands loosening and shoulders slumping. Thoughts of college returning.

‘It looks like I’ll be sticking around here a bit longer, if that’s okay with you of course.’ She mutters, feeling embarrassed for a different reason this time.

‘Why?’ 

She watches his movements, how he runs both hands through his hair, his shoulder muscles working as the aroma of his hair products assault her senses and make her knees weaken. 

‘Because I’m an idiot. I didn’t sign the contract for my room because I didn’t leave them a forwarding address because I didn’t have one.’ She sighs, as she takes a few steps, not paying attention due to her own misfortune and self pity.

‘Rey.’ He purrs, his voice a low timbre.

She pauses and turns around to find herself looking right into Kylo’s dark eyes, they’re full of wickedness as he smirks and it’s then she realizes why.

He’s standing right in front of her. Naked. 

The room is deathly silent, apart from the sound of Rey’s pulse screaming in her ears. She slowly gulps while holding his gaze as he stands there wet, naked and verging on smug. 

It’s then she realises that he’s challenging her to not look down with his eyes. And she wants to look. Oh how she wants to.

Rey slowly drags her eyes down over his chest, seeing the scar on his shoulder. Then they roam down to his abdomen, eyes settling on the rough and angry gunshot scar to his left side and it makes her stomach churn with nausea as she recalls him telling her how it happened.

Her heart flutters rapidly, like a storm of butterflies raging inside as she lowers her gaze.

Her breath hitches in her already dry throat, her lips fall apart and her eyes widen to an impossible size as she lets out a whimpering gasp at the sight of the size of the man.

‘I think we’re even now, don’t you?’ He quips with a wink and Rey’s eyes fire up to meet his, but she has to look away from his piercing gaze, her skin burning red and an uncomfortable feeling growing between her legs and in her core.

‘Oh, can you pass me my towel.’ He smirks seeing Rey’s flush travel up from the base of her neck to her hairline.

Rey sucks in a quick breath before springing into action. She grabs the towel and holds it out toward him, looking up at the ceiling. But he steps out of the cubicle further, coming to a stop on the matt, closer to her now.

‘I need to go.’ She gasps in a tiny weak voice, before dashing out of the room.

Quickly she finds herself dashing down the hallway and toward the front door, not even stopping to see if he’s behind her.

Soon enough she’s out the outer door and standing just inside the side door to the store, not knowing what to do.

‘Rey? Are you okay? You look a little peaky.’ Finn is the first to spot her as Poe chats away in Spanish to a group of three backpackers.

‘I’m fine. Fine.’ She forces a smile and Finn nods suspiciously.

She steps over to the counter and begins tiding the flyers and leaflets that live there needing to do something with her hands. Finn watches her as Poe bids farewell to his new friends. He turns around and looks straight at Rey, seeing the tension radiating from her.

He flips the sign to close and makes his way over to the counter, stopping so he’s on the other side from Finn.

‘What’s wrong?’ Poe leans against the counter watching her.

‘Nothing.’ She clips, trying to sound fine, but everything gives her away.

‘Peanut?’ 

‘I’m fine. Honestly.’ She forces, looking between her friends and seeing their confusion.

‘If you say so.’ Finn grumbles as the side door opens and closes, Kylo steps inside and looks over at Poe and Finn.

He’s now wearing a pair of jeans and a maroon t-shirt and his hair is still a little damp from his shower.

‘Why don’t you guys go for lunch, take BB with you. Have a walk now the storm’s passed.’ Kylo practically orders as Rey bites her bottom lip and Finn looks at her with concern in her eyes.

‘Okay.’ Poe answers, eyes narrowing a little as he looks at Kylo then Rey, sensing tension between them.

Finn seems reluctant to go, but Poe pulls at his arm, making him stand up.

‘I’ll just get BB.’ He murmurs before ducking into the office to retrieve the delighted dog.

‘Is everything alright?’ Finn asks Rey in a hushed voice as he steps closer to her.

‘Everything’s fine. We had a little misunderstanding and I’m just being silly that’s all.’ Rey smiles, relaxing her posture a touch.

‘If you’re sure?’ 

‘Yes, now go. Enjoy your lunch and your walk now the sun’s out.’ She encourages, brushing her hand over Finn’s cheek as Poe appears with BB8 on his lead.

‘Come on mein Schatz lets go.’ Poe coos as he all but drags Finn from behind the counter, and out the door with BB8 eagerly leading the way.

Rey feels a shiver run up and down her spine as she bites her lips together as she hears Kylo move. First he goes and locks the store door and then the side door before coming to a stop behind her.

He hesitantly places his hands on her upper arms, feeling her jump a little beneath his touch.

‘I’m sorry. About the shower.’ He whispers into her hair, leaning forward and encasing Rey in the heat of his body and it makes her shudder.

‘I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. And for walking in on you. I just didn’t expect you to be in there.’ He continues, his voice a low timbre whisper, his breath tickling her ear.

She closes her eyes; breathing heavily through her nose as he presses the faintest of kisses behind her ear, while brushing his hands up and down her bare arms.

Kylo presses a firmer kiss to the side of her neck, his eyes watching her reaction, seeing the flicker of her eyelids and the parting of her lips as she lets out a tantalising gasp.

Her mind is about to blank out to nothing but feeling and sensations, but there’s something he needs to know. Something she must tell him as he continues to kiss down the column of her neck.

Rey takes a quick breath.

‘I’m a virgin.’ She quickly blurts as she exhales.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter?
> 
> A thirst needs to be quenched.....


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 recap:
> 
> Kylo accidentally walked in on Rey just out of the shower. So to even the score he on purpose got her to see him in the shower. Embarrassment ran high for Rey which led to a confession.
> 
> Chapter 16 summary:
> 
> The aftermath of Rey's confession. And a surprise!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting and kudos-ing :D:D Seriously it really spurns me on and makes me work hard to make every chapter that little bit better, so thank you.
> 
> Massive thank you to my beta the wonderful @Shwtlee for having so much patience with me, for being my sounding board and advisor. You are a star!!!!
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr: @randomreylo

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’m a virgin.’ She quickly blurts as she exhales.

Kylo pauses, his lips still pressed to the side of her neck as he takes a second to let her words pass through his mind. He feels her tense beneath his touch, so he straightens up, but doesn’t move his hands from her elbows.

‘Are you-are you mad?’ She stammers, eyes scanning over the counter in front of her as her hands tremble.

‘What? No. Why would I be mad?’ Kylo asks taken back by her accusation, why would he be mad that she’s a virgin.

‘I-I I don’t know.’ She croaks, voice thick with building tears.

‘Rey. Of course I’m not mad. Why would I be mad? You being a virgin doesn’t change how I feel about you.’ Kylo states as he takes a half step back and she turns around, keeping her eyes down and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

‘It-it doesn’t?’ She asks shyly, glancing up at him and catching his eye, and it makes her blush all a bit more.

‘No. Look…..I’m crazy about you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.’ He gives her a genuine smile, and a twinkle in his eyes.

‘You-you mean that?’ Rey whispers, a smile spreading across her lips.

‘Of course. I don’t know if it’s a little soon for this but…..I’m falling in love with you.’ He utters, a blush forming high on his cheekbones as Rey gawps at him.

She doesn’t know what you say or how to react. No one has ever said that to her before. Her heart feels like it’s about to burst with overwhelming emotions as she lets out a gasp and a grin, before throwing herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering his face and lips with kisses.

Kylo chuckles as he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her waist, claiming her lips as he hoists her up onto the counter and she hooks her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together.

Rey’s hands snake into his hair, letting out a delighted whimper at the feel of the drying strands passing through her fingers. She kisses him with fervor, a hunger she’s never felt before, not in their previous make out sessions and not even when she stood before him, looking at his cock only minutes earlier.

‘I’m falling for you too.’ Rey pants between kisses as Kylo leans in toward her and her words make him groan.

‘So, how far have you gone?’ Kylo mutters as he trails kisses along her jaw and Rey tilts her head back, eyes rolling shut.

‘Not very.’ She tells him breathlessly, biting her bottom lip, relishing in the feel of his lips dragging over her skin and his hands gripping her thighs.

‘What’s “not very”?’ He presses, lips finding the hollow at the base of her throat, and Rey clings onto his hair and shoulders, arching toward him.

‘Only over clothes touching.’ She mumbles as she pulls his lips back to hers, kissing him hungrily.

His hands move up from her thighs, drifting beneath her t-shirt and travelling over her sides before settling on her lower back, his fingers digging into her skin and making her wriggle.

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Uh huh.’ Rey murmurs as she begins kissing along his jaw, one hand sliding down his back as she pulls him closer, needing to feel more.

He slides his hands further up Rey’s back, fingers expecting to come across her bra, but his hands keeps going, encountering no obstacles. He lets out a groan against her skin, her t-shirt bunching beneath her breasts.

‘No bra.’ He murmurs stretching his hands across the span of her back as she arches even more into him, her hand moving toward the band of his jeans.

‘No.’ She whispers as she captures his lips once again and Kylo groans, his fingers ghosting over her ribs and making her shiver with anticipation.

He pulls back, his eyes dark as he looks down at her, his skin taking on a pink hue and his lips swollen with kisses. He looks down at her chest, watching through her t-shirt as his thumbs slowly brush the underside of her breasts and then back, only this time he circles her nipples and Rey lets out a groan, legs moving up and down his side, needing some sort of friction.

‘Can I kiss them?’ He croaks, asking her permission.

Rey gulps, big eyes looking up at him, her lips falling open as her chest heaves. She gives the smallest of nods, but it’s enough for Kylo to see, as he smirks devilishly before leaning down and resumes kissing and nibbling her neck.

Her eyes roll backwards; lids fluttering close as she pushes her chest toward him, head falling back a little. The feel of the material of her t-shirt rubbing over her sensitive nipples makes her whimper as her toes curl in her Converse.

Kylo kisses, licks and nips her skin, down her neck, over her collarbone, pushing the neck of her t-shirt wide to give him room, but he needs more of her, to see her, and he’s just about to yank her t-shirt off her when the sound of a car horn blaring outside jolts them both back to reality.

He straightens up, fingers bunching the hem of her t-shirt as Rey looks out the window, panic in her blown eyes. Kylo’s watching her, sees how she delicately chews on her bottom lip and it makes him exhale sharply.

He starts to lift her t-shirt; it brings Rey back from peering out through the window at the empty street. She practically glares up at him, her hands reaching to stop his.

‘Stop. Not here. Someone might see.’ She snaps, hands gripping his and holding them still as he lets out an annoyed groan.

‘Let them.’ He grits.

‘Kylo.’ She gasps, feeling the tension in his hands before he sighs and relaxes.

‘Fine.’ He huffs, turning his head to look away, up at the ceiling, but then a wicked grin appears on his lips as he turns back to look down at her.

Rey lets out a tiny shudder at the look on his face as he leans closer to her, his breath hot on her cheek.

‘One day I’m going to fuck you on this counter.’ He purrs, his voice dark and full of promise and it sends a shiver down her spine as a small moan escapes from between her lips.

Rey likes this version of Kylo. The dark and possessive, dominating and assertive Kylo, maybe he’s her favourite. He certainly brings the devil out in her.

‘One day I might let you.’ She tells him huskily, catching him off guard as he goes to turn his head but she quickly presses a kiss to his cheek.

‘Is that a promise?’ He murmurs intrigued.

‘We’ll see.’ She smirks.

‘Come on.’ He states clearly, grabbing her hand and tugging her off the counter with a startled yelp. 

While Rey thinks they’re going to head to the apartment Kylo clearly has other ideas as he pulls her into the office, pressing her against the door once it’s closed.

He stares down at her, his eyes full of intensity. An intensity that steals her breath as she feels her heart skip a beat. Slowly Kylo leans forward, his eyes studying her face and she gulps.

The kiss he gives her is slow and searing, it makes her feel like she’s melting as she clings to his arms, her legs feel like jelly and threaten to buckle. His fingers grip her t-shirt, but he doesn’t stop as he pulls it off, other than to end their kiss and leave her panting and using the door for support.

Kylo’s eyes widen at the sight of Rey’s small and pert yet perfect breasts and dusty pink nipples. His cock twitches in his jeans as he lets out a long breath, transfixed.

Rey bites her lips together, fighting off the urge to cover up as Kylo balls up her t-shirt and tosses it to the side. She thinks he’s about to leap on her, but instead he grabs her hand and leads her – on shaky legs – over to the large armchair in the corner of the room behind the desks.

He sits down, eyes fixed on her face as his fingertips brush over her waist, before gripping and guiding her toward him. Rey finds herself straddling him as she climbs onto the chair, knees either side of his hips.

Kylo’s hands shift from her hips down to grab her peachy pert butt, a cheek in each of his large hands. Rey reaches up and places trembling hands on his shoulders, eyes watching him carefully.

She lets out a startled yelp as he jerks her forward, rubbing her already aching pussy over his trapped erection, making them both groan. Her breasts are so close to him now and Rey lets out a panting breath as he looks up at her, his eyes getting darker and increasingly intense.

Rey grips his t-shirt and gasps loudly as he sinks his mouth over her erect nipple, watching him with wide eyes. She arches toward him, pushing her nipple further into his smirking mouth and he lets out a small chuckle, hands wrapping around her waist.

He kisses, licks and nips her nipple, bringing his one hand up to caress the other, nails on his other hand digging into the flesh of her back. Rey’s hands find their way into his hair, tugging a little harshly at the strands, but she’s never felt this way before. This alive, this aroused, this un-inhibited. But she needs something; she needs relief for the ache growing in her panties.

She grinds down against him letting out a half relieved whimper and Kylo lets go of her nipple, a little surprised as his eyes dart up to her face. Seeing the beet red colour to her cheeks as she quickly nibbles her bottom lip.

‘Rey, what do you want?’ He chokes out as she moves her hips against him, rubbing against his erection.

‘Relief.’ She whimpers, eyes drifting close as she continues to move against him, letting out tiny moans, groans and whines.

Kylo doesn’t stop the loud groan that escapes his lips as he tilts his head back against the head rest as she quickens her pace, needing more from him.

‘Sweetheart let me help you.’ He pants, both hands stilling her hips and her eyes fire open, disappointed and annoyed.

‘Can I?’ He asks, his voice trembling.

Rey gives a single nod and his body eases with his own relief that she’s agreed.

‘Okay, you need to turn around.’ He instructs and her brows knit together.

‘Trust me.’ He states looking at her with the heat of a thousands suns.

Rey takes a breath before easing off his laps, hissing at the sudden loss of contact as she stands on wobbly legs. But soon she’s sitting back down in his lap, being guided by his possessive hands, putting her where he wants her, where he needs her.

He hisses lowly as her butt presses against his erection and Rey teasingly wiggles against him, making him moan, a wicked smirk on her lips. But it soon disappears when he reaches round to the front of her shorts; fingers popping open the button and quickly unzipping the fly.

‘Relax.’ He whispers in her ear and presses a tender kiss behind it as she tenses for a moment when Kylo pushes the material open.

She does as he asks, sagging back against him, her naked back flush with his clothed chest. Kylo wraps one strong arm around her waist and takes a deep breath. 

He peppers her neck with kisses as he pushes his free hand beneath the band of her panties and Rey whimpers. His fingers brush over the mound of her sex, his arm tightens around her waist as he feels her tense when he rubs his middle finger over the hood of her clit.

‘Fuck.’ She gasps; mouth falling open, her whole body tensing and eyes scrunching close.

Rey’s hands grip Kylo’s wrists as he pushes up the hood of her clit and begins to rub her in slow firm circles. It’s so much, too much even and she wriggles against him, feeling like she needs to get away, but not wanting too all at the same time. 

‘I can stop.’ Kylo states and Rey’s eyes fire open, but he doesn’t stop his action.

‘No.’ She cries, pushing her butt back against him and making him groan and his hand still for a moment.

He resumes rubbing her clit. Rey groans, back arching. Kylo starts kissing her shoulder blade, lips trailing over her shoulder, nipping her hot skin. Her mind blanks out from all the stimulation, her heart hammering so hard in her chest she is sure it’s going to explode.

Kylo shifts his arm a little, pulling her back against his chest, her hand moves into his hair, yanking almost violently, making him grunt as he bares his teeth and bites the nape of her neck. It’s enough to send Rey over the edge.

Her whole body tenses for a second before turning into jelly, muscles twitching with her release, gasping for breath and grinding her hips and feeling his erection pressing against her butt. Slowly she sags heavily against him, his hand still in her panties, as her breathing and pulse evens out.

‘You okay?’ His voice sounds a little horse as he brushes her hair from her sweaty forehead, slowly removing his other hand from her wet panties.

‘Uh huh.’ She mumbles, a grin spreading across her lips as she shifts to sit up, her hand brushes over the bulge in his jeans as she reaches back to push off of him.

Kylo lets out a whimper and Rey pauses, hand hovering. She turns her head to look at him over her shoulder.

‘Um, uh…..I, uh…..let me-‘ Rey stammers, her face flushing once again.

‘What, no, no you don’t have to do that.’ Kylo shakes his head as Rey climbs up off his lap and turns to face him.

She looks completely debauched, shorts opens wide, topless, red marks littering her breasts and neck from his teeth, skin flush and eyes wide. He lets out a tiny whimper as she straddles him.

Rey kisses him passionately as her slightly shaky hands undo the fastenings of his jeans. With no care and very little grace Rey shoves her hand inside his black boxer briefs, making him jolt and drag his mouth across her skin from her lips and to her jaw before sitting back.

‘Fuck.’ He mutters as she grabs his cock, staring intently and determined at him, needing to do this before she looses her nerves as she squeezes him.

Kylo grunts, hips bucking and his teeth clenching.

‘Whoa whoa, slow down. Here, let me show you.’ He gasps as she tightens her grip on his cock.

Rey lets go of his cock and pulls her hand back out of his underwear while he shimmies his jeans and then boxer briefs off his hips and below his butt, exposing himself to her once again.

Rey licks her lips as she looks down at his cock, jutting out between their bodies.

‘Rey-‘ 

‘Shush.’ She interrupts, eyes locked on his cock, fascinated by the liquid oozing from the tip.

Kylo can feel his cheeks burning as she stares down at him, he’s never felt so exposed before in his life as he does now under her scrutiny. But then he remembers what she told him, that she’s a virgin. This is most likely the first time she’s seen an erect penis.

Rey’s hand trembles as she reaches forward, but it’s quickly encased by Kylo’s more assured hand. He directs her hand to his cock, wrapping her fingers around the girth, exhaling loudly through his nose. He embarrassingly knows that this won’t take long.

‘Let me teach you.’ He murmurs as he guides her hand up and down his cock, watching her carefully and falling even more in love with her because of how wide eyed and innocent she looks as she jerks him off.

After a few more strokes he releases his hand from hers. She’s a quick learner, keeping the same pressure he showed her, but adding a few moves of her own – squeezing near the base and rubbing her thumb over the tip, making him grunt loudly and tilt his head back, eyes rolling close as his hands grip her thighs.

He can feel his orgasm pounding through his veins as Rey quickens her pace, teeth dragging over her bottom lip, spellbound by what she’s doing. Kylo starts to weakly buck his hips, right before hitting his release, his whole body jerking forward.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He gasps into her shoulder as he comes over her hand, his t-shirt, her belly and her shorts.

Rey eventually stops, pulling her sticky hand away as Kylo sags back against the chair breathing hard.

‘So-sorry.’ He mumbles, gesturing toward her shorts and Rey looks down, a smile on her face.

‘It’s okay.’ She replies as she wipes her hand on them.

‘We should get cleaned up. Poe and Finn will be back soon.’ Kylo mutters.

o-o-o-o-o

Poe, Finn and BB8 enter the store through the side door.

‘Hey, you’re wearing a different t-shirt.’ Poe points out as he looks over at Kylo, who is standing behind the counter and is now wearing a grey t-shirt.

‘And you’re wearing jeans.’ Poe then snickers, a wicked glint in his eyes as he notes that Rey is no longer wearing her shorts.

Finn shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he reaches down and undoes BB8’s leash.

‘What exactly have you guys been up to while we were gone?’ Poe taunts, quirking his eyebrows as Rey and Kylo begin to blush, Finn nudges his boyfriend and gestures toward the side door, bringing Poe back from his teasing.

‘Anyway, never mind that. Look who we found while out on our walk.’ Poe states loudly and the side door opens.

‘Hello son.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments - I love to know what people think :D x


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 recap:
> 
> Kylo and Rey did some exploring in the office and there was an unexpected guest.
> 
> Chapter 17 summary:
> 
> Conflict, sulking and cock blocking ahoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting or leaving a kudos X
> 
> Biggest thanks in the world to my fab beta @Shwtlee - you are awesome!!!

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hello son.’

‘Get out.’ Kylo snarls as he rounds the counter toward his father.

‘Ben.’ Han gasps, standing his ground.

‘I said get out.’ Kylo grits, looming over his father, but the elder Solo doesn’t move an inch.

‘Kylo.’ Rey yelps, startled to see his sudden and explosive anger.

‘Ben calm down.’ Han states, raising his hands in peace.

‘I said. Get. Out.’ Kylo spits angrily.

‘No.’ Han defies and Kylo scoffs.

Rey rushes around the counter and over to her boyfriend, she grabs his wrist and pulls at him. He rips his venomous glare from his father and turns it on his girlfriend, but it instantly softens at the sight of the worry on her face.

‘Calm down.’ She states and Kylo takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to center himself before opening them again.

Rey slips her hand into Kylo’s knowing that they’re being watched carefully by his father who quirks an eyebrow at the gesture.

‘What do you want?’ Kylo asks, his voice still hostile, but not murderous as he turns his attentions back to his father.

‘To see my son.’

‘I thought you were in Bolivia or somewhere like that.’

‘I was, but then I came back to see you.’ Han says, not taking his eyes off his child.

‘And what about mom? Have you seen her yet?’ Kylo challenges snidely.

‘Your mother and I aren’t on speaking terms right now.’ Han replies a little weakly and Kylo shakes his head with a scoff.

‘So what you’re really saying is you need a bed to crash in.’ Kylo snickers.

‘No. Okay yes for a few days. But I still want to see you.’

‘And now you’ve seen me. And now you can leave.’ Kylo hisses and Rey yanks on his hand, drawing his attention.

‘Kylo.’ It’s all she has to say, his name and he’s putty in her hands, he’d do anything she asks of him, anything she says.

He inhales loudly, jaw clenched as he looks up at the ceiling.

‘Fine. But you’re on the couch.’ He growls, turning a glare upon his father.

‘That’ll do for me.’ Han smiles, relieved.

‘Why not the spare room?’ Rey asks brows furrowed.

‘It’s your room.’ Kylo’s tone is lower now, more for Rey’s ears only.

‘But, I, we share.’ Rey mumbles suddenly feeling nervous.

‘It’s the couch or nothing. You choose.’ Kylo barks at his father.

‘The couch is fine. It’ll do me.’ Han gives Rey a roguish smile and Kylo scowls.

‘I’m Han Solo. And you are?’ Han smiles, stepping toward Rey, but casting a sideway glance at his son.

‘Rey.’ She smiles sweetly back at him, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of Kylo’s hand as she feels the tension in his fingers.

‘Rey. What a beautiful name.’ Han charms and Rey blushes as Kylo rolls his eyes at his father who turns to look at him.

‘So you’re his girlfriend?’ Han enquires, looking up at Kylo and back down at Rey, who bites her lips together and nods.

Han smiles approvingly as he quickly gives Rey the once over, before looking at his son and seeing the affection in his boy’s eyes as he gazes adoringly down at the girl.

‘So Rey what do you do?’ Han smiles, trying to ease the tension and atmosphere.

‘I’m a student.’ Rey smiles enthusiastically.

‘Yeah? What are you studying?’ Han asks, genuinely intrigued by this charming young woman who’s dating his son.

‘Mechanical engineering.’ She replies proudly, dropping Kylo’s hand and stepping closer to his father.

‘I need a drink.’ Kylo mutters to no one in particular as he heads for the office.

Rey is too engrossed in chatting with Han, and Finn is perched on the stool at the till, so Poe follows Kylo inside, closing the door behind him as BB8 scurries over to his bed.

‘It smells like sex in here.’ Poe snickers teasingly as he slides into his chair opposite Kylo.

Kylo lifts his head a fraction from where it’s in his hands and glances over at the chair, memories of what he and Rey had been doing there less than half hour ago flood his mind and he knows he’s blushing.

‘So, what about that drink?’ Poe asks, leaning back a little.

Kylo huffs before sitting up straighter. He opens the drawer at his desk and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.

‘I should be pissed at you for bringing him here.’ Kylo grumbles as he pours a shot into his mug and then leaning over and pouring the amber liquid into Poe’s.

‘He’d already found you. He was lingering outside. Said he’d been there for a while.’ Poe replies and Kylo pauses half standing, half sitting, his mind racing.

‘How long?’

‘I dunno. He just said he’d been standing outside trying to build up enough courage to knock on the door. Why?’ Poe wonders as he takes a sip of his drink.

‘No reason.’ Kylo lies as he sits back down, placing the bottle down on the desk and lifting his mug to his lips; desperately hoping his father hadn’t seen him groping Rey’s breasts at the counter.

‘You’re a really bad liar, you know that.’ Poe smirks.

Kylo fires his closest friend a scathing look but it doesn’t stop Poe. It never will.

‘Come on tell me why you’re worried how long your father was waiting outside.’ Poe questions, leaning forward, elbows on the desk and a touch of concern in his eyes.

‘Rey and I, kind of……’ he trails off, running his hands through his hair.

‘You kind of what? Had sex in the store? In the middle of the day?’ Poe’s eyebrows fire up his forehead.

‘What? No. No. I just got a little…..handsy at the counter.’

Poe sags back in his chair, disappointment on his face as he huffs.

‘And you’re worried about that?’

‘Well it’s not something I’d like my father to see.’ Kylo quips and Poe nods in agreement.

‘Yet you’re still letting him stay with you.’ Poe fires straight back.

‘It’s not like I had much choice.’

‘Oh but you did. You just chose to let Rey choose.’ Poe grins as he sips his whiskey.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat in the middle of the couch, Kylo on one side and Han on the other. The atmosphere is nothing short of awkward and frosty. She sighs softly to herself, trying to force herself to watch the chat show on the TV.

‘So what do you kids do for fun?’ Han breaks the silence and Kylo turns his head to glare at his father.

‘I’m going to bed.’ He announces, rising up off the couch and without as much as a backward glance he heads for his bedroom.

‘Sorry about him.’ Rey feels the need to apologise, but she doesn’t know why – Kylo is Han’s son after all.

‘You don’t need to apologise. If anyone needs to do that, then it’s me. I’ve been a really shit father. And I’m not doing a very good job of trying to make amends.’ Han grumbles, casting her a sorry look.

‘He just needs time.’ Rey offers as she shuffles to the edge of the couch.

‘Time I should have given him years ago.’ Han mutters under his breath as Rey gets to her feet.

She takes a couple of steps before stopping and turning to look back at the elder Solo.

‘Are you going to be okay on there?’ She asks and Han gives her a crooked half smile – its an older version of the one Kylo gives her and makes her knees go weak for.

‘I’ll be fine kid. Don’t worry about me.’ Han states, looking like he wants to say something else, but stops himself.

‘Okay then. Well night.’ She says softly with a warm smile on her lips.

‘Night Rey.’ Han replies and she walks away, leaving Kylo’s father alone in the living room.

She slips inside Kylo’s bedroom, pushing the door close behind her. Kylo is sitting on the edge of the bed, already changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and into his sleep pants.

‘Are you okay?’ She enquires gently as she moves to sit next to him.

‘Fine. Just tired.’ He mumbles, glancing at her.

Since that first night of sharing a bed Rey always gets changed into her shorts and t-shirt in her own room. But after what they got up to earlier it seems silly to her to go to that effort, not now he’s seen all of her.

Rey presses a kiss to his shoulder and decides to try and cheer him up. Things had been so blissful after their office exploits that she hates to see him down. She wants to recapture that feeling and those moments again.

‘I like it when you teach me.’ She murmurs against his bare skin.

‘Yeah?’ He croaks.

‘Yes. And I liked you kissing me there.’ She gestures toward her breasts, a shy smile on her lips and a burning blush on her face.

‘I liked the feel of your hand on my cock.’ He whispers into her hair.

‘And I loved it when you touched me down there.’ She grins bashfully, pulling away to look up at him.

‘And I mean I loved your hand on my cock.’ Kylo corrects himself with his own grin.

Their lips press together. But this time there’s no hurry as they kiss slowly, lips moving against one another, slowly opening and granting the other permission to explore.

Kylo cups her jaw with both hands, turning a little awkwardly toward her. Rey brushes her hands up and down his forearms, letting him kiss her.

‘I want you to teach me more.’ She murmurs against his mouth and Kylo slowly pulls back to look down at her.

Without any words his gets to his feet, Rey does likewise. He then climbs onto the bed properly, lying back, head against the pillows. Rey smiles before joining him, lying down next to him. She’s still wearing her t-shirt and jeans.

Kylo shifts onto his side, eyes roaming up and down her covered body. Rey bites the inside of her cheek a little self-consciously.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ He whispers, lifting his hand and resting it on the flat of her stomach.

He then leans in and claims her lips again. Rey reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. While Kylo loves to kiss, she loves to touch his hair. His hand drifts beneath her t-shirt, fingertips gently caressing her skin as they head toward her breasts.

Kylo breaks the kiss and pulls back a little as he pushes her t-shirt up over her breasts, his eyes widen with desire at the sight of her nipples hardening. She lets out a faint whimper when he rubs the side of his thumb over them, her eyes fluttering close.

Rey bites down on her bottom lip in order to keep silent as Kylo teases her. Rubbing his calloused thumb over her sensitive buds. She can’t help the moan that tumbles from her lips as he flicks her nipple.

‘You like that?’ His voice is a low timbre.

‘Yes.’ She gasps and he smirks, watching her carefully.

He does it again, only a little harder this time and Rey’s resulting moan is a little louder as she bends her knees and digs her heels into the mattress. Kylo smirks as he flicks her nipple even harder and Rey lets out a loud moan, arching her back a little.

Seeing how red the bud is from his attention he leans over and presses the lightest of kisses to it and Rey whimpers, wriggling against the bed. But just then he hears the volume on the TV increase and he’s reminded that his father is out there, the other side of the wall.

Kylo’s mood dies instantly as he rolls onto his back with a huff. Rey’s eyes fire open and she rises up onto her elbows, turning to look at him.

‘I can’t do this. Not with _him_ here.’ He says, rising up off the bed.

Rey just gawps, stunned, as he grabs a t-shirt off the chair, pushes the curtains open, lifts the window and climbs out onto the fire escape.

She flops back down not believing what just happened. The chill of the night air tickles across her skin and she pushes her t-shirt down in a huff, a frown forming on her lips. She sighs as she looks over at the bedroom door and then the window.

Rey climbs off the bed and grabs one of Kylo’s hoodies from the wardrobe before pulling it on. Luckily she’d put her thick socks on earlier as she crawls out the window onto the fire escape, feeling the cool metal beneath her hand as she grabs the rail.

Kylo hears her creep up the steps and across the roof, and he lets out a small tired sigh as she approaches.

‘Hey, are you okay?’ She asks softly standing next to the chair he’s slumped in, gazing up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

‘I’m fine.’ He tells her wearily with a shy smile.

He opens his arms wide and gestures for her to join him, so she climbs onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, hugging her against him and she snuggles into his chest, eyes feeling heavy and slowly closing.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you guessed Han as the mystery arrival at the end of chapter 16 have a gold star!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 recap:
> 
> Han turned up much to Kylo's chagrin. Rey convinced Kylo to let his estranged father stay only for the older Solo to get in their romantic way.
> 
> Chapter 18 summary:
> 
> Tensions run high between Kylo and Han. Rey has a creepy visitor and worries about Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, encouragement, kudos' (nearly 300!!!!) and reads.
> 
> Big, big thank you to my tireless and very important beta Shwtlee - I really can't make this story work without your valuable input and advice.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is pinned down by his kisses, hot and possessive, his fingertips teasing the strip of skin above the band of her shorts, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Her hands ball into fists at her sides before fluttering open, tugging at the material of her shorts.

‘Just do what’s natural.’ He murmurs against her lips and by instinct her one hand moves toward her shorts.

She rubs her hand between her thighs, legs moving too as Kylo pulls back to watch her. Her eyes are closed and she nibbles on her bottom lip. Rey is breathing heavily as she pushes her hand inside her shorts and panties. She arches her back a little and groans as she brushes her fingers over her clit and folds.

There’s a knock on the door and Rey freezes, fingers between her folds and eyes flying open.

‘Breakfast is ready lovebirds.’ Han calls through the door, a clear smirk in his voice.

Kylo lets out an annoyed huff as he flops back next to Rey.

‘It’s time for him to leave.’ He grumbles.

‘You can’t throw him out. Where will he go.’ She says, pulling her hand out of her underwear and rising up onto her elbows to look at him.

‘I frankly don’t care. He’s been here long enough. It’s time he goes and lands on someone else’s couch. My mother’s preferably.’ He tells her, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side.

‘But he’s your father.’ She says meekly, not wanting to argue with him, but not minding her tongue either.

‘Father?’ He snaps incredulous and Rey winces.

‘Perhaps if _he_ acted like one then I’d treat him like one. That man is more of a stranger to me than a father. And he’s been here too long already. I said a couple of days; he’s been here three weeks. It’s time he leaves.’ Kylo spits as he glares at her.

‘Kylo.’ Rey yelps as he heads for the door.

‘I want my life back.’ He growls as he steps out into the hallway.

Rey sighs as she flops down on the bed. He has a point. Ever since the enigmatic Han Solo rocked up he’s stolen so much from his son. First and foremost her.

Rey has adored chatting with the elder Solo about planes and engines; they share a true enthusiasm. One that Kylo sadly refuses to engage with, given that he only speaks to Han when he has to.

So when she’s not at college – now that she’s finally started - she’s busier than she had perhaps anticipated. And when she isn’t studying she is working. And really that’s become the only time she sees her boyfriend. Apart from when they crawl into bed at night, but even then he’s always exhausted and turns his back on her.

All their meals are shared with his father. Tense and worn out silences hanging over every single meal, accompanied by grunts and scoffs.

As for romance or physical contact, well that has become few and far between. They’d share long make out sessions – mostly in the storeroom or office - but he’d always stop things if they were getting too heated, except from the rare occasions where he almost forgot himself and they nearly took things further.

So, maybe he’s got a point.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey presses a fleeting kiss to Kylo’s lips and running her hand over his hair and ear, noting the tired expression of his eyes, before heading for the door, her book bag hanging from her shoulder.

‘I’ll see you after class.’ She smiles back at him over her shoulder and he smiles back at her, watching her leave.

‘You’ve got a good one there.’ Han observes and Kylo’s head snaps round to look at his father, who’s sat opposite him at the table.

‘When I want your opinion I’ll ask for it.’ He barks, getting to his feet and bashing the table with his knee, making the dishes rattle.

‘Ben-‘

‘How many more times my name isn’t Ben.’ He snarls, glaring down at his father.

‘No. You’d soon use the name that _monster_ gave you than the name I gave you. I didn’t try and kill you Ben. He did. Not me. Yet you act like it was me.’ Han argues, getting to his feet, palms flat on the table and a sad look on his face.

‘Because it was you. You left me. If you had been there I would never have turned to him. I’d have never done the things I have. Become the man I am. I _hate_ myself. Every single moment of the day I despise myself for the things I’ve done. And you have no idea. None.’ Kylo snarls, his chest heaving with his anger.

‘Then I’ll leave. If that’s what you want. I’ll go. And you never have to see me again.’ Han retorts and Kylo’s jaw is clenched as he stares daggers at his father.

‘Good.’ Kylo spits and Han lets out a heartbroken gasp.

That was not want he expected, perhaps he should have, but it cuts all the same.

They continue to stand there, locked in their silent battle before Kylo turns on his heels and storms out, leaving his father to sag back down into his seat, tears brimming in his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey. Where’s Kylo?’ Rey asks as she looks around the store, she was sure Kylo was on the Rota for this afternoon, but she’s found Poe still behind the counter.

‘Search me. I haven’t seen him all day. It’s becoming a reoccurring thing. Him disappearing all the time. It’s like he’s avoiding the place.’ Poe tells her and her brows furrow.

She pulls out her cell to find that she doesn’t have any messages from him, butterflies rage around her stomach.

‘Oh Han’s hiding in the office by the way. He muttered something about them having words, and he’s not spoken since. Perhaps you can have a word, this atmosphere, it’s driving me nuts.’ Poe smiles hopefully at Rey who gives him a small smile in return before slipping around the counter and heading for the office.

‘Hi.’ She offers as she pushes the door close and heads for Kylo’s office chair, Han is in the armchair and she instantly blushes.

‘Hey kid.’ He mumbles wearily BB8 snug in his arms.

‘So, what happened? Between you and Kylo?’ She asks gently and Han gives her a sorrowful look that breaks her heart.

And so Han tells her about his breakfast confrontation with his son, but once he starts talking he just doesn’t stop. He tells her about how close they were when Ben was a boy. His regret at leaving him. His regret at not being there for him; for not trying harder and fighting harder. His regret at failing as a father and how he fears he’ll never get a chance to put it right.

‘Give him time. He’ll come round.’

‘And when will that be?’ He grumbles with a crooked sad half smile as Rey shrugs slightly.

‘When he’s ready. He’ll need you, one day. And you’ve _got_ to make sure that you’re there for him when he needs you.’ She nods softly, trying to be reassuring when she’s not even sure of her own words.

‘I guess you’re right. You’re a smart girl Rey. But I can’t stay here. Not when it’s causing him so much pain.’ Han tells her as he places BB8 down on the ground.

‘Where will you go?’ She enquires watching him walk toward her.

‘I guess I should call Leia.’ He mumbles, stopping next to her and patting her on the shoulder.

‘You’re a good kid Rey. You’ll be the making of him. Just don’t let him down like I have.’ He gives her a crooked smile before leaving the room, and Rey alone with her thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey bonita. Do you mind looking after the store while I go have a quick lunch break? I’ll be as quick as I can. I promise.’ Poe pleads as he swings on the door and BB8 scrambles to his feet, yelping in greeting.

‘Sure.’ She smiles as he rushes over to her, presses a kiss to her forehead and spins on his heels grabbing his wallet and BB8’s leash off his desk.

‘I love you. You’re an angel. I won’t be long. And if that boyfriend of yours eventually turns up, smack his ass for me.’ He winks before he hurries out the door, BB8 hot on his heels.

Rey walks into the store to find that there’s some soft and relaxing flamenco guitar music playing. She hops onto the stool her cell in hand.

**To: Kylo xxx**

**Where are you? x**

She’s staring intently down at her cell, urging it to ping with a message when the bell to the front door rings. Her eyes fly up, full of silly hope, but it’s quickly dashed when she sees an elderly gentleman shuffling down the aisle toward the counter.

Rey takes a breath, sitting up straighter and plastering her fake smile on her lips as the man reaches the counter, his head bent down.

‘Hello. How can I help you?’ She chips, trying to sound happy and friendly.

She watches as a wrinkly old hand reaches up and takes off the trilby perched on his head. She stops herself from gasping at the sight of a clear and prominent dent in his skull. She gulps when she sees his cold and lifeless black eyes staring at her.

‘Is Kylo Ren in?’ The old man asks, his voice slow and deliberate.

‘Uh, no. Kylo’s not in today. Is there anything I can help you with?’ She smiles despite an uncomfortable feeling fizzing in her stomach.

‘Are you his girlfriend?’

‘I don’t see how that’s any of your business.’ She replies, shoulders back, she doesn’t like this man as he scoffs at her reply.

‘I’m just an old man trying to make conversation. I don’t get out much you see. And I’ve not seen you in here before. It’s normally Kylo or those silly boys.’

‘Poe and Finn?’

‘Yes, yes. Them. Always grinning. And singing. Terrible noise.’ The elderly man complains, gripping the edge of the counter.

‘Um, are you sure there's nothing I can get you?’ She tries again; her back is starting to itch.

‘What? No, no. Only Kylo knows what I need you silly little girl.’ He sneers looking her up and down and she fights the urge to shift in her seat.

‘If you’re sure?’

‘Of course I’m sure girl. Only Kylo Ren can do what I want.’ He snaps, eyes flickering with anger and Rey recoils back a little.

‘Okay. Uh, do you want me to tell him you called?’ She mutters, trying to show no fear, but her voice quivers.

‘Do you never give up girl? ’ He barks and Rey clenches her jaw as he glares at her.

‘You’re nothing more than a passing fancy.  A warm body, a cheap fuck.  I see through you girl. You can’t save him, or protect him.  No one can.’ He hisses and Rey’s brows furrow with confusion.

‘Excuse me. Save him from what?’ Rey croaks.

‘From himself.’ The old man sneers, a smirk passing over his thin dry lips, eyes gleeful.

Rey stares right back at him. She’s minding her tongue, when really she wants to shout at him to get out, to leave Kylo alone.  To scream that she can and will save him because she loves him.

She sits up straighter, lifting her chin, she will not let this man intimidate her.

‘Tell him…..tell him an old friend called. He knows what I want.’ He growls once before casting Rey a final leering glance before shuffling out the store.

The moment the door chimes close she lets out a gasping breath clutching her hand to her chest. That was the most unsettling experience she’s had since Unkar, perhaps even worse.

She grabs her cell, her hands trembling and needing to use both to hold it still while she types another message.

**To: Kylo xxx**

**Are you okay?  Where are you?  Please let me know you're okay xx**

She’s not going to mention the old man to him, not just yet.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Well I guess I’ll see you again, sometime. When he needs me.’ Han mumbles as he lowers his beat up duffle bag into the boot of the cab.

Rey gives him a warm smile before stepping closer and they share a brief hug.

‘Look after him. I fear he’s going to need it.’ Han mutters in her ear before pulling back and stepping over to the open car door.

‘I will. Take care.’ She smiles as Han climbs into the cab and pulls the door close.

The night is closing in, it’s just past dusk and the streetlights are on, lighting up the drizzle in the air. Rey watches as the cab pulls away, wrapping her arm around her middle and giving a wave before looking out across the street.

Her arms lower and her eyes narrow when she sees a shape moving on the other side of the street. It’s hard to tell in the fading light who or what it is, especially with all the shadows being cast. Her pulse quickens and her breathing becomes a little heavier, she’s sure she’s being watched.

She pulls her cell from her pocket, and for the second time that day with trembling hands she uses her cell. Only this time she presses dial on Kylo’s number.

She hears the ringtone she selected for herself “We Found Love” by Rihanna and Calvin Harris playing across the street, and she stares even harder toward the alley.

She looks up and down the street as the ringing continues, before dashing across the road. She slows down a little; her cell gripped in her hand as she approaches the alley. Nerves jingle through her body.

Slumped against the wall, but still on his feet is Kylo, head resting against the brickwork and eyes half closed.

‘Kylo!’ She gasps, turning her cell off to stop the ringing and staring up at him.

He slowly lifts his head; eyes opening; he looks completely exhausted. She’d thought he’d looked tired recently, but she just put it down to his father being there.

‘Oh my gosh what’s happened? Are you okay?’ She rambles, panic setting in as she steps in next to him, almost hesitant to touch him.

He says nothing.

‘Okak, okay. Um, come on. Let’s get you home, okay?’ She mutters, nodding to herself as she pulls his arm over her shoulders, her heart beating ten to the dozen.

He just about manages to grunt as she hoists him off the wall, and takes his weight.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 recap:
> 
> Han's presence lead to tension. Rey had a creepy encounter. Han left. Kylo wasn't in good shape.
> 
> Chapter 19 summary:
> 
> Rey feels guilty. Kylo needs to relax and Rey has an idea of how to help until she needs some help herself ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to leave a comment or a kudos - they do mean a lot, please never think that they don't :)
> 
> Big thank you to my brilliant beta Shwtlee for being my sounding board and a great encourager :D Also you should all check out her stories :)
> 
> The Aesthetic I created for my Tumblr acct: @randomreylo

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat on the side of the bed, hand brushing gently over Kylo’s cheek. He’s asleep, and Rey sighs softly. They’ve not long returned from the hospital where he was diagnosed with exhaustion, dehydration, and various muscle complaints thanks to over doing it in the gym these past few weeks.

Putting his body through grueling training sessions with no breaks, often until his knees buckled and he collapsed or threw up.

They’d kept him in overnight on a saline drip for his essential nutrients to help his dehydration. And Rey had carried a bag full of sleeping pills, rehydration solutions, painkillers and anti-inflammatories from the hospital.

Guilt coils in her stomach and heart at not seeing his torment, for being too busy with his father and her classes to see his weight loss, the dark circles around his eyes, how he wasn’t eating and his angry temper. Guilt for always telling herself she’d ask him later. But later just didn’t happen.

She leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead before getting to her feet and leaving him to sleep. Closing the door quietly behind her and plastering a fake smile on her lips, despite fighting back her worried tears.

‘How’s he doing?’ Poe enquires as she heads over to the table, sitting down opposite Kylo’s oldest friend, who gives her a knowing look and she shrinks in on herself.

‘He’s exhausted. He was running himself into the ground. He was exercising too much, not sleeping or eating enough. He was on a saline drip last night. I didn’t know that his father being around would cause him so much….so much pain and trauma. I knew that they had a very fractured relationship, but I didn’t think it was this bad. Surely there’s something more? Something I’m missing.’ She sighs, resting her head in her hands, feeling tired and emotional.

‘I think Han being around brought back some painful memories for him.’ Poe offers and Rey nods weakly.

‘I shouldn’t have told him to let Han stay. It’s all my fault. I did this to him.’

‘Rey, you can’t blame yourself. You weren’t to know how he’d react.’ Finn states, reaching over and brushing his hand over her wrist and offering her a reassuring smile.

‘But _I_ should have. What kind of girlfriend am I if I can’t see the pain he feels? I’m a terrible person.’ She spits, anger lacing her words.

‘No, you’re not.’ A voice behind her startles her and she spins round to find Kylo standing there in just his sleep pants, eyes sleepy.

‘Kylo! What are you doing up? You were asleep. You should be sleeping.’ Rey stammers as she jumps to her feet and dashes over to him.

‘I can’t, not without you.’ He murmurs looking down at her, his eyes so weary and lost as she almost hesitantly touches him.

‘Oh Kylo.’ She whispers, reaching up and brushing her hand over his cheek.

‘I think we should go. Leave you alone. Oh and don’t worry about the store I’ll look after it until you’re back on your feet.’ Poe smiles warmly at his friend as he encourages Finn to his feet.

‘Thank you Poe. You’re a true friend.’ Kylo replies, giving a small smile as Poe and Finn head to the door, BB8 on a leash in Finn’s hand.

Once the door is closed Kylo returns his attentions to his girlfriend, a shy smile and a blush on his otherwise pale and drawn cheeks.

‘You really should sleep.’ Rey softly repeats her earlier statement, looking up at him and smiling affectionately at him, but her insides flip flop with her anguish.

‘Only if you’re by my side.’

She looks down, tears burning the back of her eyes and she sniffles. Kylo tilts her chin upwards; his brows furrowed as a single tear escapes her eyes, rolling down her cheek only to be brushed away by the pad of his thumb.

‘Rey?’ He cautions.

‘I’m so sorry. I really am. I should have seen. I should have noticed. I shouldn’t have pushed you to letting Han stay. I ha-‘ She sobs but her word is cut off by his lips, trapping the word between them.

It’s a word he cannot, and will not ever hear her say about herself. None of this was her fault. It’s on him; him and his anger, his self-hate, his inability to truly move on from his past. It’s his fault for never fully exorcising his demons.

Rey sighs against his lips; they’re dry but gentle, tender and almost hesitant. Slowly he pulls back, hands cupping her head, a soft expression settling on his face.

‘Come to bed?’ He murmurs, eyes drifting over her face as she smiles shyly, hands on his wrists and thumbs brushing his skin.

‘Okay.’ She whispers.

‘Just to sleep, we don’t have to do anything else.’ He smiles lovingly at her, such beautiful honesty in his words.

She takes his hand in her own and leads him back to the bedroom.

‘Lie on your front.’ She instructs once inside and Kylo’s brows furrow for a moment before he does as she asks, climbing onto the bed.

‘Stay there.’ She orders, before leaving the room and heading for the bathroom, nerves turning in her stomach.

She opens the cabinet and finds a bottle of baby oil and a bottle of shea butter. She grabs them both before heading back to the bedroom. Kylo is resting his chin on his joined hands and looks over his shoulder as she returns, brows furrowed.

Rey places the oil and the lotion down on the bed before climbing on to join her boyfriend.

‘Just relax.’ She murmurs seeing his muscles strain and tense.

She scoots across and straddles him, fanning the skirt of her dress around her thighs, before picking up the bottle of baby oil.

‘Relax.’ She reiterates, her voice a low purr and he lets out a sighing breath, his muscles easing.

She pours some of the oil into the palm of her hand before closing the bottle and tossing it aside. Next she grabs the bottle of shea butter and pours the lotion into her palm next to the oil. She mixes the two together, smearing them over her hands and taking a long breath.

She runs her hands up the length of his spine, from tail to tip and Kylo lets out a breathy moan and Rey bites her lips together, feeling a blush burn her cheeks. She’s a complete novice at this kind of thing, but she’s going to try her best, it’s the least Kylo deserves. Especially after she let him down, even if he won’t let her admit it.

Rey rubs the self-made mixture into the flesh between his neck and shoulders and Kylo doesn’t stop the groan that tumbles from his lips. Rey lets out a long exhale through her nose as she continues to ease the tension in his sore muscles.

The feel of his warm skin beneath her hands, the knots melting away under her touch, and the breathy little sounds escaping his lips send sensations straight to her core. She lets out a whimper as she shifts down from his butt to his thighs in order to tend to his lower back.

She bites her lips together and her skin burns when she pushes her fingers beneath the band of his sleep pants, running her fingers across the top of his butt. Her eyes roll for a long moment, as she lets out a heavy breath as she continues to move her fingers further inside his pants. She needs friction and hesitantly rubs herself against the back of his thigh, letting out a airy groan and instantly blushing.

Kylo doesn’t say a word; the only sound coming from him is the whines and whimpers he lets out thanks to her wandering but masterful fingers.

When she’s done with his back she gulps hard, feeling increasingly and frustratingly aroused.

‘Now-now your front.’ Rey instructs a little breathlessly as she climbs off him, giving him room to turn over.

Rey gulps when she sees the embarrassed expression on Kylo’s face and the tenting in his pants as he slowly moves. He lies down on his back and Rey takes a deep breath before climbing onto his thighs, biting her lips together. She picks up the oil and the lotion and makes more of her massage lotion.

As she leans forward Kylo’s covered erection brushes against her, right where she aches, and she can’t stop the moan that rattles up from her throat. She looks down and focuses on Kylo’s abdomen, running her hands over it and working the lotion into his skin.

She works silently. Trying to avoid his fixed gaze as she lets out heavy pants, focusing on rubbing the lotion into his muscles, trying desperately not to brush against the tenting in his pants, despite the aching in her panties.

‘Rey.’ Kylo croaks, his voice a low timbre and she stops; her eyes fixed on his body as she gulps, chewing on the corner of her bottom lip.

‘Look at me.’ He all but pleads and Rey sits up, fingertips brushing over his skin as she slowly looks up at him and meets his penetrating gaze.

‘I’m not going to break.’ He mutters hands brushing over her knees and she let’s out a tiny whimper, she’s so turned on it’s almost ridiculous that just a simple touch nearly makes her explode.

‘You need release. If you won’t let me help you, then at least help yourself.’ He states, staring her dead in the eye and she whines.

She remains still for a long moment, fighting every urge she has in her body, she feels like she’s burning from the inside out. Slowly she lifts up the skirt of her dress, Kylo’s eyes are transfixed and he lets out a shuddering breath when he sees her white cotton panties.

She takes a breath and holds it in as she pushes her hand inside her panties before letting it at the relief. Her eyelids flutter close and her toes curl as she brushes her fingers over her sex.

Kylo’s hands grip her thighs above her knees as she begins to pleasure herself, fingers rubbing her clit, gently rocking her hips. He’s transfixed and helpless, simply watching her as she chews her bottom lip and groans loudly as she slides a finger inside herself.

‘Fuck. Oh. Fuck.’ She gasps, her hand moving at a steady pace, but she needs more, wants more and pushes for more, but it’s not enough.

‘I…..I-I need, I need you.’ She pants, eyes fluttering open to greet Kylo’s dark and glazed eyes as she pulls her hand from inside her panties.

Without any words Kylo pulls her against his still covered erection and Rey grunts, but her hips begin moving of their own accord. Grinding her sex against him, finally getting a friction that could be enough to satisfy.

She rocks her hips back and forth against him, both of them groaning and gasping as Kylo shifts his hips against hers, bucking up against her. Rey runs her hands over her body; cupping and gripping her breasts through her faded yellow sundress.

In a flash Kylo bolts upright, hands on her hips, encouraging and demanding. Rey looks down at him; into his pleading eyes and her whole body trembles as she gulps hard.

She pushes down the front of her dress and it bunches beneath her breasts, pushing them upwards and Kylo pounces on a nipple, mouth hungry and desperate. He lets out a heady groan as he sucks, licks and teases her nipple with his tongue and teeth as she arches into his mouth, panting heavily and watching him intently.

Rey grinds her hips harder, hands now gripping his hair, fingers snaking through the strands. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back and just lets the sensations consume her.

Soon enough she’s plummeting, hard and fast, hips snapping erratically, fingers yanking on his luxurious hair and her breath coming out in shallow pants. Her whole body is flush and glowing as she hits her release with a loud moan, panties soaked.

Kylo grunts as she slows her hips, his hands gripping and moving her to keep her going, to let him get his pleasure. He can feel it he’s so close. Seconds later he reaches his climax, coming in his pants, much like Rey just had.

Together they fall back against the bed, bodies tired and spent. Gasping for breath and sucking in much needed air, while trying to calm their racing hearts.

‘That was……that was so fucking hot.’ Kylo mumbles as he brushes his hand up and down her back.

‘Yeah.’ She mumbles, feeling heaviness in her eyes.

‘We should clean up, and then you need to get some sleep. I was massaging you to help you relax, not get you off.’ Rey snickers as she presses a kiss to his bare chest looking up at him and seeing a wolfish yet satisfied smile on his lips.

‘I am relaxed. _That_ was very relaxing. I think we should do it more often.’ He teases and Rey blushes.

‘What the massage or the dry humping?’ She retorts.

‘Both.’ Kylo grins as Rey shakes her head, straightening up and reluctantly climbing off him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think - I do read and appreciate all comments :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 recap:
> 
> Rey voices her worries to Poe and Finn. Kylo reassures her. Rey gives Kylo a massage with a pleasing outcome.
> 
> Chapter 20 summary:
> 
> Kylo is bored so he decides to cook Rey dinner. But things take an interesting turn ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and for showing it your support be it in kudos' or comments or just reading it :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Shwtlee for being very encouraging with this chapter. Thank you hon <3

o-o-o-o-o

It’s been over a week since Kylo’s collapse, and that week has sent him up the wall. At Rey’s insistence he’s been confined to the apartment. Only allowed out when she was there and even then it was either for a short walk or to sit on the roof, he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the store.

He’s feeling better. His mind is less heavy and clouded; his thoughts are more in order. He’s been sleeping better and eating better, all thanks to Rey. His muscles are still prone to spasms and cramping and his leg has only just started to ease from its tightness, but all this sitting around isn’t helping. He needs to be doing something.

So he’s decided that he’s going to make Rey dinner. Surely she can’t tell him off for that. It's only Spaghetti bolognaise and some cookie dough ice cream for after.

He’s gliding around the kitchen with Audioslave playing in the background as he makes their dinner. His plan is to have it on the table just as Rey arrives from her class.

But like all good plans they don’t always go without a hitch as Kylo’s about to find out when the door bursts open and his ears are instantly filled with complaint.

Not about him cooking dinner, but something that happened in class is Rey’s complaint. Going on about someone breaking an expensive piece of machinery that will put them all back for a couple of weeks on their assignments while it gets fixed. He’s only half listening.

‘You’re home early.’ He tries to divert her attention as she pulls off her satchel and coat while kicking off her boots.

‘What are you doing?’ Rey asks, sounding tired as she stands there looking at him, hands on her hips.

‘Making dinner, why?’ He quips, turning his back to her as he stirs the sauce.

‘You should be taking it easy.’ She chastises him with a shake of the head.

‘Rey, I’m making Spaghetti bolognaise not performing brain surgery. Besides if I don’t do something soon I’m going to go insane. I’m sorry sweetheart but I am not a man for sitting about. I need to be doing something.’ He states, glancing over at her as she rolls her eyes but her shoulders relax.

‘So do you want to eat here or on the roof?’ He asks, kind of trying to change the subject.

‘Here’s fine.’ She replies, her voice softer as she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, and resting her hands over his heart.

‘Do you need a hand with anything?’ She mumbles as he continues stirring the sauce.

‘Nope, it’s all under control.’ He replies and she pecks another kiss to his back before letting go.

‘Well in that case I’m going to clean up and get changed.’ She mutters as she heads for the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’m thinking of doing a couple of hours in the store tomorrow.’ Kylo tells her before popping a garlic dough ball in his mouth.

‘Kylo-‘

‘Wait, listen. Sitting around here is driving me insane, seriously. I’m fine, really I am. Yes I’m still getting some pain in my muscles but I _need_ to be active Rey. I can’t bare all this sitting around, it’s just not me. I had enough of it when I got shot, so I don’t need anymore. I know you’re only trying to look after me and I love that, I really do. But please let me get back into things, okay? I won’t over do it, I promise.’ He tells her and she sighs, placing her fork down on the edge of her plate.

‘Fine. But if you start to feel tired or your muscles cramp or spasm you’re to stop, understand? And no exercise.’ She states firmly and Kylo smirks at her wickedly.

‘No exercise? Not even the kind done in the bedroom.’ He coos and Rey’s eyes fire up to meet his, her skin flushing in a heartbeat as she drops the fork she’d just picked up again.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.’ He quickly apologises, letting his mouth run away with him.

‘Well, um. We won’t count that.’ Rey mumbles, her skin burning as she shifts in her chair and looks down at her dinner.

‘Besides, you’re there supervising. Making sure I don’t exert myself.’ There he goes again, his mouth not engaging his brain and Rey stares at him.

They continue eating in an awkward silence. Until Kylo simply cannot stand it any longer. He rises to his feet, startling Rey who looks up at him, eyes wide and lips parted.

He doesn’t say a word as he marches to the bathroom, leaving Rey looking confused as she watches his back, her brows furrowed. A minute or two later he reappears and she’s about to speak but he cuts her off.

‘I want to take care of you Rey. You’ve done so much for me this past week and beyond.’ He tells her as he stalks forward, approaching her like a big cat hunting its prey.

She gulps, hand gripping the back of her chair as she watches him, her heart picking up the pace. He gets to her chair, and sinks to his knees, hands hovering over her thighs.

He doesn’t say a word as he surges up, capturing her lips with his own as his hands grip her waist while Rey lets out a startled yelp. But she quickly finds herself kissing him back with an equal passion, her fingers curling in his hair. She tastes mouthwash and snickers against his demanding lips.

In a fluid move Kylo gets to his feet, lips still on Rey’s and hands lifting her from her seat. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling a little on his hair from her surprise.

Kylo carries her to the bedroom without crashing into anything, before kneeling on the foot of the bed and dropping her down. Rey lets out a little yelp of surprise as she bounces on the mattress and looks up at him. His chest is heaving as he stares down at her with his wild eyes.

Rey swallows hard not sure what’s going on, or how far he’s thinking of taking this. Rey rises onto her elbows as Kylo climbs back off the bed, so she sits up straight, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. She reaches out for him, fingers brushing down the hard planes of his abdomen hidden beneath his t-shirt.

He crouches down, cupping her jaw and looking her in the eyes before leaning into her and kissing her softly, and gently. Rey rests her hands on his elbows as they make out. Her blood is pumping through her veins and arousal is building in her core.

Kylo kisses along her jaw and down her neck, across her collarbone before kissing her breasts through her t-shirt. Rey grips his hair in her one hand as she leans back, propped up by her other. She chews on her bottom lip as she watches him press kisses to her stomach through the cotton material.

His hands move to her ribs, thumbs lightly stroking as he encourages her to lie back down. She falls back onto her elbows, wanting and needing to see what he’s doing. He kisses along the band of her shorts as his fingers undo the button and zipper. Rey is breathing heavier as Kylo pushes his fingertips inside her shorts. She feels him begin to pull at them and lifts her butt allowing him to remove them and toss them aside.

He pauses, head cocking to the side and a wolfish smile on his lips as he looks down at her pale pink cotton panties and Rey holds her breath, chewing on the inside of her lip. But then he leans forward and presses an open mouthed kiss to her covered pussy.

Rey falls back against the mattress; her eyes scrunching close as she lets out a breathy groan, hips jerking at the feel of his tongue licking her through her increasingly wet panties.

Kylo continues to tease her through her underwear; both with his mouth and his fingers, rubbing her through them and Rey can’t help but buck her hips. But then Kylo hooks his fingers beneath her panties and yanks them off, not even giving her time to lift her hips.

Now bare to him Rey feels her face burn red as she digs her teeth into her bottom lip, staring up at the ceiling, but is unable to resist watching him. He may have already seen her pussy, but not this close, and certainly not with the same intense look he’s got in his eyes right now. He’s looking down at her like he’s about to devour her. He slowly licks his tongue over his lips, eyes looking at her as she watches and she moans, chest heaving and erect nipples rubbing against the cotton of her tee as she rises to her elbows once again.

With their eyes locked together he slowly descends toward her and Rey swallows heavily, panting for breath. She lets out a wanton groan as he licks her folds up to her clit, back arching and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Kylo smirks as he looks up the length of her, seeing her chest rise and fall, nipples hard beneath her t-shirt, mouth hanging open and eyes scrunched closed. He licks again, only this time between her folds and Rey bucks her hips. He pins her down with his arm across her navel, as he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue, letting out a chuckle, and it reverberates through her pussy, making her squeal.

He continues to lick, nip and suck her folds and clit, making her groan and squirm. Her heart is pounding so loud in her chest she’s sure Kylo must be able to hear it.

She’s breathing hard when he inserts a finger making her whimper and bite down hard on her bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin. Her one hand reaches down and grips Kylo’s hair, pulling on it and making him hiss.

While he suckles on her clit, teasing it with his tongue he adds a second finger, pumping them in and out at a steady pace, and occasionally making a come here gesture that makes her scream and fire up off the bed.

But then out of nowhere he flips her onto her front, hair tumbling into her wide and shocked eyes, and his hands on her hips as he pulls her onto her knees. Her heart nearly stops as she rises up into her hands and looks back at him to find him smirking at her.

‘Oh fuck.’ She cries out as he buries his face into her butt, nose between her folds and lips devouring her clit, only this time he’s not hanging about.

He licks and nibbles at a quick pace, and this time he doesn’t stop her from bucking or grinding her hips. In fact he encourages it, by grunting and gripping her thighs, pulling her closer, burying himself deeper.

Rey’s gasping and moaning, her whole body is trembling as she pulls on her own hair, feeling the sensations speed through her veins and converge on her pussy.

‘Oh, oh. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I’m gonna. Oh fuck.’ She pants desperately as she scrunches her eyes closed, clawing the bedding and pushing hard back against Kylo’s face.

She sees nothing but a bright white light behind her eyelids, as she hits her climax and her whole body turns to jelly. Kylo’s hands are holding her up, as he gently kisses her sated pussy. He presses a kiss to her butt cheek before moving back, his chin, lips and nose covered in her juices and a huge grin on his lips, his own chest heaving.

He lets her go and she sags down against the bed, a burning flush on her face, but also a huge satisfied smile. She slowly lifts her head and looks back over her shoulder. Kylo is still kneeling at the foot of the bed watching her.

‘That was…..that was incredible.’ She murmurs, her eyes half closing.

‘You liked it then?’ Kylo croaks, giving her a crooked half smile.

‘Uh huh.’ She nods enthusiastically as she shifts to sit up, looking at him, whining a little because she’s still sensitive down there.

‘Good. I enjoyed it too. Which did you prefer? From the front or the back?’ Kylo smirks, giving her a wink before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

Rey feels a new wave of heat wash over her as she averts her eyes.

‘B-both.’ She squeaks, snatching a look at him to find him grinning with pride.

‘So um…..what-what about you?’ Rey asks shyly, gesturing to his crotch.

‘Don’t worry about me sweetheart.’ He smiles.

‘Don’t you want me to uh……you know?‘ Rey mumbles chewing furiously on her bottom lip.

‘Sweetheart-‘ He begins to protest, but Rey scoots down the bed toward him, whimpering at the feel of the bedding against her sensitive pussy.

‘Please. Let me help you.’ She whispers, reaching down and placing her hand on his obvious bulge, as she looks him dead in the eyes, surprised a little at her own brazenness.

Kylo lets out a ragged breath as he considers her offer.

‘Okay, but you’re not doing anything, understand?’ He states and Rey’s brows furrow – how can she help if she’s not doing anything.

She’s about to ask what he means, when he rises to his feet and she looks up at him.

‘Take off your t-shirt.’ He orders and Rey peels it off, dropping it next to her.

Kylo lets out a loud breath at the sight of her perfect breasts and erect dusty pink nipples.

‘Just stay there. Like that. Don’t move.’ He mutters, taking a deep breath as he stares down at her naked before him, his hands undoing his jeans.

He pushes his jeans and underwear half way down his thighs, letting his erection spring free. Rey lets out a breath through her nose as she licks her lips, eyes looking up at Kylo’s face before returning to stare at his cock, her head tilting slightly.

Kylo spits into the palm of his hand before rubbing it over his cock, a low hiss escaping from his lips. He takes a deep breath as he starts to move his hand up and down over his erection. Rey’s eyes follow his action; her lips parting as she watches him jerk himself off.

Soon he’s breathing hard as his hand moves quicker, and Rey remains transfixed. Watching him intently as he masturbates right in front of her with no shame whatsoever. Like this is a regular occurrence.

With his free hand he grabs Rey’s shoulder. Curse words and grunts trickle off his tongue before he lets out a long and loud groan as he comes all over Rey’s breasts, making her jolt with surprise.

Kylo sags forward a little, hand slowing as he continues through the aftershocks of his release, his hand covered with his seed along with her chest and abdomen.

‘Sorry.’ He gasps as he straightens up, taking his hand off her shoulder, before he yanks up his underwear and jeans with his clean hand.

Rey looks up at him, her cheeks flush and eyes wide. Kylo can only look at her for a moment before he grabs her t-shirt. He drops to his knees, Rey’s eyes watch his every move. He refuses to look her in the eyes as he begins wiping his cum off her breasts using her t-shirt.

Rey reaches up and places her hand over his, stilling his movement. Kylo cautiously looks up at her, embarrassment clear on his face.

‘Don’t be.’ She states clearly, looking right at him as he sighs.

‘You’re too good for me.’ He says before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as he gets up.

‘We should clean up. I’ve got cookie dough ice cream.’ He smiles lovingly at her from the doorway before stepping out.

Rey smiles to herself as she looks down at her cum stained t-shirt, and the drops still on her breasts.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 recap: Kylo cooks dinner, they have a little tiff, but Kylo makes up for it in fun ways ;)
> 
> Chapter 21 summary: Rey's ready to take things further but Kylo has a very unwelcome blast from the past with terrible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very nervous, think I might hide!

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is asleep on his front, arms curled up beneath the pillow and his head turned to the side facing her. Rey smiles, he looks so adorable asleep with his pouty lips trembling a little with each inhale and exhale of air, and his wild mane of dark hair ruffled and all over the place. He looks so young, even with that scar that makes Rey’s heart clench.

Her eyes travel over his strong shoulders and down the plane of his back as she sits up. She nibbles on the corner of her bottom lip as she looks between his peaceful face and where the sheet just about covers his ass.

It had surprised Rey that Kylo sleeps naked and he is rather unashamed of. But then again with a physique like his who can blame him. But she only found this out once his Father left and he felt comfortable again. Up until then he’d covered himself out of decency for her. But Rey is now used to his nakedness. In fact she quite enjoys it.

His father had left for D.C. three weeks ago and Kylo had been back at work in the store a couple of days a week over the past two weeks. Things were starting to feel normal again.

Rey lets out a little indecisive whimper as she shifts down the bed so she’s level with his hips, eyes still flitting between his face and his covered ass.

‘Do you want to take a photo, it’ll last longer?’ Kylo drawls sleepily, stretching like a cat as Rey freezes because she was caught.

‘I wasn’t doing anything.’ She snips weakly, her face burning with embarrassment.

‘It’s okay. I know you were just checking me out. You are only human after all.’ He snickers, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

‘Ha ha.’ She mocks, rolling her eyes at him.

‘And I wasn’t checking you out.’ She quips, fighting back her give away smile.

‘Of course you weren’t sweetheart.’ He smirks knowingly.

Rey huffs, her skin feels on fire as she tilts her chin up toward the ceiling as she crosses her arms over her chest in defiance.

In the two weeks since Kylo went down on her and then jerked off over her breasts they’ve enjoyed each other sexually, but are still to actually have sex. She’s given him a couple of hand jobs and he’s fingered her a few times. She’s given him oral sex once, while he’s given her oral twice more. Not to mention the number of times she’s got off just by grinding against either his covered erection or his thigh. He told her that there was absolutely no pressure on her to take things any further than what she was comfortable with, but she’s starting to feel very comfortable.

‘Rey.’ Kylo interrupts her thoughts and she side eyes him.

‘What?’

‘Just admit it. You were totally checking my ass out.’ He chuckles as he wiggles his hips and the covers move down exposing his ass cheeks.

‘Fine. So what if I was? You’ve got a great ass. It’s very…...peachy.’ She states confidently, but burning scarlet as she looks straight at him.

Kylo lets out a barking laugh as he sits up, facing her, all of him now on show. But Rey refuses to advert her eyes, looking him right in the eyes.

‘And you’ve got a fantastic pair of tits.’ He snickers, quirking an eyebrow as he reaches forward and pushes her arms aside and oggles her breasts and erect nipples through her tight tank.

Rey tries not to smile but she can’t help herself and a grin spreads across her face as she looks at him. Kylo’s eyes wander up to meet hers and they sit in comfortable silence just looking at and admiring one another.

But eventually Rey’s alarm begins blaring on her cell and she scurries toward the nightstand to switch it off; the covers falling away and giving Kylo a much appreciated eyeful of her panties covered ass.

Rey looks over her shoulder just in time to see the appreciative nod and her eyes narrow.

‘Who’s checking out whose ass now.’ She chuckles as she shakes her head.

Kylo doesn’t reply in words but the low husky laugh that rattles up his throat is answer enough as he climbs off the bed. Rey quickly drops down to a sitting position so she can get a good view of Kylo’s ass as he walks from the room naked and proud.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is sat at the counter. He’s alone in the store, much to Rey’s chagrin. But Finn has an emergency dental appointment, Rey has classes and Poe is on a day off visiting family upstate. So that left Kylo to man the store, and so far it’s been quite. Which has given him some time to catch up on a bit of paperwork.

The door opens and the bell jingles and Kylo glances up for a second. But as he tries to focus his eyes back on the invoice on the counter they blur and widen. His heart stops in his chest and his throat goes dry.

He lifts his head again and his gaze settles on the skeletal form of Victor Snoke.

A lump forms in his throat and nausea washes over him as Snoke seemingly glides down the aisle toward him as Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma flank him. His breath comes out in shallow pants as panic settles into his mind.

‘Ah Kylo my boy. I was hoping to catch you. Alone. We are alone are we not? I don’t want to be disturbed by that silly friend of yours or his dimwitted boytoy. Nor that little tart.’ Snoke sneers as he stops the other side of the counter, just far enough away to not be too close.

Kylo swallows hard, his jaw tensing and teeth quickly aching as he glares at his former employer.

‘From your silence I’ll assume we are then. So let's talk business.’ Snoke smirks, his eyes not leaving Kylo’s deathly pale face.

‘Get. Out.’ Kylo eventually grits between tight teeth.

‘Now come, come. Is that any way to speak to the man you owe everything to?’ Snoke triumphs, a wicked glint twinkling in his dark black eyes.

‘I owe you nothing.’ Kylo snarls, rage, anger, hate and fear burning through his veins and giving him his voice back.

‘Nothing? Who paid for this? Who paid for all those records you treasure so dearly? Who paid for everything you have? I did. Me, not you. And you have a good mind to remember that Kylo Ren.’ Snoke spits, anger building in his tone and posture.

‘I paid for everything you gave me with my life. I may not be dead, but I was near as damn it. Because of you. You took everything from me. You.’ Kylo hisses, hands clenching into fists on the counter.

‘Good, good. You still have all that anger. All that rage burning inside. That’s good.’ Snoke mutters and Kylo’s brows knit together in confusion, just what is he on about.

‘I want you to leave. And never come back.’ Kylo doesn’t care enough to ask, he just wants the old man gone.

‘That’s not going to happen.’ Snoke taunts gleefully.

‘Leave. Now.’ Kylo demands and Snoke smirks.

‘You know that pretty little thing you have working here. Claims to be your girlfriend?’ Snoke sneers and Kylo’s stomach instantly knots.

Kylo doesn’t reply. He can’t, he feels sick at the fact that Snoke knows about Rey, that he may have met her.. His chest is heaving and his heart is pounding.

‘I bet you enjoy fucking her don’t you? Having that lithe little body of hers trapped beneath you. Feeling all strong and powerful as you fuck her till she cries. Don’t forget I know you Kylo Ren. I know the animal you can be. I’ve seen your cruelness. Your temper. I’ve seen the darkness inside of you boy.’ Snoke sneers, a menacing smirk on his lips.

‘Leave her out of this.’ Kylo spits through gritted teeth.

‘She’ll be left out of this when I say. Not you.’

‘Leave her alone.’ Kylo snarls, barely keeping his rage in check.

‘Nothing will happen to her as long as you do as I tell you.’ Snoke chirps, almost casually.

‘I’m not doing anything for you.’ Kylo growls, his anger bubbling through his veins and making his skin hot.

‘Well in that case you have condemned that pretty little thing to untold misery.’

‘You go anywhere near her and I will kill you.’ Kylo states clearly, not even wavering, meaning every single word.

‘If you want her to be safe then you will do as I say.’ Snoke barks and Kylo has the sudden urge to be sick.

Snoke takes his silence as a cue to carry on as Kylo breathes hard through his nose, eyes fixed on the monster from his past.

‘You, like so many former First Order employees, will partake in a series of fights at my club.’ Snoke begins to explain, his eyes trailing Klyo and gauging his every reaction.

Kylo for his part simply stands there glowering, his nostrils flaring with anger and his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

‘I will determine the number of fights, and _you_ will make sure that you win. Because if you don’t then _Rey_ will suffer the consequences.’ Snoke continues a triumphant look on his face at saying her name, seeing the horror on Kylo’s face.

Kylo’s jaw is aching with his anger and rage as his teeth are clenched so tightly he fears they might crack.

‘And don’t think of throwing the fights. I know what a competitor you are. I know that anger and rage that lives inside of you. How it boils and burns. How it needs an outlet. Let this be the way. Let this...be the way.’ He adds a sneering smirk settling on his pale lips.

Kylo’s eyes flit over to Hux’s sneering smirk and Phasma’s stoic expression. His heart is pounding and his palms are clammy, mixing with the blood seeping out beneath his nails.

‘Just think of your little hazel eyed spitfire and just what I can do to her.’ Snoke leers lowly.

In a complete flash of rage Kylo charges round the counter in a flash. Snoke waves down Hux and Phasma as they spring into action. He grabs the old man by the lapels of his jacket and hauls him off his feet, bringing him eye level.

‘You go anywhere near her and you are dead.’ Kylo threatens darkly in a low tone.

‘And there it is, the fire I need from you. That burning anger, that rage. That fear.’ Snoke doesn’t even seem fazed by the fact that only the tips of his dress shoes are scraping the floor or that he can see the vein throbbing in Kylo’s temple.

‘I mean it. I will kill you.’ Kylo growls.

‘And she will suffer if you don’t do as I say.’ Snoke replies coolly, his cold paperthin hands covering Kylo’s, making the young man shudder and throw him away from him.

Once Snoke has corrected himself he brushes his hands over his jacket and smirks.

‘Do as you’re told and she won’t get hurt. It’s that simple.’ Snoke says as Kylo scrunches his eyes close for a moment, needing to give himself some time, something.

‘If you go anywhere near her I swear-’

‘You’ll kill me. Yes, yes. I heard you the first time.’ Snoke dismisses as he pulls a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket.

‘This is the first fight. You have five days Kylo Ren. Five days.’ Snoke steps toward the counter, eyes still on Kylo as he places the piece of paper down before stepping back.

Snoke doesn’t say anything as he leaves the store with Hux and Phasma hot on his heels.

The moment the door closes in the frame Kylo pants loudly, hands running through his hair before gripping tightly and pulling. He snatches up the scrap of paper and screws it up into a little ball before sagging against the counter and then down onto the floor, the paper gripped tightly in his bloody hand.

He has to protect Rey. He must protect her. He can’t have Snoke or his goons going anywhere near her. He will die to save her if he has to.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo has been quiet all evening as he sits staring at the television. He’s not watching anything in particular but Rey is watching him. She picks up the remote and clicks the television off, but Kylo hardly even notices. Rey’s brows furrow as she climbs into his lap, startling him from his daze.

‘Hey, are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.’ Rey asks softly as she runs her hand over his face.

‘I’m fine.’ He mumbles, looking away.

Rey leans forward and begins peppering his face with kisses as she toys with his ears. Kylo places his hand high on her bare thigh because she’s wearing a pair of short shorts.

‘I’ve been thinking.’ Rey murmurs in between kisses to his face and neck.

He hums as she kisses the corner of his lips and grips his hand on her thigh.

‘I’m ready to have sex.’ She whispers against his pouting lips and pulls his hand between her thighs making his fingers brush against her crotch.

‘Stop. Stop. Just stop.’ Kylo mutters as he pulls back from her and Rey’s eyes narrow.

‘What?’ She gasps confused, eyes studying his face, but he refuses to look at her.

In a swift move he lifts her from his lap, gets to his feet and deposits her down on the couch.

‘Kylo!’ Rey snaps as he hurries toward the door muttering about going running.

o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later Rey is sat on the couch facing the door to the apartment. She’s hugging her knees to her chest as she waits patiently for Kylo to return. She’s not going to let this happen again. She missed his behaviour last time but she refuses to this time.

At 2.10 AM the front door opens and Kylo steps inside, breathing heavily and sweat pouring off him.

‘What are you still doing up. You should be in bed. It’s late.’ He states, as he heads over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, not even looking at her.

‘Where have you been?’ Rey asks as she climbs up off the couch.

‘Running.’

He chugs down half of the water.

‘Why?’

‘Because I wanted to. Not that I have to explain myself to you.’ Kylo snaps.

Rey feels tears prick in the back of her eyes as she watches him down the rest of the water and throw the now empty bottle in the recycling.

‘I’m worried about you.’ Rey tells him.

‘Don’t be.’

‘Well I am, whether you like it or not. I am not going to let what happened last time happen again.’ She ignores the pain that radiates across her chest at his harsh words.

She knows that he’s hurting. That something or someone has caused this reaction from him. She just doesn't know who. But she’s determined to find out.

‘Why are you acting like this?’ She presses.

‘Like what?’ Kylo barks turning to face her.

‘Like this. Like you did when your Father was here.’ Rey argues and Kylo huffs loudly.

‘How would you even know. You didn’t realise it then, so how the fuck do you think you see it now.’ He spits venomously.

‘I made a mistake then. But I am not making it twice. Something or someone has got to you. And I want to know who. So you best tell me.’ Rey fires right back, her hands clenching at her sides as she steps forward.

‘I’m not listening to this. I’m going to take a shower.’ He announces heading toward the bathroom.

‘Do not walk away from me Kylo.’ She shouts and he pauses, but keeps his back to her.

She can see he’s breathing hard, his shoulders are tense and his hands are balled into fists.

‘Who has caused this? Tell me, please.’ She begs stepping over to him, but staying back a little as she looks him over.

‘Is this because I wouldn’t sleep with you?’ He hisses, turning his head to the side.

‘What?’ She gasps stepping back.

‘Is this because I wouldn’t have sex with you?’ He grits through his clenched jaw.

‘No. No.’ Rey stammers.

‘Because if you want to have sex lets have sex.’ Kylo snarls, turning round to face her, his eyes dark and thunderous.

‘I don’t want to.’ She croaks, stepping back again and her stomach churns at the darkness radiating from her boyfriend.

‘Why not? You wanted to earlier. So why not now, huh? I’m up for it.’ He menaces as he steps toward her.

‘No.’ Rey growls, standing her ground as she slaps him hard across the face.

Kylo grips his cheek and he looks at her. Tears are clear in her eyes as her chin trembles as she holds it all back. His stomach churns and he feels sick. He takes a ragged breath as he turns on his heels and runs from the apartment.

‘Kylo!’ Rey cries as she runs after him.

But by the time she gets to the bottom of the stairs and out into the alley he’s gone. She gets to the street and looks up and down but he’s gone. He’s disappeared.

‘No. Kylo. Come back.’ She lets out a choked sob and crumbles to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

From the darkness of the alley across the street Kylo brushes the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hands before turning on his heels and walking away.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it wasn't too bad :)
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta Shwtlee for being such a sweetheart, she knows how worried I am about this chapter, but it's necessary for the story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 recap - Kylo and Rey were having a sweet time but darkness was looming around the corner in the shape of Snoke. He made Kylo an offer he couldn't refuse, not when the price was Rey's safety. A confused and hurting Kylo left, leaving Rey on the sidewalk.
> 
> Chapter 22 summary - Rey is alone and cold. But help is at hand but not the truth.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey doesn’t know how long she’s been lying there on the cold concrete, face numb from shock and her whole body shivering. Her breath is coming out in short sharp puffs and her heart is slowing right down. She thinks perhaps she’s going into actual shock, maybe she’s got frost bite. It is cold. Her eyes are closed and her mind is blank of all things except the sight of Kylo turning his back on her and leaving. That image plays over and over in her mind.

He walked away from her, he left her.

Her eyes drift close.

She doesn’t hear the approaching hurried footsteps or her name being called. She’s too cold and numb and devastated.

But then she feels warmth on her cold limbs. Hands touching and feeling, warm hands, and suddenly she’s being lifted.

‘Rey! Talk to me, please.’ Kylo urges as he scoops her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest.

Rey’s eyes slowly crack open, tired and unfocused. She looks up and sees Kylo staring down at her as he carries her inside.

‘You left me.’ She whispers weakly, head resting against his chest, her face buried in his sweatshirt; it smells of him - detergent, deodorant and sweat.

‘I came back.’ He mumbles and she can feel his shame as his body curls, shoulders hunching as he walks up the stairs.

‘But you still left.’ She whimpers, tears again pricking in her eyes as she snuggles against the warmth he’s providing, despite herself.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’ Kylo states, his voice thick with emotion as he walks right through the apartment to the bedroom.

He gently places her down on the bed before pulling the covers back, lifting her legs to go beneath. He then pulls them up around her chin, tucking her in. He steps back and looks down at her, his heart aching at the sight of her pale skin, tired eyes and her body shivering.

‘Don’t move. I’ll be right back.’ He informs her before dashing out of the room with such urgency.

Rey turns her head toward the nightstand to look at the time. She’s sure she was outside for hours, but is surprised to see that it’s only 2.50 AM. Clearly Kylo couldn’t stay away from her for long. She hears him moving around in the apartment, and she wants to get up and see what he’s doing but she’s tired and her body's still shaking away.

He comes back a few minutes later armed with a hot cup of sweet tea and a hotwater bottle. He places the hotwater bottle under the covers at the foot of the bed and the cup on the nightstand.

‘I really am sorry Rey. You have to believe me.’ He practically begs as he sinks to his knees at the side of the bed, his eyes so full of anguish.

‘I didn’t think you would come back.’ She murmurs, watching him carefully.

‘I couldn’t leave you. Not now. Not ever. I love you Rey.’ Kylo tells her and she can hear the honesty in his desperate tone.

She’d known he was falling in love with her, because he’d told her as much when she confessed to being a virgin. But too much has happened that night for her to say it back to him, even though she does love him. She’s known that for a long time now.

They fall silent. Kylo simply watches her, as if she’s a tiny fragile bird who’s about to break, while her body calms down. Her shivers becoming fewer and fewer and warmth returning to her limbs.

‘You should tell me what’s going on. Tell me please. What’s going on?’ She pleads, shuffling to sit up as Kylo shrinks away.

‘I can’t.’ He mutters, and her heart clenches, so there is something.

Something that he can’t, and won't tell her.

‘Why not? I can help you.’ She urges, her body no longer shivering from the cold but now from worry.

‘You can’t. No one can.’ He grumbles, falling backwards until his back hits the wall and he ends up on his butt, head in his hands.

‘Please Kylo. You’re scaring me.’ Rey is desperate as she throws the covers off and sinks to her knees in front of him.

‘I can’t. I can’t.’ Kylo mumbles and he looks so resigned, so tired and beat down and it breaks her heart.

‘Just let me help you. Please.’ She begs, tears falling from her eyes and clinging to her eyelashes as she reaches up and grips his hands in her own.

‘I can’t let him hurt you.’ Kylo whispers so quietly that she almost missed it and her brows furrow as he glances up at her before looking back down at the floor.

‘Who? Who want’s to hurt me? Kylo, please tell me. You _have_ to tell me. I can help you.’ She pleads desperately and for a long moment she is sure he’s about to tell her but then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

‘I can’t. I can’t tell you. Please just trust me. You _have_ to trust me. I’m doing this for your own good.’ He states, his voice calm and controlled and she sighs, head slumping down.

‘You should drink your tea and get back to bed. You’re freezing.’ He tells her, his hands turning to hold hers and Rey suddenly feels exhausted.

She lets Kylo lift her to her feet and guide her into bed. He hands her the cup of tea and she takes little sips while he goes and takes a shower. Her mind is reeling from his confession. Something is happening to him that she is powerless to stop, because he thinks he’s protecting her and it breaks her heart. Tears flood her eyes once again as her lip quivers.

When he comes back in, wearing a pair of sleep pants slung low on his hips he climbs under the covers. Rey watches him with confusion, wondering why he is suddenly hiding himself from her. But she’s tired, mentally, physically and emotionally and doesn’t want to end up arguing with him again. So she bites her tongue and settles down as he switches off the lights.

Kylo and Rey lie there wide awake, both of them too caught up in their thoughts to rest their minds. But then Kylo huffs with weary annoyance before turning his head and looking over at her. Rey is on her back also, looking up at the ceiling.

She can feel his eyes on her and she turns her head, seeking his dark eyes out in the lowlight of the night. She rolls onto her side, closing the gap between them, a faint smile on her lips as she looks down at him.

‘One day.’ He mumbles and her brows furrow as he reaches up and brushes strands of hair from her cheek with his knuckles.

‘One day I’ll tell you everything.’ He whispers and her heart clenches at the same time her hand grips his wrist, stilling his hand.

She brings the back of his hand to her mouth and kisses his skin, tender and slow, eyes fixed on his face. Seeing how he parts his lips and lets out a shuddering breath, his gaze totally focused on her.

But she doesn’t stop there. She wants to comfort him, love him. Let him see and feel how much he means to her, know just what he means to her. She shifts so she’s straddling him and leans forward to kiss him, but he turns his head to the side, eyes closed.

‘Don’t.’ He mumbles, hands balling into clenched fists either side of her knees, breathing heavily through his nose.

‘But I want to.’ She replies weakly, sounding childish.

‘No. You don’t. You just think you do. You’re tired and confused.’ He tells her, seemingly knowing her mind better than she does, but maybe he’s right, maybe she is just reacting to the strain of the night.

She sighs, biting her bottom lip as she closes her eyes, hands curling on his stomach. Kylo feels bad about rejecting her again, but he knows that she’ll come to regret her first time if it happens this way. He’s simply protecting her, because that’s what he does, loves and protects her.

He sits up, now eye level with her, but she turns her head away, eyes downcast.

‘Rey.’ He murmurs cupping her jaw and turning her head back so their eyes meet again.

‘Not like this. You don’t want your first time to be like this.’ He tells her as gently and as softly as he can as he brushes his thumbs up and down her cheeks.

‘Come on.’ He instructs, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before guiding her off his lap.

Kylo lies back down before pulling her into his arms and Rey snuggles against him. Pressing her lips against his chest and locking their fingers together, wanting to make sure he doesn’t run off in the middle of the night.

Weariness quickly takes over and her eyes flutter close as she falls asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

New panic washes over Rey when she wakes up to find that she’s alone in bed. She throws the covers off and springs out of bed, hurtling toward the open door. But she skids to a stop just short of Kylo as he braces himself for impact, a breakfast tray held at head height.

‘Rey!’ He gasps, as she freezes, eyes scrunched closed mere centimetres from his chest.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks as he takes a step back so he can lower the tray down in front of him as her eyes open, full of panic.

‘You weren’t there.’ She replies breathlessly, eyes wide and searching his face.

‘I was making you breakfast.’ He supplies nodding toward the tray laden with scrambled eggs and bacon on toast, a bowl of fruit salad, a mug of tea and a glass of orange juice.

‘Oh.’ She mumbles, chewing on her bottom lip embarrassingly as her cheeks blush pink.

‘Rey, I’m not going to leave you. That’s not going to happen. I know I walked out last night, but I came back because of you. Because I can’t be away from you. Because I love you. You have to believe me. I’m not going to leave you.’ He implores staring at her face as she sighs.

‘But you did leave. I know it wasn’t for long but you still left me.’ She mutters, not looking him in the eye.

‘And I hate myself for it. I should have never walked out. But I did and I regret it so much. More than you’ll ever know. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Please forgive me.’ He begs, eyes searching her face, urging her to look him in the eyes.

‘Make it up to me? How?’ She asks coyly, glancing up at him.

‘Well for a start. With food.’ He offers her a shy smile and she can’t help the grin that spreads across her lips as she eyes the delicious breakfast he’s prepared her.

She pouts as she reaches up and steals a strawberry from the bowl, popping it into her mouth with a mischievous smirk on her lips before turning on her heels and disappearing back into their bedroom.

While for now she can accept his offerings she can’t stop thinking about who is pulling his strings, who has made him seem like two very different people. She needs to know who has reopened his old wounds. Who he’s protecting her from. She needs to know, and she will know.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I will warn you now though that I'm suffering writers block with this fic at the moment so the next chapter could be a time away, I apologise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 recap:
> 
> Kylo came back to Rey. She begged him for the truth but he couldn't tell her.
> 
> Chapter 23 summary:
> 
> It's fight time. But with unexpected results and a surprising (perhaps) outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a comment or a kudos, bookmarked or subscribed to this fic. 
> 
> It's now drawing toward it's natural conclusion of the story and I'm so happy to have all of you along for the ride. I hope these last few chapters don't disappoint.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo Ren crumbled after just one and a half days. Falling at Rey’s feet and spilling his guts. Telling her all about his encounter with Snoke. All about the threats that Snoke made. The deal that he had to cut to protect her. He couldn’t lie to her, it was tearing him apart. Destroying him from the inside out. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t sleep. It was already destroying him after only a short time.

So he told her everything.

And Rey listened. She held him. She supported him. She loved him. She bit back her own tears and her own anger. Because she saw a broken and tormented man. A man still being tortured by his past. A man in need of help. In need of her help. A man she loves with all of her heart reaching out to her, despite the cost and the risk because he knew that he couldn’t face this alone. A man who could see her strength, her fire, her passion, her fierceness.

A man who could see her standing by his side.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo cups Rey’s face, the strapping on his hands brushing roughly over her skin and making a shudder travel down her spine. He looks deeply into her eyes before leaning in and pressing a feather light kiss to her slightly parted lips.

‘Thank you. For being here. I know it won't be easy to watch-’

‘I wouldn't be anywhere else. I'm right where I need to be. Where I want to be. Right here, with you.’ she states, steely determination in her hazel eyes.

It's that fire in her belly, that conviction in her words, her self belief and strength that makes him love her all the more.

There's a thump on the door and they both tense. Eyes fixed together.

‘Ren. You're up.’ a gruff voice calls.

Rey's fingers tighten on his naked waist, nails digging into his flesh. Kylo takes a deep breath, followed by another and another.

Slowly his eyes drift close as he continues to settle his nerves and building anxiety. He's clearing his mind but at the same time, psyching himself up for what he's about to do. What he's about to face.

Rey simply watches him, her heart feels so tight in her chest as her throat constricts. She wants to scream, to be sick, to cry, so desperate to stop him. She's racked with emotions.

Instead she settles for burrowing her face in his bare chest, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Kylo wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. Breathing her in. The smell of her floral shampoo, the fruity waft of her perfume. The smell of her. Her. Just her.

Rey gulps hard, trying to swallow down the lump in her bone dry throat. She turns her head and presses a tender kiss to his breastbone, eyes scrunched closed as she fights back her tears.

Kylo inhales sharply, tears pricking the back of his eyes as he presses a fleeting kiss to the top of her head while extracting himself from her grip.

He doesn't look back as he crosses the room, opens the door and steps into the corridor, because he knows that if he looks at her, sees her sorrow then he won't leave. He'd simply fall at her feet.

‘I love you.’ Rey whispers into the empty room, feeling her knees tremble as she gulps.

Kylo strides down the corridor, pushing his gumshield into his mouth after pulling it from his pant pocket. He takes another deep breath as he hears the noise of the gathered crowd, baying for blood, violence and a show.

He gulps when he first sees them. They look like a drunken mob. Professional men, students and all those in between amped up by alcohol and the fights that have already been.

Kylo vaguely recognises the man standing opposite him as he enters the manmade circle. He was a mercenary like him. A former First Order employee. Snoke’s fight club is built out of them. Men with nothing after they leave his service. Desperate and often unemployable. Men who resort to beating other’s near to death to make a living. It’s barbaric.

Kylo takes a sharp breath, not paying attention to the man who appears to be some sort of referee as he shouts over the noise of the mob. He scans his eyes over the crowd, and it’s only at the last moment he sees his rival charging toward him, eyes full of intent to land the first crunching blow.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey hears a wail of excitement and her stomach churns, bile swirling, as she walks fast and with purpose down the corridor toward the ‘arena’ of the fight. But just before she enters the open space of the warehouse, she turns and starts climbing a set of metals stairs. Eyes focused straight ahead. But that doesn’t stop her from seeing in her peripheral vision Kylo landing a knee in his opponent's gut.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is breathing hard as he steps back as his rival coughs up phlegm. He looks up at the audience, and his eyes widen and his jaw slackens when he sees a familiar face amongst the crowd.

His father.

But he serves as an unwitting distraction, and Kylo’s opponent lands a blow to his face, hitting him square in the cheekbone and Kylo’s head snaps back, as he staggers.

Han winces, eyes full of concern and pain as he watches his son turn his attention to his rival, a dark mist seemingly descending over his boy. Kylo seems to snap. Charging at his opponent, grappling him around the waist and the two men fall to the floor. The crowd screaming in unison as Kylo begins to pound his fist into the other man’s forearms as he protects his face.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey swallows down the bile as her step falters and she takes a sharp breath, eyes closing for a moment as she composes herself. She doesn’t want to know what is happening. She can’t. Because if she does she will run down the stairs and throw herself in the middle of the fight, her body be damned.

No, she has to do this. She cannot stop. She must keep going.

o-o-o-o-o

The man on the ground manages to bring a knee up, hitting Kylo in the kidney and making him gasp, it distracts him enough for the man to land a hit to Kylo’s jaw, sending him sprawling sideways.

Kylo springs to his feet, pushing the pain aside as he lifts his fists and the man charges at him. This time he sends them crashing to the ground as the crowd scurries out of the way. Just then the fire alarm begins blaring and the crowd disperses in a flash. Kylo’s opponent jumps to his feet, looking down at Kylo before running off and leaving him prone on the concrete floor.

Han pushes his way through the fleeing mob, shouting at them to move as he searching for his son. Chewie is right behind, having more success in making a path due to his sheer height, build and size.

They find Kylo staggering to his feet, one side of his face beginning to swell and bruise, pain clear on his face.

‘Ben!’ Han cries out, a mix of relief and anguish at the sight of him.

‘What’s going on?’ Kylo demands breathlessly as Han looks over his beaten and bloodied son, noting the bruises, scrapes and cuts that stand out against Kylo’s porcelain skin.

‘Where’s Rey?’ Kylo barks, his anger still coursing through his veins as he glares daggers at his father and Chewie, seeing Finn and Poe heading in their direction too.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Get out. This is between me and _him_.’ Rey snarls, eyes fixed on the frail looking old man sat in the large leather chair in front of the rails of the balcony that overlooks the floor below - where the fight was taking place.

‘I don’t think-’ Hux starts.

‘Leave.’ Snoke barks, as he slowly turns the chair round to face Rey.

Hux and Phasma share a look before doing as their employer wishes and leave the room.

‘So you’re the girlfriend then. What a little spitfire. I can see what he sees in you.’ Snoke leers, eyes slowly moving up her body from her feet, lingering on her breasts and Rey has to swallow back bile.

‘I want you to leave him alone.’ Rey grits and Snoke chuckles, a low and menacing rattle.

Snoke rises to his feet, his deep set eyes impossibly dark as he smirks.

‘What are you doing you silly girl? What do you think you can possibly offer that would make me leave him alone.’ Snoke sneers and Rey clenches her fists, jaw set.

‘Your freedom.’ She states, her voice quivering a little, her confidence slipping as he lets out a barked laugh.

‘My freedom? And what makes _you_ think that _you_ hold my freedom in your hands?’ Snoke chuckles, finding the whole thing amusing as he steps toward her.

‘I don’t. But all those men and women you have bullied and tortured and blackmailed do. They hold your freedom.’ Rey spits, refusing to backdown despite the fact that her skin is now crawling as he gets even closer and closer.

‘And you think any of them will turn against me. When I hold them all in the palm of my hands. Their futures. Their families. _Their_ freedom. You see light beam all of those men and women have done some terrible things. They’re not innocent. Not even your precious boyfriend. He’s the worst of them all. The things he’s done. The acts he’s committed.’ Snoke murmurs, his voice low and soft, too soft, his icy hand touching her forearm.

Just then the door bursts open and Kylo and Han step inside.

‘Get away from her.’ Kylo snarls, and Rey jerks her arm away from him.

On unsteady legs Kylo charges at Snoke and shoves the old man. But Kylo’s too close to Snoke; and Snoke is far too close to the edge of the balcony. He reaches out to try and stop himself from falling, and grabs hold of Kylo’s wrist and pulls.

The sound of the thud of Snoke’s body hitting the concrete floor below echoes around the warehouse in eerie silence.

But Kylo doesn’t fall. Instead he feels a sharp pain and a sickening snap and a hand gripping his now floppy wrist. His eyes dart to the hand wrapped tightly around his still strapped wrist before looking up at the owner.

‘It’s okay son. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.’ Han states as he pulls Kylo towards him, and he sees love in his father’s eyes.

With the assistance of his father Kylo returns to his own two feet, breathing a sigh of relief as he stares at his old man. Han lets got of his wrist and Kylo instinctively holds it against his chest. His fluttering heart full of love and respect for the man who helped give him life.

Then he feels arms wrap around his middle with a brute force that almost knocks the wind out of him. He looks down to find Rey hugging him, holding him tightly and the pain from his ribs and side makes him wince, but he doesn’t want to interrupt her affection and relief.

‘I’m okay. I’m okay.’ He murmurs into her hair, pressing tender and loving kisses to the top of her head as he brushes his hand up and down her back as she nuzzles against his sweaty chest.

‘I was so scared for you.’ She mumbles, fighting back her tears.

They hear the main doors burst open and Detectives and uniformed officers spill in, with a woman behind them. She darts forward as Poe and Finn stand next to Snoke’s prone body.

‘Ben!’ Leia calls as she hurries through the crowd of police, searching for her son.

Kylo turns his head a fraction his ears pricking at the sound of his mother.

o-o-o-o-o

Leia breathes a massive sigh of relief as she sees her son walk down the stairs, Rey clinging to his side and Han behind him, her heart is hammering in her chest, hands clasped over her mouth. Paramedics hurry over to Snoke, checking for life as Poe and Finn hold hands just watching as everything unfolds. Meanwhile Hux and Phasma have been lead out by Detectives.

Chewie steps over to Leia and she gives him a faint relieved smile as he pulls her into his arms and against his chest. Tears of relief forming in her closed eyes.

At the bottom of the stairs Kylo pauses and turns to look at his father, who shifts uncomfortable, like a man who doesn’t like the spot light.

‘Thank you dad.’ Kylo states as tears well in his eyes and paramedics rush over to him.

Han nods, tears burning his own eyes with relief and love.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits on the edge of his bed, a faint smile on her lips as she brushes his dark strands from his forehead. His eyes flutter open, groggy from the anesthetic, but a smile creeps across his lips.

‘Hey you.’ He whispers, his voice sounding a little horse.

‘Hey.’ Rey whispers back at him, holding his uninjured hand in her lap.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks gently.

‘Like I just woke up from surgery.’ He snickers and she scoffs.

She brushes her hand down his scarred cheek and he leans into her palm.

‘Snoke didn’t make it. The police know it was an accident. That he fell off the balcony.’ She informs him, nerves coiling in her stomach as she looks his dead in the eyes.

Kylo nods.

‘It’s over then.’ He murmurs, turning his eyes away from her as he takes a moment to contemplate.

‘You’re free, Kylo. You’re finally free.’ Rey smiles and he looks back at her.

‘Not Kylo. That name died with Snoke. It’s Ben now. Ben Solo.’ He tells her, and Rey smiles happily at him, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

‘Well in that case I love you Ben Solo.’ Rey smiles as she leans in and presses a kiss to his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts - this chapter was particularly difficult and went through a few drafts but I'm satisfied with it and hope you are too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 recap:
> 
> Kylo told Rey the truth and took part in a fight at Snoke's fight club. Rey confronted Snoke. Snoke fell from the balcony and nearly took Kylo with him. Kylo revealed that he was Ben Solo again.
> 
> Chapter 24 summary:
> 
> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the final full chapter (other than a brief epilogue of sorts).
> 
> I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this fic, to leave a kudos, or make a comment, to bookmark or subscribe. It really means a lot, so thank you <3
> 
> I also want to thank my fab beta Shwtlee for all her help and encouragement with this fic, even when I've been stubborn :)
> 
> So here it is. 
> 
> The final chapter.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Rey fall through the door to the apartment laughing, arms wrapped around one another and wet from the downpour they'd just been caught in. He grabs her by the waist and pins her against the door as he kisses her deeply.

‘Careful. Mind your wrist.’ She warns against his hungry lips and gets a grunt in reply.

‘It's fine. I'm fine. You’re fine. We’re fine. Everything’s fine.’ He murmurs as he presses his forehead against hers, cupping her Jaw and looking into her hazel eyes.

Rey's hands grip his waist, having made their way beneath his soggy jacket.

It's been four weeks since Ben was forced into fighting. Forced into it out of fear and love.

Four weeks since his wrist was broken, his cheekbone fractured and his rib cracked.

Four weeks since he was finally free.

Four weeks since he became Ben Solo again.

‘I love you.’ He whispers.

‘I love you too.’ Rey smiles lovingly, fingers creeping beneath his t-shirt and touching the skin of his waist.

He kisses her slowly; her eyelids drift closed and her fingers and toes curl.

‘Ben. I'm ready.’ She whispers against his lips as he breaks the kiss with a few eager pecks.

He looks into her eyes, thumb brushing over her cheek as he gazes into her eyes, she's so breathtaking.

‘Okay.’ He replies softly and her heart skips a beat as she looks up at him.

Ben descends on her lips once again, kissing her eagerly. His fingers move up to the zipper on her jacket, pulling it down as they continue to kiss. Rey’s hands make their way to his jacket, he’d already unzipped it in the stairwell, and starts to push it out of the way. He pulls back and they hurriedly remove their wet jackets before kicking off their boots. This moment has been a long time coming and Rey doesn’t want anything else getting in the way.

Rey licks her lips from nerves as he stands there waiting for her to move. She takes a sharp breath before stepping away, and takes his hand not trapped by a cast in her own and leads him to their bedroom, buzzing with a mix of nerves and confidence.

She sits on the end of the bed, looking up at him, fingers wringing together in her lap, nerves surging through her body. She gulps as he stands there, almost looming over her. He goes to speak but she fires him a look that makes whatever he was about to say die on his tongue.

Instead he sinks to his knees at her feet and leans in, kissing her slowly, passionately. His hands brushing down her arms before settling on the bed either side of her. This is about her, not him. Things will move at her pace. Not his. Everything is on her terms.

Rey cups his jaw and kisses him right back. He shuffles a little closer, slotting between her legs as her hands run through his damp hair. He pulls back, gasping for breath, an almost coy smile on his lips as he glances at her. Rey blushes, looking down with a grin on her face.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ He murmurs.

Ben takes hold of the hem of her jumper and pulls it off, casting it off to the side. He looks down at her and takes a deep breath, as Rey bites her lips together. He then peels off his grey t-shirt and it joins her emerald green jumper somewhere on the floor.

Her eyes take in the sight of his chest, littered with scars and the fading bruises of his fight. She takes a sharp breath just from the memory. It’d destroy her, them, if she were to let it. But they’re strong than that, they’re stronger together. Nothing will hurt them as long as they’ve got each other, as long as they’re together.

‘Hey. It’s okay. I’m okay.’ He murmurs, tilting her chin up and their eyes meet.

‘I know.’ She whispers, tears pricking the back of her eyes as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

‘I’m okay. It’s all over.  It's just us now.’ He whispers between kisses.

Now that he’s even closer Rey lightly runs her fingertips over his scars. Tracing them with such delicate and sweet love that he can’t help but simply watch her, a look of adoration and awe in his eyes.

She leans forward and presses a kiss to his sternum a small smile on her lips and her hands holding his waist. Ben sighs softly, his hands brushing up and down her bare arms, skin on skin, plaster cast on skin.

Rey’s fingers creep along the edge of his waist band before moving onto his belt buckle. She tugs it open, jerking his hips forward and Ben lets out a tiny chuckle. Rey finds herself grinning as she moves onto undoing his fly. Popping the button and then slowly unzipping him while locking eyes with him. Ben lets out a faint groan at the feel of the zipper move against his growing erection.

He gets to his feet and rids himself of his jeans and socks, but not his boxers, not yet. Meanwhile Rey scoots up the bed a little, so her knees are bent and rests back on her elbows, watching him undress for her. She nibbles the inside of her bottom lip when she sees his cock straining beneath the black material of his underwear.

Ben lowers to his knees his hands running over her thighs before he surges up, crashes their lips together and stealing the breath from her as she falls back against the bed. The kiss is fast and passionate, before he moves onto her neck and Rey lets out a whine. He holds himself up on his elbow, while he pops open the clasp of her bra as she arches towards him.

She rises enough for him to pull it off and expose her pert breasts to him. They will always be a marvel to him. Together they discard her bra, as Ben leans down and kisses down her neck, along her collarbone, across her chest before pressing featherlight kisses to her areola.

Rey lets out a groan, her fingers again running through his hair, oh how she loves it. Her eyes flutter close as he continues to bestow his attention on her breast, pressing little kisses around her nipple but not the actual bud.

‘Ben.’ She gasps breathlessly, legs moving either side of his waist of their own accord.

He takes pity on her, taking her nipple between his full lips, sucking the bud softly, his eyes fixed on her flushed face as she bites her bottom lip into her mouth. With the lightest of touches he teases the peak with his tongue and Rey groans loudly, wriggling beneath him, hands tugging on his hair.

With his good hand he softly touches her other breast, drawing circles around the nipple before taking it between his finger and thumb and plucking it, making her moan loudly, arching toward him.

Once he’s sucked, licked, kissed and nipped her one nipple he lathes the other with the same attention, this time running his fingers along the underside of her breast and enjoying the feel of her tremble beneath his touch and whimper with pleasure. She shifts her hips beneath his, rubbing her jeans covered pussy against his erection, making him grunt.

He kisses her underboob before pressing a trail down her abdomen. Rey’s eyes drift open, heavy lidded and pupils dilated. She lifts her head to watch as he kisses his way down to her waistband. Butterflies flutter a storm in her stomach as she takes a sharp breath. He pauses, head hovering above her crotch.

‘I can stop?’ He asks, his voice low and husky and his eyes dark and full of hunger and desire.

She shakes her head, rising up onto her elbows, gulping down her nerves. Despite everything that they’ve done together, no matter how intimate they’ve previously been, this is still a big step for her. And one she only wants to take with him.

‘Don’t stop.’ She croaks, dragging her teeth over her lips.

She watches with baited breath as Ben pops open the button of her jeans, his eyes locked on her face and she can feel her blush burn like the brightest of suns. Her pulse quickens as he pulls down the zipper, a little gasp escaping her lips.

He hooks his fingers inside the band of her jeans and panties, she can feel his nails brush over her sensitive skin, and start to pull. Rey lifts her hips, and soon they’re joining the other clothes on the floor.

Ben looks down at her, naked and aroused, all for him. He’s transfixed, bewitched even. His eyes linger on her sex, seeing that she’s wet just for him. He looks up the length of her body, before settling on her eyes. She is a complete goddess.

Rey lets out a loud breath as he leans down and presses a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh, eyes still held on hers. He does the same with her other thigh, before slowly, achingly so, leaning down and pressing a featherlight kiss to her pussy. Rey flops back on the bed, hands running up her neck and face and into her hair, tugging out her buns as Ben licks a stripe over her folds.

As he devotes more attention to her; licking, kissing and nipping her folds, she starts to touch her breasts, squeezing, pushing and rubbing, while buck her hips in little motions. Ben places his healing wrist across her navel, stilling her as he pushes the hood of her clit up, eyes full of wicked intent. He pounces on the nub of nerves and Rey yelps, wriggling and toes curling.

He slides a finger inside her, gently pumping in and out, enjoying the feeling of her opening up for him. Knowing that it will be a whole less painful for her if she’s completely relaxed. Rey is pinching her nipples and it nearly serves as a distraction, but Ben quickly adds a second finger, opening her wider for him, feeling her juices coat his digits, chin, lips and the tip of his nose.

‘Ben.’ She gasps breathless and teetering.

Rey whines as he pulls his fingers out and removes his lips from her clit with a final kiss, her eyes firing open and glowering at him. But the sight of him so disheveled, his hair wild, eyes full of lust, a blush to his skin and her juices all over his face makes her heart skip a beat and her walls clench.

Ben crawls rather haphazardly up the bed, given his wrist injury, and Rey lets out a small chuckle that only makes him grin broader.

‘Are you laughing at me?’ He rasps, his voice so deep that it sends shivers down her spine and sensations to her already aching core.

‘No. No. I’d never.’ She giggles as he dives on her neck, biting softly, and it makes her moan.

‘Good.’ He mutters into her neck.

Rey’s arms wrap around his neck, eyes closing as she feels the weight of him against her, his cock brush against her overly sensitive pussy and she groans.

‘Are you ready?’ He murmurs against the patch of skin below her ear.

‘Yes.’ She whimpers wriggling her hips to emphasis her point.

‘If you want me to stop at any time just say.’ He states, voice surprisingly determined and clear as he rises onto one elbow.

‘Okay.’ She whispers, looking him in the eyes, conveying all her love and trust with her gaze.

Ben takes a deep breath, his plaster casted hand reaching down between their bodies. He leans down and captures her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, encouraging her mouth open with his tongue as he rubs the tip of his cock between her folds.

He kisses her passionately, tongues dancing as he slowly enters her, little by little, inch by inch. She let's out a gasping whimper, her body tensing as Ben lets out a throaty grunt at the feel of her so tight around him. She relaxes a little as he kisses her into the mattress, distracting her from the discomfort.

‘Relax.’ He whispers, lips brushing her ear as he gives her a moment to breathe and adjust.

After a moment he pulls back a little before pushing in again. Slowly moving in and out, his thrusts steady and shallow but with each one going in a little further. He pecks her lips before burying his head in her neck, her hands running through his hair and her legs moving high on his hips as he makes love to her.

Because that’s what it is, making love. Not just sex. Not just the loss of virginity.

Love.

Ben pulls at her thigh, his plaster cast rubbing against her skin and making her whine, as he continues to thrust into her at a steady pace. She can feel the sensations swirling around her body as she heads for her climax.

Rey lets out a strangled moan as her release washes over her, her body tensing as her inner walls flutter around his cock, making him grunt as she clings onto him. Ben is right behind her, the feel of her climaxing around his cock, on top of how tight she already felt, pushes him over the edge only seconds after, spilling inside of her.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks, his voice a little horse and his eyes searching her face.

Rey grins widely, brushing his hair from his face as she looks at him with clear devotion and love.

‘I’m great. That was…….that was incredible.’ She tells him breathlessly and he lets out a chuckle.

‘Set the bar high then?’ He quips before pressing kisses to her flush cheeks as her hands wander over his body.

‘Well we can always see if we can out do it.’ She smirks as he looks down at her, seeing a devilish look in her bright eyes.

‘Again?’ He gasps, a surprised smile on his lips.

Rey nods with enthusiasm and Ben lets out another chuckle.

‘You’re going to have to give me a few minutes. I’m not as young as I used to be.’ He sniggers as Rey presses kisses of her own to his cheeks, hands squeezing his ass.

‘Really?’ She purrs, feeling him hardening inside of her, a look of self satisfied triumph in her eyes and a wicked smirk on her lips.

‘You’re going to be the death of me.’ Ben grumbles with a grin as he attacks her lips with his own, making her squeal with delight.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 recap: smut
> 
> Epilogue summary: a little tiny bit more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally it.
> 
> The epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support and I hope you feel that this is a fitting end to this at times gruelling fic.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and Chai(Space Chai) you predicted it in chapter 16, but I couldn't say anything!!! :D
> 
> Special made aesthetic :D

o-o-o-o-o

Six months later Ben is sat at his desk reading an article in the newspaper. It’s about the trials of Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma. He’d been there the day before, with Rey and his parents at his side, as he watched with relief as Hux and Phasma were both sentenced to twenty years in prison for extortion, racketeering, money laundering, blackmail, fraud and tax evasion.

Relief washes through his body. It’s all over. Nothing left. Only his memories and the scars but with Rey, his parents and his friends he’s making new memories. Ones, that in time, will replace those.

Since the fight his relationship with his parents has greatly improved. Even their relationship with one another had improved. They’d gotten back together and now every Sunday Ben and Rey drive to D.C. for Sunday lunch, and without fail they both turn up every time, even his mother despite the demands of her job. Even if it does mean she often has to excuse herself for calls. But Ben doesn’t hold that against her, she makes up for it in other ways. Namely calling for a chat late at night, often when he’s trying to have his wicked way with Rey.

He feels the love of both of his parents, and his uncle Luke has even started to become a regular visitor to the store ever since he moved back to the east coast from Ireland - choosing to settle in Maine. But every two weeks he travels down to New York and then D.C.

His relationship with Rey has gone from strength to strength. She is his absolute rock. Whenever doubt or anxiety starts to creep back into his mind, she is there with a bright loving smile, warm eyes and welcoming arms, ready to hold him and soothe him. More than ready and willing to love him and support him through any difficulty.

‘Ben. Can you come out here. I need your help.’ Rey calls from inside the store.

Ben yawns, blinking his eyes as he looks up, adjusting to the light. He places the newspaper down on the surface and pushes the chair back before rising to his feet.

‘I thought you said you could handle wrapping the…..present.’ His voice trails off when he gets to the doorway, mouth falling open.

They’re due at Poe and Finn’s wedding ceremony in a little over an hour, yet there is Rey, bent over the counter with her dress pulled up over her hips, and panties halfway down her ass. She looks at him over her shoulder, a wicked smirk playing on her lips.

‘You remember when you said one day you’d fuck me over the counter?’ She purrs as he drags his eyes up from her ass to meet her gaze.

‘Yeah.’ He croaks unashamedly.

‘Well today’s your lucky day.’ She smiles wolfishly.

Ben doesn’t waste any more time as he quickly undoes his belt and jeans, stepping closer. He pushes them and his underwear down far enough to pull his erection out. Rey watches him as he gets closer, a shiver running up and down her spine.

She lets out a shuddering breath as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to each ass cheek as he peels her panties down to just below her cheeks.

‘Ben.’ She groans, wiggling her hips as he straightens up with a chuckle.

‘Alright sweetheart.’ He snickers, as he rubs the tip of his erection against her wet entrance, making her groan loudly before pushing into her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> <3
> 
> :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I apologise for any and all mistakes.
> 
> I own nothing and am making no profit from this fic.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta @Shtwlee for helping wrangle this fic


End file.
